Une vie détruite
by Samakassai
Summary: Après que D'Jok est rejoint son équipe suite à l'explosion de Paradisia il est très mal reçu par ses coéquipier qui lui fons vivre l'enfer durent 3 long mois. Mais l'attaquant apprend que ce n'es que le début puisque sa vie est mise en jeux. Comment réagira ses proches en apprennent la possible mort de D'Jok ? Comment réussira t'il à gérer tout sa ? Lisez pour le découvrir.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

\- _Bonjours cher Holo-spectateur. Nous somme en directe du Genèse Stadium ou l'équipe des Snow Kids va affronter l'équipe des Rykers._ Annonce Callie.

- _Tout à fait et je tient à rappeler que D'Jok ancien capitaine de Team Paradisia à retrouver sa place d'attaquent chez les SK._ Rétoque le deuxième commentateur.

- _Vous avez bien raisons Nork. Mais visiblement sont retour ne semble pas être apprécier par ses camarades._

En effet cela fait plus de six mois que Paradisia à explosée et un peut moins de trois mois que D'Jok à réintégré les SK. Mais sont retour n'a pas provoquer la joie de ses anciens coéquipiers. Ceux ci le traite comme un traître. Ils le laisse à l'écart, le traite de tous les noms en le voyant passer et ne le laisse pas toucher le moindre ballon à l'entraînement.

Cela affecte énormément le morale du meilleure buteur de la Galactik Football Cup. Il n'ose plus sortir de sa chambre sous peine de subir les brimades de ses camarades. D'Jok mange de moins en moins. Et la fatigue le dévore un peut plus a mesure que diminue ces heures de sommeil. Notons en plus que Micro-Ice à déménager dans la chambre de Mark.

Mais il donne quand même tout dans l'Holo-Trainer et garde son sourire et sa bonne humeur en présence de son équipe.

Aujourd'hui Aarch lui a donner l'autorisation de jouer la demi final de la Cup. Mais le stress de ne toucher aucun ballon monte ainsi que la colère suite aux insultes qui fuse dans son oreillette. Il ce met tout de même en place face à Kernor la capitaine des Rykers.

- _Ça y est le coup d'envois est donner._ Annonce Callie.

En effet le ballon est propulser dans les aires et ces après une énième insulte que D'Jok saute entourer du Fluide. Mais il est suivis de près par Kernor qui utilise son puissant Cris de Métal. La capitaine des Rykers récupère le ballon et l'envoie d'une magnifique tête à son coéquipier. D'Jok lui atterri lourdement sur le terrain en verre.

- ** _Tu serre à rien._** Cris Thran dans son oreillette.

D'Jok serre les poings et tout en ce mordent la lèvre inférieur réplique.

- _Merde._

Derrière Rocket et Tia cherchent à empêcher la progression des Rykers. Mais les attaquantes adverses passe sans problème les deux joueurs et continuent leur chemin ballon aux pieds. Micro-Ice prend alors le relais mais sans succès.

Sans suis un passage en force des Rykers face à Meï et Thran. D'un superbe mouvement de jambes le numéros 8 des Rykers passe Meï avant de faire la passe à sa capitaine. Celle-ci dribble Thran et shoote de toute ses force en direction des buts. Heureusement Ahito arrête la balle d'un splendide retourner.

Il relance vers l'avant et ces dans les pieds de Rocket que le ballon vient se loger. Le premier capitaine des SK remonte le terrain puis passe à Tia qui passe deux joueurs adverse. Mais elle se retrouve coincer par les défenseurs Rykers.

En cherchent autour d'elle une solution elle remarque D'Jok seul. Et la là réalité la rattrape, en une fraction de seconde. Le temps ralentit alors qu'elle observe le numéros 9 des SK. Le teint pâle, les joues creusés, l'aire fatigué et enfin l'absence de vie dans ses yeux d'habitudes d'un éclatent vert émeraude.

Sans réfléchir Tia active le Souffle et passe à D'Jok. Celui-ci surpris de recevoir le ballon regarde sa coéquipière les yeux ronds. Il n'entent même pas les autres l'insulter.

Et comme si une flamme se rallumé dans ses entrailles D'Jok pivote sur lui-même et franchis les derniers mètres qui le sépare des buts en une fraction de seconde. Tout en faisant appelle au Souffle le numéro 9 saute dans les aires et shoote avec une puissance inouïe dans la balle qui fini malheureusement sa course dans le potto droit des cages adverses.

D'Jok atterri par terre mais manque de s'écrouler t'en la tête lui tourne. Sa vue est brouiller et ces quand il la retrouve qu'il constate qu'il n'a pas marqué. Dégoûter l'attaquent des SK s'effondre à genoux tout en écoutent les réprimandes de son équipe.

- ** _Non mais ça va pas Tia de faire la passe à ce nul ?_ **Hurle presque Rocket dans l'oreillette.

- _Il nes pas avec nous il nous en a donnais la preuve._ Rajoute Meï.

- _Il a fait exprès de rater son tire, j'en suis sur._ Renchéri Thran.

- ** _Bravo_** _D'Jok, merci._ Fini Ahito.

Dans ces moments là seul Micro-Ice ne dit pas un mots. Lui qui d'habitude fait énormément de blague pour en rajouter une couche ne bouge pas. Il regarde seulement son ancien meilleur amis à genoux la tête dans les mains.

- _Ça va ces bon j'ai pas réfléchi. Et puis si j'ai envie de lui faire la passe je le fait. Il ne touche jamais le ballon. Ces pas juste._ Coupe Tia.

- _Et alors on avais convenu comme sa._ Réplique Rocket.

- _Tu me déçois vraiment Rocket. En t'en que capitaine je me doit de faire en sorte que tout le monde est la balle. Alors D'Jok aura le ballon que sa vous plaise ou non._ Tranche Tia.

Suite à cela la capitaine des doubles champions en titre ce dirige vers son amis.

- _D'Jok ?_ Demande telle doucement.

Surpris que l'on vienne lui parler l' attaquent des SK relève la tête.

- _Oui capitaine ?_

Le souffle de Tia se coupe alors d'un coup. Cette simple phrase à était prononcée dans un niveau sonore tellement bas qu'elle à bien cru ne pas l'entendre.

- _Est-ce que ça va ?_ Demande telle prudente.

- _Oui très bien merci._ Répond son interlocuteur avec un grand sourire.

- _Comment tu fait D'Jok ?_ Réplique Tia.

- _Qu'es que tu veut dire ?_ Répond le numéro 9.

- _Comment tu fait pour toujours garder le sourire alors que sa fait trois mois qu'on te fait vivre un enfer._ Proclame la capitaine.

Au moment où D'Jok va répondre l'oreillette des deux joueurs grésille pour faire résonner la voix d' Aarch dans les conduits auditifs des deux joueurs.

- _D'Jok, Tia ce nes pas le moment de parler. Retourner à vos place._

- _Bien coach._ Répond D'Jok.

Et ces sous le regard triste de Tia et celui haineux de ses coéquipier que l'ex capitaine de Team Paradisia reprend sa place.

\- _La première mi-temps ce termine sur un score sans appelle, 3-0 pour les Rykers._ Proclame Callie dans son micro.

La navette ramènent les joueurs aux vestiaires vient d'atterrir sur la pelouse. Tout les SK se dirige alors vers elle mais Rocket pousse violement D'Jok tout en prononcent.

- _Tu devrais retourner avec Team Paradisia. L'équipe des traîtres te va tellement bien. Au moins tu y avais ta place._

Le ton est froid, dur et tellement haineux que D'Jok ne peut plus tenir. A bout il se mort violement la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Ses phalanges deviennent blanches à mesure qu'il serre les poings.

Puis plus rien.

Une immense douleur paralysent tout ses membres le prend. Son souffle se coupe plus rien ne lui obéit.

De l'autre côté du terrain les SK sont tous monter sur le navette qui ne décolle pas attendent patiemment le dernier joueur manquent. A bord tous s'impatiente.

- _Mais ces pas vrais, déjà qu'il nous fait perdre le match, il va pas aussi nous faire perdre la mi-temps ?_ Râle Thran.

Tia inquiète tourne alors la tête dans la direction de leur attaquent et la le temps s'arrête. Comme au ralentit elle voie D'Jok figer qui s'écroule lentement sur le sol froid du terrain de verre. La panique la prend quand telle comprend que ce nes pas normale. Alors Tia saute de la navette.

- ** _D'JOK._** Hurle telle alors qu'elle cours vers lui.

Le reste de l'équipe se tourne alors d'un seul homme vers la voie plus que terrifiée de leur capitaine. Et la rien, pas un son, pas un mouvement nes présent. Juste le choc de la visions.

Dans une salle du Genèse Stadium prévue exprès pour les coachs et les soignent, trois personnes discutes quand une console se met à biper. Dame Simbaï l'amie d'Aarch mais aussi l'infirmière de l'équipe accoure pour voir ce qui provoque cela. Aarch et Clamp la suivent de près.

- _Que ce passe t'il Simbaï ?_ Demande Aarch.

- _Ces D'Jok, il…il est en pleine crise cardiaque._ Répond l'amie du coach.

- ** _QUOI ?_** _Mais comment sa ce fait qu'on a pas était prévenu avant ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien Aarch._

- _Laisse moi voire Simbaï je vais bien trouver ce qui cloche._ Répond Clamp.

Le mécanicien et inventeur du coach se penche sur la console, il appuis sur une série de boutons. Quelque seconde plus tard le verdict tombe.

- _Ta console à était trafiquer Simbaï._

- _Comment ça ?_ Demande l'infirmière.

- _Quelqu'un a trafiquer ton programme de suivi des joueurs._ Reprend Clamp plus simplement.

- _Pour quoi avoir fait Sa ?_ Demande Aarch.

- _Le seul joueur dont les données on était trafiquer est…._

- _D'Jok._ Fini Aarch.

- _Ce qui explique que nous n'avons pas était prévenu plus tôt._ Reprend Simbaï.

- _Je pense que je vais devoir demander des explication aux SK._ Réplique Aarch plus qu'hors de lui.

*

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. Ces ma première fanfic sur Galactik Football donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Sur le terrain les Snow-Kids entour D'Jok, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils doivent faire.

- _Bon les SK remonter sur la navette. Thran et Rocket porté D'Jok il faut faire vite._ Tranche la voix d'Aarch.

Les joueurs s'exécutent sans broncher et en mois de cinq minutes toute l'équipe est réunis dans les vestiaires. Aarch, Clamp et Dame Simbaï sont déjà présent.

- _Thran, Rocket suivez moi avec D'Jok._ Ordonne Dame Simbaï.

Sans un mots les deux joueurs obéir à la soigneuse et disparurent du champ de visions de l'équipe.

- _Que ce passe t'il avec D'Jok ?_ Questionne Aarch non sens un soupçons d'énervement dans la voie.

Fait suite à cette question un énorme blanc. Ne pouvant pas supporter plus longtemps ce silence Tia pris la parole.

- _Il ce passe que depuis que D'Jok est revenu dans l'équipe les autres le traite comme un traître._

- _Mais c'est un traître._ Réplique Ahito.

- _Et pour quoi cela ?_ Demande Aarch.

- _Parce qu'il a révéler le point faible d'Ahito à Team Paradisia._ Répond Thran tout en rentrent dans la pièce.

- _Oui mais ce nes une raison pour lui avoir fait subir autent de chose._ Tranche Tia.

- _Quelles choses ?_ Questionne Clamp.

- _Les insultes, les bousculade, l'ignorance, le rejet lors des entraînements, les coups, le trafique de la sonnerie de sa chambre pour que des qu'on sonne sa sorte une insulte. Et j'en passe et des meilleures._ Réplique Tia.

- _Tu y a participais aussi je te rappelle._ Tranche Rocket.

Hors d'elle Tia se lève du canapé ou le reste de l'équipe est affalé.

- _ **J'en est marre d'être la méchante. Je ne les pas insulté ni bousculer ni frappé.** Mais ces vrais que je nes pas réagis parce que je penser que sa n'affecté pas D'Jok. __Jusqu'à ce que je le voix sur le terrain._ Le ton énervé au début du discours devient faible à cette dernière phrase.

- _J'ai une autre question. Qui a trafiquer le programme de suivis des joueurs de Simbaï ?_ Tranche Aarch.

- _Comment sa le programme à était trafiquer ?_ Répond le petit brun.

- _Tu as bien entendu Micro-Ice. Quelqu'un à fourré son nez dans la console de Simbaï pour mettre le souk dans la fiche de D'Jok._ Reprend Clamp.

Tous on l'aire surpris mais surtout choquer que quelqu'un est l'audace de faire sa. Après tout si cette console est la ces bien pour vérifier qu'ils soit en bonne santé. A bout de nerfs Aarch hausse le ton et cris dans le vestiaire.

- ** _SI LE COUPABLE NE CE DÉNONCE PAS JE FAIT FAIRE À L'ÉQUIPE UN ENTRAÎNEMENT INTENSIF DE QUATRE HEURES TOUS LES JOURS. ET CE PENDANT PLUS DE DEUX SEMAINES._**

- ** _QUOI ??_** Hurle Micro-Ice

- ** _TU A BIEN ENTENDU._** Répète Aarch.

Au bout de quelque seconde ou tous se jette des regards accusateur mais aussi meurtrier. Une mains ce lève enfin.

- _Ces mois qui est trafiqué le programme._ Déclare une voix.

- _Thran ? Mais pour quoi ?_ Demande Aarch choqué.

- _Je voulais que D'Jok paye pour sa trahison. Car mon frère et l'équipe était en danger. Alors j'ai trafiqué la console de Dame Simbaï pour me venger._ Répond timidement l'intéresser.

- ** _NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? CES TRÈS GRAVE CE QUE TU AS FAIT THRAN. ET SI LA CONSOLE N'AVAIS PAS SONNÉE POUR NOUS PRÉVENIR QUE D'JOK FAISAIT UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE HEIN ? JE VAIS TE LE DIRE IL SERAIS MORT À L'HEURE QU'IL EST._** La Aarch sors vraiment de ses gons.

- _Attendez D'Jok à fait quoi ?_ Coupe Tia.

- _Une crise cardiaque._ Répète Clamp.

- _Vous avez pas étez prévenu avant ?_ Demande innocemment la capitaine.

- _Non car le programme à était trafiquer. On à eu de la chance que la console nous signale que sa n'allé pas. Sinon D'Jok serais surement mort._ Répond Clamp calmement.

- _J'y crois pas._ Répond Tia en se laissent tomber sur le canapé. **_Thran tu a mis D'Jok en danger pour une pauvre vengeance ?_** S'énerve celle-ci.

- _Ce qu'il a fait à mon frère et à l'équipe est impardonnable._ Répond Thran.

Les autres membres de l'équipe acquiesce. Et Tia sors à son tour de ses gons.

- ** _NON MAIS ON PARLE D'UNE VIE, DE NOTRE AMI. CERTE IL A FAIT UNE ERREUR MAIS DE LA À RISQUER SA VIE TU ME DÉÇOIS. COMMENT AURAIS RÉAGIS AHITO SI D'JOK SERAIS MORT HEIN ?_** Hurle Tia.

Thran ne répond pas trop secouer par les paroles de sa capitaine. Mais ces Ahito qui c'est endormi un peut avant qui brise le silence.

- _Je n'aurais pas pardonné à Thran sa ces sur. Mais ces vraie que tu as pousser le bouchons beaucoup trop loin. On voulais que D'Jok se rende compte de la gravité de sons erreurs mais nous n'avons jamais voulu jouer avec sa vie._ Dit il d'un ton calme.

Le reste de l'équipe acquiesce une nouvelle fois.

Au moment où Aarch ouvre la bouche pour poursuivre le sifflet signifient que la mi-temps est terminée retenti.

- _Bon Mark tu rentre et vous avancé tous d'un cran._ Proclame Aarch.

Sans suis le retour des SK sur la pelouse dans un silence de plomb.

Le reste du match ce passe sans qu'aucun des SK ne prononce un mot.

- ** _Et cet une victoire des Rykers 5-0 chère holos-spectateurs. On peut dire que les Snow Kids on était pulvérisé. Qu'elle déception de la par des doubles champions en titre._** Crie Callie dans son micro.

- _Tout à fait mais cela doit être à cause de D'Jok. Nous avons était informé qu'il a fait une crise cardiaque._ Reprend Nork.

- _Quel drame mes amis j'espère qu'il ce remettra vite. Souhaitons lui un bon rétablissement._ Poursuit Callie.

Sur ce les deux équipes quitte le terrain pour retourner aux vestiaires. Ces la que les SK retrouve Aarch qui n'attend pas pour prendre la parole.

- _Je nes qu'une seule chose à vous dire. Vous ne méritiez pas d'aller en final de toute de façon. Ces mieux que vous ailliez perdu._

Les Snow Kids ne répondent rien bien conscient que leur coach à raisons. Au bout d'une longue minute Aarch reprend la parole.

- _Comment va D'Jok Simbaï ?_

- _Il a fait plusieurs arrêt cardiaque à la suite mais j'ai réussi à relancer le cœur. Par contre vue son état de fatigue et sa dénutrition une autre attaque lui sera fatale._ Répond l'infirmière.

- _Comment sa fatale ?_ Demande Tia.

- _Il mourra._ Réplique Clamp.

- _Non…_ Et la seul chose qui passe les lèvres de Tia et Micro-Ice.

- _Il est où ?_ Demande alors Aarch.

- _Je les placé en soin intensif. J'ai fait des examens les résultats sont alarment._ Répond Dame Simbaï.

- _Comment ça ?_ Réplique Aarch.

- _Et bien comme je vous l'ais dit D'Jok est extrêmement fatiguer. D'après les examens cela fait plus de deux mois qu'il ne dort qu'une heure par nuit voir même qu'il enchaîne les nuits blanches. De plus j'ai pu remarquer que sa fait un moment qu'il n'a rien manger. Ses muscles on complétement fondu._ Reprend Dame Simbaï.

- _On est des monstres. On a jamais voulu que sa aille aussi loin._ Pleure Mei.

- _Ces de notre faute également sa fait longtemps qu'il nes pas bien et que son état se dégrade. Pourtant nous n'avons rien vue._ Dit Dame Simbaï en baissent la tête.

- _Je peut aller le voir s'il vous plait ?_ Demande Tia.

- _Moi aussi je vous en pris Dame Simbaï._ Réplique Micro-Ice.

- _D'accord mais pas longtemps il faut qu'il se repose un maximum._ Répond l'infirmière.

- _Super._ Dit les deux jeunes en se tapent dans les mains.

Ils suivent Dame Simbaï jusqu'aux soins intensifs mais reste bloquer devant la porte quelques secondes. Ces finalement Tia qui ouvre la porte pour rentré dans une salle complètement blanche ou le couvre lit couleur crème cache le corps de D'Jok.

- _Ho mon dieu._ Dit Tia.

D'Jok est la, endormi, un masque à oxygène sur le visage, il est brancher à toute sorte de machine. Une contrôlent son fluide anormalement instable. Une autre sa tension artérielle, une transfusion pour l'eau et une autre pour la nourriture.

Mais la plus grosse des machine est placée pile sous la fenêtre. Une étrange ligne forment des sommets ce dessine sur l'écran. La machine bip régulièrement. Elle contrôle son rythme cardiaque.

Tia et Micro-Ice reste la près de D'Jok pendant un long moment avec pour seul bruit de fond le bip répétitif des machines.

Jusqu'à ce que celle contrôlent son rythme cardiaque ne bip en continue et n'affiche plus qu'une ligne droite.

*

Voilà suite au prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci pour tout vos commantaires je suis content que ma première fanfic sur Galactik Football vous plaise. J'espere que la suite sera à la hauteur. N'hésiter pas a me dire ce qui ne va pas. Bonne lecture.

*

Chapitre 3

Paniquer Tia se précipite à la porte qu'elle ouvre avec fracas pour souffler à Dame Simbaï.

- _Ces D'Jok._

Ces simples mots font réagir l'infirmière qui suis la jeune fille dans le chambre où elle trouve Micro-Ice tenant la mains de son meilleur ami.

Tout autour les différentes machines bip tellement fort qu'elles casseraient les tympans de qui compte approcherais d'elles.

Dame Simbaï avise celle du rythme cardiaque puis celle du Fluide. Avant de ce précipiter vers le défibrillateur en ordonnant.

- _Micro-Ice va chercher Aarch vite._

- _Eu….oui._ Répond l'interpeler avant de sortir de la pièce en courant.

Dame Simbaï se met immédiatement au travail. Elle défais le haut de la chemise de D'Jok et pose sur son torse le défibrillateur. Elle essaye et réessaye mais rien n'y fait. Alors au bout de plusieurs longues secondes Tia fond en larme tenant fermement la mains de son coéquipier.

- _D'Jok je t'en supplie tu peut pas me faire sa._ Dit elle.

A côté d'elle Dame Simbaï s'affaire toujours à relancer le cœur de D'Jok. Au bout de cinq longues minutes la porte s'ouvre sur Aarch, Micro-Ice et le reste de l'équipe. Tous ce presse vers leur ami mais reste cependant à distance raisonnable pour laisser Dame Simbaï travailler.

Mais celle-ci fini bien vite par arrêter voyant bien que sa ne serre à rien. Tia se jette alors sur le corps de D'Jok.

- _On la tuer, on est des monstres…. Pardonne nous D'Jok…..Pardonne moi._ Pleure Tia le visage collé dans le cou du numéro 9.

Toute l'équipe rejoind leur capitaine dans ses larmes. En signe d'adieux et de soutient chaqu'un place une mains sur le corps sans vie de D'Jok.

Alors que tout semble perdu Thran à une idée.

- _Et si on lui donner tous un peut de notre Souffle pendant que Dame Simbaï utilise le défibrillateur ?_

L'équipe reste silencieuse un moment mais ces sens compter sur l'arriver de Clamp.

- _C'est une super idée Thran._ Répond le mécanicien.

Alors tous le monde exécute l'idée que tout les adultes approuve. Au bout d'une dizaines d'essaies les SK s'avoue vaincus. Mais enfin la machine du rythme cardiaque bip de nouveaux bien que de façon irrégulière.

Soulager d'avoir réussi à sauver leur coéquipier l'équipe pousse un long soupire de soulagement bientôt accompagner de ceux du coach et des autres. Ces Aarch qui reprend la parole.

- _Dit moi Simbaï comment sa ce fait que son Fluide soit aussi instable ?_

- _Pour être honnête avec toi je n'en sais rien. J'avais déjà vue cela avec Ahito quand son Souffle était en contacte du Multi-Fluide. Mais la je ne serais te dire pour quoi._ Répond l'intéressée.

- _Simbaï es que tu veut bien lui faire un prélèvement de Fluide pour que je l'analyse ?_ Demande Clamp.

- _Oui je peut. Mais qu'es que tu veut en faire ?_ Rétorque l'infirmière.

- _Je vais essayer de voir pour quoi son Fluide est dans cette état._ Proclame l'inventeur.

- _D'accord._ Répond simplement Dame Simbaï avant de s'exécuter.

Pendant ce temps les SK se questionnent eux aussi en silence, en rapport avec le Fluide de leur ami.

Ces Thran qui se pose le plus de questions. En effet le Souffle de son frère avais réagi de la même magnière mais avec le Multi-Fluide. Hors la il n'y en a aucune trace, de plus connaissent parfaitement D'Jok ce n'es pas une simple accumulation de fatigue, de stresse et de colère qui aurais eu resond de lui.

C'est avec toute ses questions en tête qu'il reste une bonne heure avec ses camarades à veiller sur D'Jok. Mais voyent l'heure bien avancée de la soirée Dame Simbaï les reprend gentillement à l'ordre.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas il va mieux. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Sinon vous ne tiendrais pas demain._

- _D'accord bonne nuit Dame Simbaï._ Réponde en cœur les SK.

Puis tous sorte de la chambre sauf Tia qui préfère poser une dernière question à l'infirmerie. Ce geste ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de Rocket qui reste légèrement cacher derrière la porte écoutent la conversation de sa petite amie.

- _Dame Simbaï. Es que je peut dormir ici s'il vous plais ?_ Demande la capitaine un peut hésitante.

- _Tia, D'Jok à vraiment besoin repos._ Répond l'adulte.

- _S'il vous plais. J'ai… J'ai tellement peur de le perdre une seconde fois._

Tia craque à la fin de sa phrase et fond en larme dans les bras de Dame Simbaï.

Celle-ci attend patiemment que la jeune fille se calme pour répondre.

- _Tu tient à lui pas vrais ?_

- _Oui énormément._ Répond du tac au tac Tia.

- _Attention Tia si tu mélange t'es sentiments pour deux garçons tu joue sur un terrain dangereux._ Menace l'infirmière.

- _Il est vrais que j'aime Rocket mais il y a eu plusieurs moment ou mon cœurs bâté pour D'Jok je l'avoue._

- _Tu veut m'en parler ?_ Propose alors Simbaï.

- _Quand Rocket à quitter l'équipe pour jouer au Netherball j'ai eu très peur. Et D'Jok à était la pour moi. Pareille lorsque Rocket à refuser de revenir dans l'équipe, ces D'Jok qui m'a consolé et qui est rester avec moi toute la nuit. D'Jok à toujours était la pour moi quoi qu'il arrive. Mais quand ce fût à son tour de quitter l'équipe j'ai ressenti comme un immense vide. J'ai tout fait pour Rocket mais lui n'a rien_ _fait pour moi quand t'il à vue que je n'allais pas bien. Et quand D'Jok est revenu l'attitude de Rocket et des autres à changée. Même si je ne le disais pas à l'équipe je continuais de parler avec D'Jok et sa me faisait autent de bien qu'à lui. Même si je nes jamais vue a quel points il etait mal. Mes sentiments pour Rocket se sont peut à peut effacés avec le temps et maintenant je comprend. Mes_ _sentiments pour lui son mors car sa fait trop longtemps que je ne le reconnais plus._ _Mais je ne sais pas comment le dire à Rocket sans qu'il ne le prenne mal._ Explique la capitaine tout en serrent la mains de son ami dans la sienne.

- _Je comprend. Dans ce cas je te donne l'autorisation de dormir ici. Mais à une condition._ Répond Dame Simbaï.

- _Tout ce que vous voudrez._ Réplique la jeune capitaine.

- _Que tu me prévienne immédiatement si son état se dégrade encore._ Proclame la soigneuse.

- _Promis Dame Simbaï._ Souri Tia.

Derrière les filles un jeune homme a la peau mate serre les poings et les dents tout en jurent.

- _D'Jok… Tu va me payer sa._

Il se tourne une dernière fois vers sa petite copine avant de faire volte face. Rocket retourne donc dans sa chambre et ne peut trouver le sommeil t'en t'il est énerver.

Le lendemain matin Dame Simbaï vient effectuer une ronde pour vérifier l'état de son malade. Elle trouve alors Tia endormie la tête posée sur le torse du jeune homme allonger sur le lit. Elle sourie mais se décide finalement à réveiller la jeune joueuse pour ne pas qu'elle rate l'entraînement. Gentiment elle secoue l'épaule de Tia qui gémi légèrement de mécontentement.

- _Tia si tu dors encore tu va arriver en retard et tu sais que Aarch n'aime pas sa._ Dit doucement Dame Simbaï.

La jeune fille se frotte les yeux avant de s'étirer. Quand elle est complètement réveiller elle pose les yeux sur D'Jok puis sur Dame Simbaï qui s'empresse de la rassurer.

-Ne t _'inquiète pas il va bien, son état est stable._

Tia souffle de soulagement avant de porter son attention sur la pendule de l'infirmerie.

- ** _HO NON IL EST DEJA SI TARD ?_** Ce met à hurler Tia. _Dame Simbaï je pourrais revenir après l'entraînement ?_ Demande telle innocemment.

- _Oui mais file vite._ Répond son interlocutrice.

Alors Tia s'éclipse et cours à prendre halène jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que tout les regards ce pose sur elle Tia rougie.

- _Pour quoi est tu en retard Tia ? Un peut plus on commencer sans toi._ Dit Aarch d'un ton ferme.

- _Je suis rester au près de D'Jok mais je me suis endormie._ Répond Tia.

- _Bon sa passe pour cette fois._ Souffle Aarch. _Va rejoindre les autres._

- _Oui coach._ Répond la jeune fille.

Sur ce elle rejoins le reste de l'équipe déjà en place. En arrivent dans la zone de l'Holo-Trainer tout le monde lui saute dessus pour avoir des nouvelles de D'Jok. Mais au milieux de tout ce raffut Tia croise le regard noir de Rocket et la peur la submerge.

*

Voily voilou. Désoler pour le temps d'attante mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me consentré uniquement sur une seule fanfic. Sur ceux j'éspere que ce chapitre vous à plus et je vous invite a aller voir mes autres fic. Bonne soirée.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Une semaine c'est écoulée depuis l'accident lors de la demi final de la Galactik Football Cup. Pendant tous ce temps Tia à fuie Rocket comme on fuie la peste. Et cela fait deux jours que D'Jok à repris connaissance. Malheureusement jusque là Dame Simbaï à interdit les visites pour que le jeune joueur reprenne des forces.

Ce matin encore Dame Simbaï ce trouve dans la chambre ou est hospitalisé l'attaquant des SK.

- _Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui D'Jok ?_ Demande gentiment l'infirmière.

- _Ça va mieux qu'hier en tout cas._ Répond son vis-à-vis.

- _Je suis ravis de voir que ta fièvre est enfin tomber. Si tu te repose encore correctement aujourd'hui tu pourras reprendre l'entraînement dés demain._ Reprend Dame Simbaï.

- _T'en mieux je commencé a m'ennuyer ici._ Répond D'Jok.

- _Et bien j'en connais d'autre qui vont être content de pouvoir venir te voir aujourd'hui_. Rétorque l'adulte.

- _Qui sa ?_ Demande le numéro 9 plus que curieux.

- _Ton équipe par dit._ Répond Dame Simbaï souriante.

D'Jok baisse alors la tête soudainement fasciné par la couleur blanche de ses draps. Face à ce silence Dame Simbaï ne peut s'empêcher de le questionner.

- _Es que tout va bien D'Jok ?_

- _Je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai pas vraiment envi de subir à nouveaux les horreurs d'avant le match._ Répond mollement le jeune joueur.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas ils on compris la leçon. Ils était tous très inquiets quand tu a fait ta crise cardiaque._

Soudainement intéressé par le récit de Dame Simbaï, D'Jok relève la tête avec un regard plus qu'étonné. Se sentent encouragé l'infirmière reprend.

- _Ils était tellement inquiets et secoué après la crise que leur à faite Tia qu'ils on perdu le match._

- _Comment sa la crise qu'à faite Tia ? Et attendez vous avez dit qu'ils ont perdu le match._ Demande D'Jok choqué.

- _Oui Thran n'a pas bien supporté le fait que tu est vendu le secret d'Ahito. Alors il a trafiqué ma console pour ne pas que nous soyons avertie si tu n'allais pas bien._ Reprend Dame Simbaï.

- _Je m'y attendé de la part de Thran._ Souffle D'Jok.

- _Tia à alors dit leurs quatre vérité à l'équipe ce qui les a complètement retourné. Ils étaient tellement honteux qu'ils n'étaient plus concentré sur le match._ Continue l'infirmière.

- _Je comprend mais…._ Reprend le jeune joueur.

- _Il n'y a pas de mais D'Jok sans eux tu serais mort._ Répond Dame Simbaï en haussent légèrement le ton.

- _Quoi ?_ Interroge D'Jok la voix légèrement étranglée à l'idée qu'il aurais pue y passer.

- _Tu as refait un arrêt cardiaque que je nes pas pue annuler. Ton cœur ne repartait pas. Mais Thran à eu une idée. Elle consisté à ce que toute l'équipe te transfert un peut de Souffle. Et sa a marché. D'Jok si ils ne t'appréciés pas tu ne serais plus la._ Termine l'adulte sur un ton sérieux mais calme.

Avant même que D'Jok nes pue ouvrir la bouche pour répondre le bruit bien caractéristique de quelqu'un qui frappe sur une porte ce fait entendre. Dame Simbaï va donc ouvrir et permet aux visiteurs d'entrer.

Ces donc Aarch et Clamp suivis de toute l'équipe qui font éruption dans la petite pièce.

Légèrement méfiant D'Jok n'ose pas relever la tête vers les SK. Mais ces sans compter sur Micro-Ice et Tia qui lui saute dessus.

- _Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aille mieux D'Jok._ Proclame Tia les larmes aux yeux.

- _On est vraiment désoler mon pote. J'espère que tu nous pardonnera. Bien sûr je me suis réinstaller dans ta chambre. Enfin si tu veut bien de moi après ce que je t'es fait._ Reprend Micro-Ice légèrement honteux de son comportement.

Encore un peut secoué D'Jok ne répond rien ce contentent d'observer les membres de son équipe un par un. Alors tous en cœur les SK proclame. Mais à l'arrière du groupe un certain joueur nommer Rocket reste étranglement silencieux.

- _Nous sommes désoler D'Jok. Notre comportement à était des plus horrible. Nous voulions te souhaiter un excellent retour parmi nous. Nous espérons que tu puisse nous pardonner pour notre réaction déplacé._

Sous le choc D'Jok ne sais quoi répondre. Mais en voyant que ses coéquipier attende une réponse de sa part le jeune homme secoue vigoureusement les mains devant de lui.

- _Ce nes pas grave les gars._

Il marque un léger temps d'arrêt avant de baisser la tête honteux.

- _Ces plutôt à moi de m'excuser. J'avais méritée cette punition alors ne vous reprochait rien._ Fini t'il avec un grand sourire.

L'équipe reste un moment silencieuse la bouche pendante face à cette révélation. Alors D'Jok savais l'ampleur de sa trahison ? Et il les avaient laissé le punir gratuitement ?

Ces finalement Clamp qui prend la parole.

- _Simbaï j'ai les résultat du prélèvement de Fluide de D'Jok._

Tous tourne la tête vers l'inventeur qui poursuit malgré le fait d'avoir demander aux jeunes de sortir. Qui ont bien sûr tous refuser.

- _Le Souffle de D'Jok est en train de se mélanger au Multi-Fluide._

- _Comment sa ?_ Questionne Aarch.

- _Il y a présence de Multi-Fluide dans le corps de D'Jok._ Reprend calmement Clamp.

- _Je m'en douter._ Proclame Thran.

- _Mais comment sa peut être possible ?_ Rétorque Tia.

- _Ça je n'en sais rien._ Répond Clamp.

- _Moi je crois savoir._ Résonne une voix tremblante et faible.

Tous ce tourne alors d'un seul homme en direction de D'Jok. Il se tient la tête entre les mains et regarde son lit en tremblant.

- _Je me rappelle maintenant…_ Reprend le jeune homme.

- _Tu te souvient de quoi D'Jok ? Ces très importent._ Proclame Aarch.

L'interpeller relève la tête les larmes aux yeux ce qui sur le coup choc absolument tout le monde. D'une voix peut assuré il reprend.

- _J'ai…j'ai jamais voulut dire ton point faible Ahito. Mais…mais Lord Phoenix ma forcé._

- _Comment sa il ta forcé ?_ Demande Clamp.

- _Depuis que j'ai rejoint Team Paradisia j'ai…j'ai appris beaucoup de chose…Les joueuses sont toute des Droïdes…Quand j'ai découvert sa Lord Phoenix ma dit de ne rien dire….Mais après…_

- _D'Jok je t'en pris dit nous la suite._ Demande Aarch.

- _J'ai commencer à me sentir mal…C'était pas méchant au début…Mais à des moment je ressentais une forte douleur dans mes muscles…Puis j'ai découvert des sorte de petits trous au creux de mes coudes…Vue la taille j'ai penser à des piqûres mais_ _l'aiguille était super grosse alors…Tout les jours j'en avais des nouveaux…Et puis le jours du match est arrivé et tout est partie en vrille._

- _Explique D'Jok._ Demande Tia d'une voix douce tout en serrent son ami dans ses bras.

Et au grand étonnement de tous D'Jok craque. Pour la première fois les SK voie leur ami et ancien capitaine pleuré. Mais il reprend tout de même.

- _J'ai refusé de leur dire ton point faible Ahito je te le jure…Mais Lord Phoenix ma dit qu'il emploierai les grands moyens…Je me suis retrouver attaché à une chaise sans vraiment comprendre pour quoi…Puis il a sortie une grosse seringue remplis d'un drôle de truc violet…et il ma dit que c'était du Multi-Fluide…J'ai pas bien_ _compris mais il me la enfoncer dans le bras…Quand c'était fini je me sentais plus mal encore…Il…il ma alors expliquer qu'il m'injectais une dose de Multi-Fluide toute les nuits à mon insu…Pour me rendre plus fort…Puis il a posé sa canne devant moi et prononcé des trucs que j'ai pas_ _compris…Juste après je déballé le secret d'Ahito et je pensais que mes coéquipières était de vraie filles...Je suis sincèrement désoler Ahito…Je jure que je voulais pas faire sa._ Fini D'Jok en plongent ses yeux verts remplis de l'arme sur le gardien.

Toute l'équipe ne peut dire un mots alors qu'Aarch frappe violemment le mur en jurent contre Phoenix. Seul Clamp et Thran cherche une solution.

Sachent que cela fait un ans que D'Jok à rejoint Team Paradisia et même si il aurais découvert la nature des joueuses tard. Il n'en coûte rien que le niveau de Multi-Fluide et très voire trop élevé. Le retiré de force pourrais empiré les choses. Mais alors que faire ?

*

Voilà voilà je suis désoler pour les fautes pour t'en je les relies plusieurs fois avant de les posters. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Et ne vous en faite pas D'Jok sera plus actif dans la suite. J'ai juste voulue casser un peut sa carapace car au bout d'un moment on craque tous. Voilou à la prochaine et merci pour les commentaires.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Après plus de cinq minutes de silence entrecouper du bip des machines et des reniflements de D'Jok, Ahito prend la parole.

- _Vue les circonstances je ne peut pas t'en vouloir. Je te pardonne D'Jok._

Le joueur relève la tête vers son ami qui lui sourie. Les larmes de D'Jok s'apaises un peut. Ahito reprend sur sa lancée.

- _Je parie que ces le cas pour tous les autres._ Il se tourne face à l'équipe. _Pas vrais les gars ?_

- ** _OUAIS._** Répondent t'ils en cœur.

- _Merci._ Retoque D'Jok en s'essuyant les yeux.

Toute l'équipe se rapproche de leur attaquent pour un câlin collectif. Mais Rocket ne participe pas comme les autres. Terriblement remonter contre D'Jok il serre les dents pour ne pas lui mettre son poing dans le visage. Les SK restent dans cette position quelques secondes avant de ce séparé. Dame Simbaï prend alors la parole.

- _Bon les enfants il est temps de laisser D'Jok se reposer._

- _Dame Simbaï à raisons. Tous à l'entraînement._ Reprend Aarch.

Sans plus de cérémonie l'équipe quitte la pièce suivit de leur coach et de Clamp. Dame Simbaï elle reste un peut avec D'Jok pour une dernière vérification.

- _Je vais mieux je vous la promet._ Dit alors le joueur.

- _Je te crois mais je tient à le vérifier. Ces pour ton bien._ Répond doucement l'adulte.

D'Jok roule des yeux est attend patiemment que Dame Simbaï face ce qu'elle a faire. Une fois qu'elle a terminé elle se redresse puis s'adresse à son malade.

- _Je suis formelle tu peut reprendre l'entraînement dés demain._ Dit elle doucement.

- _Cool ! Merci Dame Simbaï._ Répond D'Jok.

- _Pas de soucis ces normal._ Retoque l'infirmière avant de prendre congé.

Une fois sortie de l'infirmerie Dame Simbaï rejoint Aarch et Clamp dans la salle d'entraînement.

- _Alors comment il va ?_ Questionne Aarch.

- _Mieux mais son Fluide est très instable._ Répond Dame Simbaï.

- _Le Multi-Fluide est très. dangereux. Qu'es qu'on peut faire pour aider D'Jok ?_ Demande Aarch.

- _Je n'en sais rien._ Répond l'infirmière.

- _Une chose est sur on ne peut le retirer de force sinon D'Jok ne sens sortira pas._ Rétorque Clamp.

- _Alors qu'es qu'on fait ?_ Demande Aarch.

- _Il fait attendre. Je vais chercher une solution pour régler sa. Mais je ne vous promet rien._ Répond Clamp.

- _Mais plus on attend plus D'Jok est en danger. Le Multi-Fluide le fatigue beaucoup. Si on attend trop longtemps et que le Multi-Fluide fini par complètement se mélanger au Souffle D'Jok y restera._ Proclame l'infirmière.

- _Tu as raisons Simbaï mais nous n'avons pas le choix._ Répond Clamp.

- _En attendent je compte sur toi Simbaï pour veillé sur D'Jok et de nous tenir au courent de l'évolution du Multi-Fluide._

- _Pas de soucis Aarch._

La journée est longue pour les SK. Entraînement, repas, entraînement, douche, visite à D'Jok, repas et enfin dodo. Ces ravis que toute l'équipe ce glisse sous la couette pour se laisser perdre dans les bars de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin ces exciter que Dame Simbaï retrouve D'Jok. Celui-ci ne tient pas en place ce qui rend difficile les examens de l'infirmière. Une fois les vérifications faite Dame Simbaï donne ses dernière recommandation.

- _Je te prévient D'Jok il ne faut pas que tu utilise le Souffle._

- _Pour quoi ?_ Demande innocemment le joueur.

- _A chaque fois que tu fait appel au souffle tu accélère la fusions des deux Fluide. Donc tu te met en danger._ Répond sérieusement l'adulte.

- _Promis je ferais attention._ Proclame le numéro 9 des SK.

- _Bien alors tu peut y aller._ Reprend l'infirmière.

- _Merci Dame Simbaï._ Répond D'Jok avant de sortir de la salle en courent.

Complètement exciter de pouvoir rejouer et surtout libéré du poids des insulte D'Jok cours. Et c'est bien sur essouffler qu'il entre dans la salle d'entraînement. Au moment où il lève la mains en proclament un grand.

- _Salut les gars._

Tous le monde lui saute dessus ravis de voir que leur amis va mieux.

- _Ta présence à mes côté ma manqué mec._ Proclame le petit brun en passent son bras autour des épaules de D'Jok.

- _Tu ma manqué aussi Micro-Ice._ Répond l'attaquent en ébouriffent les cheveux de son jeune ami.

- _Et pas les cheveux D'Jok tu devrais le savoir. Monsieur pas touché à mon cuir chevelu._ Répond Micro-Ice sur un ton humoristique.

Et ces dans des éclats de rires qu'Aarch fait son entrée. L'entraîneur se racle la gorge et instinctivement les rires laisse place au silence. Aarch profite de se calme pour prendre la parole.

- _Bon vous êtes tous près ?_

- ** _OUI COACH._** Réponde en cœur les SK.

- _Alors tous dans l'Holo-Trainer._ Ordonne Aarch.

Tous les joueurs passe devant leur coach en chahutent mais cela n'empêche pas Aarch d'attraper D'Jok.

- _Fait attention à toi D'Jok. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

- _Ne vous inquiéter pas coach je ferais attention._ Répond le joueur avant de rejoindre les autres.

Deux minutes après tout les SK sont présent sur un terrain en verre, volant dans un fond bleu ciel. D'Jok se place immédiatement face l'hologramme de Sinedd et du reste de l'ancienne équipe des Shadows.

Un frisson parcoure le dos de D'Jok alors que celui-ci fixe le sosie de son ancien rival.

Quand t'il y repense depuis l'explosion de Paradisia l'équipe des Shadows et Sinedd on disparu. D'Jok à donc imaginer le pire. Être face à son portrait le rend mal à l'aise. Il a l'impression de jouer contre des fantômes qu'il préférais voire fait de chaire et de sang.

Mais trêve de rêverie puisque le ballon est propulser dans les aires. D'Jok saute alors pour récupéré la balle qu'il passe rapidement à Micro-Ice. Une fois le ballon aux pieds le petit brun cours en direction des buts adverses tout en driblent Fulmugus et un autre Shadows.

Micro-Ice passe le ballon à Tia qui active le Souffle pour sauter par-dessus le défenseur adverse. Elle repasse à D'Jok qui s'empresse de dribler Sinedd. Mais une fois devant le but alors qu'il s'apprête à tirer il est violement poussé sur le côté.

Quand D'Jok se relève, en titubent, le ballon est dans les filets. Il tourne alors son regard vers celui qui a tirer a sa place.

Ses yeux s'écarquilles en voyant Rocket lui sourire méchamment. Légèrement sonner par sa chute D'Jok demande.

- _Rocket pour quoi ta fait sa ?_

Le milieu de terrain continue de sourire puis répond d'un ton lace.

- _Tu n'aurais jamais pue la mettre vue ton état alors j'ai voulu te ménager._

Légèrement irrité par le ton de son ami D'Jok lui répond froidement.

- _Je ne suis pas en sucre figure toi, je vais très bien. De plus me pousser si violement nes pas une façon de me ménager Rocket. Alors la prochaine fois tu serais gentil de me laisser marquer quand j'en est l'occasion._

D'Jok tourne les talons pour ce replacer mais il ne remarque pas le petit sourire mesquin que lui lance Rocket.

La partie reprend mais Rocket continue de bousculer D'Jok et de lui piquer les ballons qui lui sont destiné. De plus tous le monde remarque très rapidement que D'Jok s'essouffle plus vite que d'habitude. En effet le jeune attaquent a très vite le souffle cours, il transpire beaucoup, sa vision se floute par moment et il manque de tomber plus dune fois. Alors Aarch se tourne vers Clamp.

- _Bon sa suffit fait les sortir._

- _Comme tu veut._ Répond l'inventeur.

Moins de trente secondes plus tard les hologrammes de Sinedd et des autres Shadows s'effacent tout comme le terrain. Les SK se retrouvent dans la salle d'entraînement face à leur coach au regard froid.

Un peut à l'égard de ses coéquipier D'Jok tente t'en bien que mal de reprendre son souffle tout en calment les tremblement de douleur qui secouent de son corps.

Tout en s'approchent de ses joueurs Aarch se racle la gorge, son expression devient plus douce et il proclame.

- _Je suis fière de vous, vous avez bien jouer. Je vous laisse cartier libre pour la journée._

- _Cool merci coach._ Remercie l'équipe.

- _D'Jok tu vient avec moi je doit encore faire des examens._ Coupe Dame Simbaï.

- _D'accord._ Souffle le jeune homme les mains sur sa poitrine douloureuse.

- _Par contre Rocket tu reste j'ai à te parler._ Reprend Aarch sur un ton glaciale.

Rapidement tout le reste de l'équipe s'éclipse pour prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller s'amuser.

Quand ta Rocket celui-ci porte un regard lasse et glacial à son entraîneur. Celui-ci prend la parole.

- _Rocket je doit te dire quelque chose d'important._

*

De quoi Aarch veut il parler à Rocket ? D'Jok est y réellement condamné ? Que mijote l'ex capitaine de l'équipe des SK ? Vous serais tout sa dans le prochain chapitre.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

- _Rocket je doit te parler de quelque chose d'importent._

Le concerner roule des yeux avant de se pencher pour s'étirer. Tout en ballaient il répond.

- _A et de quoi ?_

La colère augmente chez Aarch. À la limite de l'impatience il reprend.

- _Arrête de faire l'innocent Rocket tu as vue comment tu t'es comporter aujourd'hui ?_

Lasser des remontrances de son oncle Rocket répond indifférent.

- _Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler mon oncle._

Aarch s'énerve encore un peut plus, il doit se retenir pour ne pas mettre une claque à son neveu.

- _Tu n'es pas sérieux Rocket ? Et ton comportement avec D'Jok ? Ne me dit pas que tu trouve sa normal ?_

- _Et alors ces le jeu non ? Les faibles reste sur le banc ou alors ils son virer de l'équipe. Seul les meilleurs reste. Vue l'état de D'Jok il ne devrais plus jouer avec nous. Ce nes plus qu'un boulet pour l'équipe._ Proclame Rocket la tête haute et l'aire fière.

- ** _ÇA SUFFIT !_** **_Non mais tu t'entend ? Je te prévient Rocket si au prochaine entraînement tu recommence je n'hésiterais pas à te suspendre. Ces bien claire ?_** Proclame Aarch hors de lui.

- _Fait comme tu veut je m'en moque._ Répond simplement Rocket avant de quitter la pièce le regard sombre.

Un peut plus loin dans l'infirmerie D'Jok peine toujours à retrouver son souffle. Dame Simbaï est en train de lui préparer un remède miracle qu'elle connais bien. Pendant se temps Tia s'occupe de D'Jok.

- _Prend ton temps pour respirer D'Jok._ Dit Tia tout en caressent le dos de son ami.

- _Sur ce….point sa va…ces…la douleur…qui est….dur à…calmer._ Répond difficilement le jeune homme.

- _Ne t'en fait pas D'Jok je te prépare quelque chose qui va faire passer la douleur. Pour ton souffle j'ai aussi la solution. Tia tu veut bien lui donner le masque à oxygène à côté du lit s'il te plait ?_ Continue Dame Simbaï.

- _Oui tout de suite._ Proclame la capitaine des SK.

- _Ho non…pas…encore….se truc._ Répond D'Jok.

- _Aller fait pas l'enfant si tu le prend pas je te le met de force. Prend sa pour un ordre de ta capitaine._ Ordonne Tia.

Tout en faisant la tête D'Jok prend le masque à oxygène et le place sur son nez. Il respire à fond une bonne dizaines de fois avant de retrouver une respiration normale.

- _Ça va mieux D'Jok ?_ Demande innocemment la jeune fille.

- _J'ai enfin retrouver mon souffle donc ça va en s'améliorent._ Sourie l'intéresser.

- _Tient boit sa D'Jok._ Ordonne l'infirmière en tendent un bol.

- _Merci Dame Simbaï._ Répond le jeune homme.

D'Jok avale le contenu du bol et s'étonne de son efficacité. En effet quelques minutes plus tard toute les douleurs qui secouent ses muscles disparaissent.

- _Alors comment tu te sens maintenant ?_ Demande Dame Simbaï.

- _Beaucoup mieux merci._ Sourie D'Jok.

Tia se jette dans les bras de son ami rassuré.

Dans les couloirs du Genèse Stadium nous retrouvons Rocket marchent d'un pas déterminer vers la chambre d'un de ses coéquipier. Une fois devant la porte il ne prend même pas la peine de sonner il rentre et se retrouve face à Meï assise sur son lit.

- _On ne ta pas appris à frapper Rocket ?_ Demande la jeune brune en se levant.

- _Il faut que je te parle Meï._ Répond simplement l'interpeler.

- _Ho et qu'elle est cette discutions qui semble tellement importent que tu n'a pas le temps de frapper ?_ Demande ironiquement la joueuse.

- _Ces en rapport avec D'Jok et Tia._ Répond froidement Rocket.

- _Qu'es que tu veut dire ?_ Meï hausse un sourcil.

- _Tia est amoureuse de D'Jok._ Dit Rocket.

Cette simple phrase attire définitivement l'attention de la jeune fille qui lève les sourcils.

- _Je l'ai entendu, elle a dit sa à Dame Simbaï. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu observer tu est toujours amoureuse de D'Jok. Je me trompe ?_ Réplique Rocket.

- _Tu te trompe complètement en effet. Je ne ressent plus rien pour lui. Sinedd à pris toute la place qu'il occupé._ Retoque la défenseuse.

- _Arrête je t'es observé quand tu était en couple avec Sinedd. Quand D'Jok était dans le coin tu le regardais toujours avec un aire triste. Il y brillait même une étincelle d'amour et de regret._ _En somme tu est sortie avec Sinedd pour faire culpabilisé et faire réfléchir D'Jok sur son comportement. Tu voulais le rendre jaloux. Et quand tu as vue qu'il ne tenter rien pour te récupérer mais au contraire qu'il se contenter de baisser la tête et partir tu a regretter ton geste. Car au fond tu l'aime toujours et le voire dans cet état te détruisait._ Termine le milieu de terrain.

Meï vaincue souffle longuement avant de prendre la parole.

- _D'accord tu ma percer à jours. J'aime encore D'Jok et j'ai très peur pour lui._

- _Si je te dit que Tia est avec lui en se moment et qu'en plus ils se parlaient souvent durant ses trois derniers mois ?_ Reprend Rocket un sourire mauvais au visage.

- ** _QUOI ?_** Dit un peut trop fort la défenseuse.

- _Écoute Meï on sais que Tia aime D'Jok et qu'elle fera tout pour lui. Mais je parie que D'Jok commence à ressentir lui aussi des choses pour Tia._

- _Qu'es que tu as comme preuve ? Tia à toujours était une sœur pour D'Jok rien de plus._ S'énerve Meï.

- _Ces sa dont j'ai besoin. Il faut que tu t'énerve. Si tu veut garder D'Jok il faut le détruire pour l'empêcher de sortir avec Tia._ Proclame le milieu de terrain fière de lui.

- _Mais pour quoi détruire D'Jok ? Toi je comprend mais pour moi ces plus Tia qu'il faut que j'écrase._ Répond Meï un peut perdue.

- _Ces juste mais sa ces parce que tu ne sais pas ce que sors D'Jok à Tia dans ton dos. Et crois moi ces pas du jolie._ Poursuit le jeune homme.

- _Comment sa ?_ Demande la joueuse interrogative.

- _D'Jok à raconté à Tia que tu ne le satisfaisait pas, que tu n'était qu'une ogresse qui passe son temps à s'énerver._ _Que tu ne trouverais jamais personne puisque ton reflet te suffit._ _Que tu n'es qu'une peste arrogante et insupportable. Alors que Tia elle est adorable et plus à son goût. En gros il a jouer avec toi car il en avais marre que tu lui tourne autour. De plus il n'avais que Tia dans la tête tous le temps de votre relation .Ces ce qu'il a dit à Tia hier soir._ Proclame Rocket fier de son mensonge.

- _Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de jouer avec moi._ Réplique Meï hors d'elle.

- _Ces ce que je voulais entendre._ Répond Rocket.

- _Ces quoi ton plan ?_ Continue Meï déterminer a se venger.

Rocket sourie mauvaisement, son mensonge est passé crème. Et Meï la gobet tellement facilement qu'il n'a pas eu besoin d'explication de secours. Pour lui l'heure de la victoire à sonnée.

Dans l'une des immenses chambres du Genèse Stadium deux adolescents sont assis sur un lit. Tia et D'Jok rigole de bon cœur aux pitreries du rouquin. Mais aucun des deux ne se doute qu'une ombre menaçante vient doucement s'ajouter à l'orage qui plane déjà au dessus de la tête de D'Jok.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

D'Jok est dans sa chambre quand une sonnerie le tire de son magnifique rêve. Il tend la main vers le réveille et l'éteint sans management.

Mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. En effet il ne sens plus sa mains. Intriguer D'Jok bouge plusieurs fois les doigts mais aucune amélioration ne se fait sentir. Paniqué D'Jok décide d'aller voir Dame Simbaï.

Mais une fois devant la porte sa main se réveille. Ravie et soulagé le numéro 9 des SK prend le chemin du réfectoire. Il est à peine arriver devant la porte qu'il surprend une discutions désagréable.

- _Attend tu veut dire que D'Jok ses moqué de toi en sortent avec toi ?_ Demande Mark.

- _Tout à fait. Il a dit à Tia que je ne trouverais personne car mon reflet me suffit._ Répond Meï.

- _Ces gonflé. Mais j'ai du mal à te croire._ Reprend Mark.

- _Et pour quoi sa ?_ Rétorque la défenseuse.

- _Tout simplement car on a pas cru en D'Jok, qu'on lui a fait subir des choses horrible et que par notre faute il est en danger de mort._ Répond le défenseur.

- _Alors de un ce nes pas de notre faute si il est en danger de mort comme tu dit. Mais de celle de Lord Phoenix et encore ces celle de D'Jok._ _S'il n'aurais pas rejoint Team Paradisia il n'en serais pas là._ Proclame sèchement Meï.

- _Doit je te rappeler que D'Jok à quitter l'équipe car il ne supporté pas le fait que tu les largué pour Sinedd ? Qu'il détestait le fait que tu te pavane en public et devant lui avec son rival ? Qu'il est partie car l'équipe lui rappellais trop votre relation qu'il n'arrivais pas à se convaincre qu'elle était terminée ?_ Rétorque Mark.

- _Si sa ces passé comme sa alors pour quoi il a raconté sa à Tia ?_ Questionne sèchement Meï.

- _Eu….._

En ayant asser de cette discutions plus que mensongère D'Jok apparais devant ses coéquipiers.

- _Je peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ?_

Pris de cours par la présence du sujet de conversation Meï reste bouche bée un instant avant de répondre sèchement.

- _Sa ne concerne pas les menteurs._

- _Alors pour quoi tu est la Meï ?_ Reprend D'Jok.

- _Comment Sa ?_ Interroge la joueuse pris de cours.

- _Je ne vois qu'un seul menteur ici et ces toi._ Répond le numéro 9.

- _N'importe quoi._ Proclame Meï.

- _Écoute je ne sais pas pour quoi tu sors que j'ai dit à Tia que j'ai joué avec toi, mais ces totalement faux. Je n'es jamais parlé à Tia de notre relation et encore moins que le fait que tu mes quitté ma détruit. De plus je ne vois pas pour quoi j'aurais dit sa alors que je trouve que tu est la fille la plus belle du monde._ Répond D'Jok.

- _Non…tu ment._ **_TU MENT._** Hurle Meï avant de s'enfuir.

Impuissant D'Jok souffle un bon coup puis se retourne vers Mark qui le regarde bizarrement. Inquiet l'attaquent demande.

- _Tu me crois toi ? Nes pas ?_

- _Ou…ouais. Même si je ne crois pas que Meï est pue raconter un tel mensonge._ Répond le défenseur.

- _Alors tu crois Meï ?_ Demande D'Jok légèrement énerver qu'encore une fois on ne lui face pas confiance.

- _Non enfin….Meï est une fille super et je ne pense pas que ce soit dans ses habitude d'inventer une histoire pareille._ Répond Mark confus.

- ** _Les apparence son souvent trompeuse Mark la preuve._** Cris le numéro 9.

- ** _Sa ces claire il suffit d'être devant toi._** Lâche froidement le joueur.

Choqué D'Jok ne réplique pas. Son rythme cardiaque augmente t'en la peine et la rage monte. Des tonnes de questions ce bouscules lui donnent mal à la tête. Sa respiration se fait lourde et plus irrégulière, la pièce tourne. Il entend vaguement quelqu'un lui demander si ça va. Mais il ne peut répondre.

Encore une fois on ne le **crois pas.** Encore une fois il est un **menteur.** Encore une fois il est un **traître.** Encore une fois il est **rejeté.** Encore une fois il est **seul.**

Une violente douleurs à la poitrine fait son apparition obligent l'attaquent à se plier en deux. Mark voyant cela cours vers D'Jok.

- _D'Jok ça va ? Qu'es qui ce passe ? Ta mal ? Mec respire._

Paniquer par la situation le défenseur cours chercher de l'aide.

Pour D'Jok tout ne fait qu'empirer. Sa poitrine le fait tellement souffrir qu'il veut l'arracher. Son souffle est devenue lent et sifflant alors que des gouttes de sueurs fond leur apparitions. La pièce tourne tellement qu'il a envie de vomir. Ses jambes trembles violement l'obligent à ce mettre à genoux.

D'Jok est alors pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui lui déchire les poumons et la gorge. Le goût de métal fait aussi son apparition enveloppent toute la bouche du jeune joueur. Obliger de tousser pour ne pas se noyer D'Jok expulse une petite quantité de sang.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passe l'état de D'Jok se dégrade un peut plus.

Finalement il entend vaguement le bruit de la porte suivis par des pas précipités. Une mains se pose sur son épaule alors qu'il se force à lever la tête.

- _D'Jok tu m'entend ?_ Demande une femme aux cheveux brun qu'il reconnais tout de suite.

Cela lui demande un énorme effort pour secouer légèrement la tête en signe approbation.

- _Bien Mark ma prévenue que tu n'allé pas bien. Mais je ne pensé pas à ce point._ Répond Dame Simbaï.

- _Ces grave ?_ Demande alors une autre voix.

- _Je n'en sais rien. Il va falloir l'amener à l'infirmerie. Aide moi Mark._

- _Oui Dame Simbaï._ Réplique le jeune joueur.

Tout en portent D'Jok vers l'infirmerie Mark ne peut s'empêcher d'être coupable. De son côté D'Jok lutte toujours pour garder les yeux ouvert. Deux mots murmurés résonne alors dans sa tête l'emportent dans un noir complet.

- _Pardonne moi._

*

Désoler ce chapitre est plus mais ces comme sa. Je suis en retard sur d'autre fic et ces dur de tout gérer. Promis la suite sera plus longue.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

L'infirmerie l'endroit le plus redouté de tous les joueurs. Nous y retrouvons Mark et Dame Simbaï autour de D'Jok inconscient.

Pendant que le défenseur se ronge les ongles jusqu'au sang, l'infermière elle s'occupe de stabiliser l'état de l'attaquant.

 _-Il va sens sortir ?_ Demande Mark complètement paniqué.

- _Pour l'instant son état est stable mais il va devoir rester alité pendant plusieurs jours._ Répond Simbaï.

- _Ces de ma faute._ Proclame le défenseur les larmes montent aux bords de ses yeux.

- _Justement j'aimerais que tu m'explique ce qui ces passé_. Rétorque Simbaï.

Ne sachent pas par quoi commencer. Mark fini par raconter les dires de Meï en premier lieux. Puis petit à petit sa voix se fait de plus en plus faible à mesure qu'il se rapproche du mauvais moment.

À la fin du récit Dame Simbaï fronse les sourcils sous le regard désoler du défenseur. Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et fini enfin par donner un véridique.

- _Si D'Jok et dans cet état ces parce que son cœur et très affaiblis._

- _D'accord mais comment peut on en arriver là avec de simple mots?_

- _Voie tu l'activité physique, la tristesse, la colère, la peur, le stresse, l'amour. Sont tout un mélange de sentiment qui fond accélérer le cœur. Un cœur affaibli ne supporte pas cette accélération soudaine. Il provoque l'augmentation de la respiration et des battements. Dans la cas de D'Jok sa pourrais lui être fatal._ Répond l'infirmière.

- _Donc j'aurais pue le tuer ?_

- _Si tu n'était pas venue me chercher Mark. Alors oui D'Jok ne serais plus parmi nous à l'heure qu'il est._

Réalisent qu'il était partie trop loin dans ses mots le jeune basané s'approche doucement de l'attaquant. Pause une main sur son front et regarde la respiration redevenu calme et sereine de son amis.

Mark se sens mal en se moment, il a dit cela à D'Jok sur le coup de la colère mais il ne le pensé pas.

Comment se faire pardonner après cela ?

Surtout quand plus il avais dit à Meï qu'il avais des doutes sur son histoire et qu'il ne voulais pas refaire la même erreur deux fois. Et par erreur il veut dire ne pas croire son amis.

D'Jok avais déjà acer souffert à cause d'eux et voilà qu'au moment où tout s'arrange pour lui Mark le détruit à nouveau.

- _Mark peut tu aller me chercher Clamp et Aarch s'il te plais ?_

- _Oui j'y vais Dame Simbaï._ Répond l'interpellé sortent de sa trance.

Rapidement le défenseur se dirige vers la salle d'entraînement ou son équipe doit être présente vue l'heure avancée de la journée. Et sa ne manque pas, à peine la porte ouverte qu'Aarch lui saute dessus.

- _Mark je peut savoir ou tu était passé ? Et où est D'Jok ?_

Le défenseur hésite un instant et tourne la tête vers Meï. Celle-ci tourne vigoureusement la tête dans le sens inverse montrent qu'elle se fiche totalement de la situation.

Mark fini par capituler devant le regard sévère de son entraineur.

- _Je… Eu… Dame Simbaï demande à vous voir vous et Clamp. C'est au sujet de D'Jok._

Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'Aarch libère ses joueurs et se dirige vers l'infirmerie suivis de son inventeur.

L'entraîneur ouvre la porte avec fracas faisant légèrement sursauter l'infirmière qui lève le nez de ses papiers.

- _Tu voulais nous voire ?_ Interroge le coach.

- _Oui en effet Aarch._ Répond la soigneuse.

- _Qu'arrive t'il a D'Jok Simbaï ?_ Demande à son tour l'inventeur.

- _J'ai bien peur que son état sois pire que ce que l'on pense._ Rétorque l'interpellée.

- _Comment sa ? **Explique toi Simbaï.**_

- _Calme toi Aarch._ Intervient Clamp.

- _Mark m'a informer que D'Jok n'allais pas bien. Je suis aller voir et effectivement son état a empiré. Il a craché du sang plusieurs fois. Et il ces retrouver comme sa après que Mark lui a dit des paroles qu'il regrette._

- _Le Multi Fluide se mélangerais donc plus rapidement qu'on ne le crois._ Conclu Clamp.

- _Ces sa. J'ai bien peur que son état n'empire encore d'avantage et rapidement._ Renchéri Simbaï.

- _Bon d'accord la situation est critique. Comment il va pour le moment ?_ Demande Aarch.

- _Sa a l'aire d'aller. Il dort pour le moment._ Informe l'infirmière.

- _Bien. Il va donc falloir trouver un moyen de le sauver et rapidement. A tu une idée du temps qu'il nous reste Simbaï ?_

- _Aucune idée Aarch. Mais vue la rapidité d'évolution du Multi Fluide je dirais 1 à 2 mois environ._

- _Si peut ?_

- _Malheureusement oui._ Confirme Clamp.

- _Clamp débrouille toi pour trouver une solution engage Thran s'il le faut mais trouver moi quelque chose._ Ordonne Aarch.

- _Bien._ Répond l'inventeur en sortent de la pièce.

- _Toi Simbaï continue de le surveiller et tient nous au courent de tout changement. Dans mon cas je parlerais au SK._

- _Comme tu voudra Aarch._ Répond la jeune femme.

- _Il est hors de question que je perde un joueur. Sonny men voudrais a mort._ Termine l'entraîneur en sortent de la petite salle.

De retour dans la salle d'entraînement Aarch convoque tout les jeunes de son équipe qui se pressent pour ne pas être grondé. Quand tout le monde est réuni le coach proclame d'une voix ferme.

- _Les enfants j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles._

Intrigués par le ton de leur coach les joueurs ne bouge pas et s'interroge mentalement sur la nouvelle si mauvaise.

- _Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le Multi Fluide se mélange beaucoup plus vite avec le Souffle qu'on ne le pensé._

- _Qu'es que sa veut dire coach ?_ Interroge Ahito la mains levée.

- _Cela veut dire que D'Jok est dans un état plus grave que la dernière fois et que sa ne va aller quand empirant._

- _Ces pas vraie…. Vous nous faite une blague._ Intervient Micro-Ice.

- _Malheureusement non. De plus je vais être directe avec vous. Nous Avons un délais restreint pour sauver D'Jok. Thran je compte sur toi pour aider Clamp. Vous n'avez qu'un à deux mois pour trouver une solution._

- _Comment sa un a deux mois ?_ Interroge Micro-Ice légèrement inquiet de la réponse.

- _Cela veut dire qu'après se délais il n'y aura plus de D'Jok dans l'équipe._

C'était tacte, trop même car tout les joueurs on un mouvement de recul. La plupart on le regard horrifié alors Micro-Ice et Tia on les yeux humidifiés du a la nouvelle.

Deux mois maximum pour sauver leur amis. Cela veut dire que son état est vraiment grave. Deux petits mois pour sauver une vie. Mais comment faire quand la solution est presque introuvable ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Depuis l'annonce du temps qu'il reste à vivre de D'Jok, Clamp et Thran travaille sans relâche pour trouver le remède qui détruira le Multi-Fluide.

Cela fait trois jours que notre inventeur et notre hacker préféré n'ont pas fermés l'œil. Ils on beau être épuisés ils ne cesse de chercher une solution. **_La_** solution.

Du côté du reste des SK la joie n'es pas aux beau fixe non plus. Les joueurs son regroupés dans la salle d'entraînement attendent de savoir si D'Jok pourra jouer avec eux.

La tension est pesante mais devient vite insupportable quand les portes s'ouvre laissent apparaître leur entraîneur. Seul.

- _Bonjours les enfants._ Salut Aarch.

- _Bonjours coach._ Répondent à l'unisson les 7 jeunes.

- _Nous allons commencer l'entraînement._ Poursuit L'entraîneur.

- _Eu.. Monsieur ? D'Jok peut venir jouer avec nous aujourd'hui ?_ Interroge Micro-Ice la mains levée.

- _Je suis désoler Micro-Ice mais D'Jok est encore trop faible pour s'entraîner._

- _Dommage_. Souffle le numéro 3 en baissent les yeux.

À cette nouvelles tout les joueur imite leur petit comique se qui fait sourire Aarch.

Mais celui-ci disparaît très vite quand il remarque Rocket et Meï.

Les jeunes ont un regard noirs et un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Les yeux de l'ex capitaine des SK sont fixés sur Tia.

Aarch a alors comme une révélation. D'après ce qu'a dit Mark se sont les paroles de Meï qui l'on confondu et qui lui on fait perdre ses moyens. Et au vue du regard de Rocket sur Tia et le rapprochement plus qu'évident entre elle et D'Jok y a pas à chercher bien loin.

- _Coach quand es que D'Jok va pouvoir jouer avec nous ?_ Interroge Tia sortent Aarch de ses réflexions.

- _Pas aujourd'hui ces certain. Mais il peut se joindre à nous pour regarder et vous encourager._ Répond l'ancien joueur.

- ** _Je peut aller le chercher ?_** Cris Mark.

- _Oui vas y._ Souris L'entraîneur.

Heureux Mark cours dans les couloirs et arrive rapidement à l'infirmerie. Il en trouve la porte ravis mais s'arrête quand la voix de Dame Simbaï retenti. Apparemment elle réprimande D'Jok.

- _Tu ne doit pas jouer._

- _Mais je vais mieux, je vous le promet._

- _D'Jok soit raisonnable. Tu est trop fragile._

- ** _S'il vous plais Dame Simbaï je ne vais pas passer les 2 mois qu'il me reste enfermé ici quand même._**

- _Calme toi d'abord D'Jok. Sa pourrais aggraver la situation si tu t'emporte._

- _Désoler Dame Simbaï. Ces juste que sa me frustre de ne pas pouvoir jouer. Déjà qu'on à perdu la Cup et que Meï…._ Ne pouvant pas terminer sa phrase l'attaquant baisse la tête déçu du comportement de son ex petite amie.

Un lourd silence prend place dans l'infirmerie et ces le moment que choisi Mark pour entrer. Malgré le bouleversement qu'il ressent du a la conversation il prend la parole non sans éviter le regard de D'Jok.

- _Désoler de vous déranger Dame Simbaï mais je vient chercher D'Jok. Aarch lui permet d'assister à l'entraînement en t'en que spectateur._

- _Ces déjà mieux que rester la a rien faire. Je peut y aller s'il vous plaît Dame Simbaï ?_

- _Oui vas y D'Jok._

- _Merci_.

Tout sourire la vedette des SK emboîte le pas de son ami. En chemin le rouquin ne peut s'empêcher de pauser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis un moment.

- _Mark je peut savoir pour quoi tu m'évite ?_

- _Je t'évite pas._

- _Arrête joue pas à sa avec moi. Tu ne m'a pas du tout regarder tout à l'heure et la encore tu marche devant sans te retourner. De plus si j'avais pas commencé à lancer la discutions je sais très bien que tu ne m'aurais pas adresser la parole. Qu'es que tu as ?_

- _Je m'en veut._

- _De quoi ?_

- _De t'avoir dit tout sa. A cause de moi ton état a empiré bien plus vite. Si j'aurais fermé ma bouche…._

- _Arrête ces pas ta faute. Je comprend bien que tu est était en colère l'autre jours et je t'es pardonné. De plus on ne sais pas si sa se trouve même si tu n'aurais rien dit mon état se serais aggravé aussi. Ne t'en veut pas mec je vais bien. Je vais bientôt revenir sur le terrain avec vous._ Souris D'Jok en placent ses mains sur les épaules du défenseur.

\- _Mais est si par ma faute tu...tu meurt ? Tu y as pensé ? Juste parce que j'aurais douté de toi une fois encore. On est sensé être amis mais je t'es fait du mal et maintenant...D'Jok je suis désoler._

 _\- Calme toi Mark. J'ai bien compris le manège de Meï et ces vraie que ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait de la peine. Mais ces de l'histoire ancienne. Vue ce que j'ai fait à l'équipe sur Paradisia votre réaction était normale. Ne te blame pas. Et si je devais effectivement mourir je préfère que ce soit avec vous._

Légèrement rassuré Mark se détend et souris à son tour. Les deux adolescents poursuivent alors leur chemin en blaguent. La bonne ambiance entre les deux joueurs s'arrête à la porte de la salle d'entraînement.

Se doutent de pourquoi son ami hésite à entré Mark décide de le rassurer à son tour.

\- _Je sais que tu as toujours peur qu'on te rejete à nouveau mais sa n'arrivera pas. Ne t'inquiète pas on est là pour toi._

D'Jok souris et tout deux entre dans la salle. Les SK se précipitent à l'arrivée du rouquin pour le saluer. C'est Aarch qui m'est un terme à l'euphorie des jeunes.

- _Sa suffis retournais dans l'Holo-Traineur._

- _Oui coach._ Réponde les jeunes en se replacent.

- _Vient près de moi D'Jok tu pourra leur parler on t'a aussi prévue une chaise._

- _Merci coach._ Répond le rouquin.

- _Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là place à l'entraînement. Clamp charge le match de la demi final._

- _Bien Aarch._

Un cube noir se forme alors autour des SK qui se retrouve sur le fameux terrain flottent. Les Rykers apparaissent calmement devant les joueurs faisant ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs aux jeunes.

- ** _Aller les gars vous allez les écraser._**

La voix de D'Jok raisonne sur le terrain sortent les SK de leur cauchemar éveillé.

- _Merci mon pote sans toi j'était bon pour une crise de panique._ Proclame Micro-Ice dans son oreillette.

- _De rien Mice._ Répond D'Jok un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- ** _Vous avez entendu D'Jok ?_** **_Alors on y va._** Crie Tia.

- ** _OUAIS !_** Hurle les joueurs.

Motivés les jeune se placent, seul Rocket et Meï restent de marbre préfèrent ignorer les encouragement de D'Jok qui fuse dans leurs oreillettes.

- _Je parie que vous vous rappelais de se match. Ces celui que vous avais perdu lors de la demi finale de la Cup. Je vous donne une chance de réparer votre erreur et de soulagé D'Jok par la même occasion. Alors donnez tout et gagnais se match._

- ** _GO SNOW GO._**

Même si les doubles champions en titre savent que ce n'es qu'un match factice ils sont quand même motivé. Leur chance de gagné encore une fois la Galactik Football Cup à était réduit à néant par leur égoïsme.

Mais qui ces la chance peut tourner.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

L'entraînement se passe bien et dur environ 1 heure. Les joueurs se donne tous à fond et gagne le match 3 à 1.

- _Ces très bien les jeunes. Clamp tu peut les faire sortir._

- _D'accord_. Répond l'inventeur.

- ** _BRAVO LES GARS C'ÉTAIT PARFAIS CES HOLOGRAMMES N'ONT RIEN VUE VENIR._** Hurle D'Jok faisant rire l'équipe technique.

Petit à petit le cube noir disparaît pour laisser place aux SK ravis d'avoir remporté leur match même si une pointe de déception est présente.

Leurs sourires reviennent bien vite quand D'Jok leur saute dessus pour les félicités. Tout le monde apprécie se geste sauf Meï et Rocket.

Pourtant Mark voit bien que D'Jok ne fait pas de différence il félicite autant les deux joueurs contre lui que le reste de l'équipe ce que ne comprend pas le défenseur.

- _Vous avez bien joué les enfants. Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas totalement heureux et je comprend. Mais resté fort et continué à jouer aussi bien. Je vous laisse quartier libre jusqu'à demain. Amusez vous bien._

- _Merci coach._ Réponde les SK avant de quitter la salle d'entraînement.

- _Dit Aarch quand compte tu mettre Sonny et Maya au courent de l'état de santé de leur fils ?_ Intervient Clamp totalement sérieux. _Tu sais que plus tu tarde et plus se sera dur pour eux. Sachent que Sonny te passera un savons._

- _Je sais Clamp j'ai prévu de les appeler dans la journée._

- _Je serais toi je le ferais maintenant._ Fini l'inventeur en quittent à son tour la pièce.

Aarch réfléchis un instant aux paroles de son ami et prend son Holo-Montre pour passer un appel.

Du côté des joueurs la bonne ambiance est présente et tous sont heureux d'avoir une journée de libre.

Tia et D'Jok marche ensemble en rigolent quand tout d'un coup la jeune femme s'arrête. Intrigué D'Jok limite et lui demande.

- _Ça ne va pas Tia ?_

- _Si si ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je voulais savoir sa te dit de sortir en ville avec moi ?_ Demande la capitaine les joues rouges et le regard fuyant.

- _Bien sur que sa me dit._ Souris le rouquin. _Mais je vais devoir demander l'autorisation à Dame Simbaï avant._

- _Alors vient on y va._ Rigole Tia en tirent D'Jok par la main qui rie à son tour.

Resté légèrement derrière Rocket se more la lèvre en jurent. Il ne laissera pas se voleur de petite amie sortir avec elle. Il se met donc à courir après Tia dans le but d'espionner les deux jeunes.

Les autres joueurs eux son regroupés dans la salle communes ravis de pouvoir suivre leurs programmes.

Ces Thran qui zappe les chaînes pour finalement tomber sur le programme de la Technoïd.

À l'écran apparais Callie et Nork souriant comme à leur habitude.

- _Bonjours chère Holo-Spectateurs aujourd'hui nous avons des nouvelles croustillantes pour vous._

- _En effet Callie dans un premier temps je tient à vous dire que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de D'Jok l'attaquant des SK. Cela fait 2 semaines que la demi finale est passée et que D'Jok a était pris de sa crise cardiaque. Mais nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle._

- _Va-t-il pouvoir jouer la finale ? Ces la grande question mesdames et messieurs._

Les SK ne savent pas comment prendre les dires de Callie. Jouer la finale ? Ce n'es pas possible puisque qu'ils l'on perdu.

- _Et oui chère Holo-Spectateurs les SK son de nouveaux dans la course pour la Galactik Football Cup._

- _Et oui Nork nous avons appris se matin que l'équipe de Team Paradisia qui devais affronter les Rykers en finale sont disqualifiés._

- _En effet ces joueuses sont toutes des Droïdes. Bien que le règlement n'interdise pas une équipe composé de robot. Il est cependant interdit de mentir sur l'origine des joueurs._

- _De plus qu'elles utilisent le Multi-Fluide un Fluide extrêmement dangereux. Ce qui n'a pas était non plus signalé à la Ligue. Qui a décidé après avoir pris connaissance de cela de disqualifiés Team Paradisia de la Cup._

- _Et ces naturellement les SK qui viennent en troisième position au classement qui on était repêché pour jouer la finale qui aura lieu dans trois jours._

- _Ce qui leur donne la chance de se rattraper et de nous offrir un spectacle comme on les aimes._

- ** _GO SNOW GO._** Termine les deux commentateurs.

Lentement la télécommande glisse des doigts de Thran pour finir sa couse sur le sol.

Les joueurs sont tous figés comme si personne n'ose bouger de peur de briser le rêve. Pourtant Micro-Ice prend la parole.

- _Les mecs vous avez entendu ce que j'ai entendu ?_

Un petit oui collective s'élève. Et tout d'un coup les SK saute de partout cassent la bulle de silence qui leur était tombée dessus.

- ** _J'y croie pas on va jouer la finale._** Cris Micro-Ice.

- _On a intérêt de bien jouer cette fois les gars. Il ne faut pas décevoir encore fois nos fans et nos familles._ Proclame Thran.

- _Ta raison grand frère._ Appuis Ahito avant de se rendormir.

- ** _Sa va être une finale de folie._** Crie une fois de plus Micro-Ice.

- _Ouais a condition que tu arrive à marquer cette fois._ Rigole Mark.

- _Hein hein super marrent. En tout cas j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Tia et D'Jok quand ton leur dira la bonne nouvelle._ Souris le petit comique.

L'ambiance enjouée retombe ainsi que la tête des joueurs. Ne comprennent pas la réaction de ses camarades Micro-Ice hausse un sourcil en demandant.

- _Ben quoi ?_

- _Micro-Ice la final à lieu dans trois jours on ne sais pas si D'Jok sera rétablis pour jouer._ Coupe Mark.

- _De plus je ne pense pas que Dame Simbaï le laisse jouer se match. S'il force trop sa pourrais être son dernier._ Termine Thran.

- _Les mecs on parle de D'Jok la. Le gars pour qui le foot est toute sa vie. Vous savez bien qu'il jouera même blessé ou malade comme chien. De toute façon si se serais son dernier match je ne vois pas pourquoi on lui en priverais._ Répond Micro-Ice en haussent le ton.

- _De toute manière on ne peut pas lui faire confiance il ment à tout le monde. Il m'a mentit alors je ne vois pas du tout pour quoi vous vous inquiétez autan pour lui._ Intervient Meï.

- ** _Toi on t'a pas sonner. Mark nous a raconté se que tu lui a dit et personne ne te croira ici. On sais tous ce qui ces passé alors on pas besoin des conseils d'une pin bèche._** Crie le petit attaquent.

- _Et tu va te calmer Micro-Ice à la fin. On est tous inquiet pour D'Jok mais ces pas une raison pour crier sur tout le monde._ S'interpose Thran.

- ** _Et toi au lieu de me faire la leçon tu ne devrais pas plutôt chercher une solution pour le sauver non ? On parle de mon grand frère bordel._** Répond le numéro 3 les larmes aux yeux et le voix froide bien que tremblante.

Craquent littéralement Micro-Ice cours se réfugier dans sa chambre pleurent longtemps tout en serrent la peluche de D'Jok.

Celle si a était offerte au rouquin par son père quand t'il la retrouvé et représente Sonny à l'identique. Le chef des pirates l'a fait faire exprès pour que son fils et toujours une image de lui quand t'il n'est pas présent au près de lui.

Sur le dos de la peluche il est écris.

« _Mon fils je t'aime je suis désoler de ne pas pouvoir venir te voir acer souvent. Je m'en excuse. Mais sache que même si je te vois pas tu est avec moi. Bisous je t'aime. **GO SNOW GO** »_

La première fois qu'il l'avais vue Micro-Ice avais explosé de rire. Mais c'était vite calmé en voyant son frère les larmes aux yeux suite à sa lecture. Depuis cette peluche de Sonny Blackbones trône fièrement sur le lit du jeune joueur.

Très inquiet quand ta l'avenir de son grand frère de cœur Micro-Ice ne peut se reposer attendent que celui-ci revienne.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Ne se doutent pas de ce qu'il ce passe à l'hôtel D'Jok et Tia traîne dans le Genèse Park.

- _Ces la première fois que tu vient ici D'Jok pas vraie ?_

- _En effet et je doit dire que sa me plaît bien comme endroit._

- _Tu te souvient de se que ta dit Dame Simbaï avant de partir ?_

- _Oui je doit faire attention à mes émotions et ne pas trop forcer sur les manèges à sensation._ Râle le rouquin. _Mais comment veut tu que je reste calme avec autant d'excitation autour de nous ?_

- _Je ne sais pas moi en respirent profondément peut être._ Rigole la jeune femme.

- _Tient on dirais Dame Simbaï. Depuis que je suis malade j'ai l'impression d'avoir 2 mères en plus._

- _Qui est une mère en plus?_ Répond la joueuse en sautent sur D'Jok.

- _Je rigolé Tia calme toi. Tu me fait mal._ Glousse l'attaquant.

- _Aller vient on va faire un tour de grand 8._

- _Et ces toi qui me dit de faire attention aux paroles de Dame Simbaï._

- _On ne le fera qu'une fois._

- _Ok_.

Les deux jeunes se dirige alors vers la queue du grand 8 attendent sagement leur tour.

De son côté Rocket se glisse parmi les personnes de la file d'attente bien décider à ne pas les lâcher.

Le basané est plus qu'énervé du au comportement de son ex petite amie. Ces donc en se débrouillent correctement qu'il parvient à monter juste derrière ses coéquipiers.

Le tour de manège dure environ 5 minutes et quand il est temps de sortir Tia remarque vite quelque chose qui la dérange.

- _Ça ne va pas D'Jok ?_

- _Si ne t'inquiète pas juste la tête qui tourne un peut._

- _On va aller se pauser sur un banc alors._

Sans broncher le rouquin se laisse gentiment amener jusqu'au banc le plus proche. Une fois assis Tia le rassure comme elle peut.

- _Je suis désoler D'Jok j'aurais pas du t'entraîner dans se manège. Mais ne t'inquiète pas on va rester la jusqu'à ce que ta tête arrête de tourner._

- _Ne t'excuse pas sa fait un moment que je ne me suis pas amusé comme sa._ Souris le rouquin en relèvent la tête.

- _Tu veut une glace ?_ Demande soudainement Tia après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- _Ouais j'en bien une chocolat vanille s'il te plaît._

- _Je vais te chercher sa._ _Tu bouge pas._

- _Oui maman._ Répond D'Jok.

Tia lui tire alors la langue avant de partir chercher la commande de son coéquipier. Pendant se temps D'Jok lutte contre sa maladie.

Car oui il a menti à Tia. Certes il a effectivement la tête qui tourne mais aussi la poitrine qui le brûle. Il essaye donc de rester le plus droit possible et d'adopter une position naturel tout en souhaitent que la glace apaise ses troubles.

10 minutes plus tard c'est avec un grand soulagement que D'Jok voie Tia revenir vers lui avec deux cornets dans les mains. Souriante la jeune femme tend sa glace à l'attaquant en disant.

- _Désoler il y avais la queue._

- _Pas grave._ Grimace le rouquin sans le vouloir.

- _On devrais rentré sa n'a pas l'aire d'aller._

- ** _Non !_** _Tia si ont rentre maintenant je suis bon pour être enfermer à double tour à l'infirmerie. Et puis je veut m'amuser. Sa fait plus d'un an et demi que je me suis pas amusé comme sa. Je ne veut pas que sa s'arrête maintenant._

Touchée mais tout aussi sceptique la jeune joueuse dévisage longuement son amis et fini par craquer devant ses yeux de chien battu. Alors tout en rigolent elle répond.

- _Ta glace fond D'Jok._

- ** _À mince._** Cries l'attaquant en léchant la glaces qui coule le long du cône et de ses doigts.

Attendris par la réaction de l'attaquant Tia éclate de rire ne pouvant plus supporter la vision de D'Jok se battent avec sa glace fondu.

- _Ces pas drôle Tia. Aide moi._

- _Ho le grand D'Jok à besoin d'aide ces nouveau_. Continue de rigoler la fille des ambassadeurs de la Lune d'Obia.

- _Arrête de rire sa coule par tout._ Panique le meilleur jours de Galactik Football.

- _D'accord attend._

Toujours en rigolent Tia attrape les serviettes et commence à essuyer les mains de l'attaquant qui continue d'aspirer le glace suffisamment pour quelle ne coule plus. Une fois cette étape fini et les mains de D'Jok plus ou moins propre Tia se calme légèrement.

- _Merci Tia c'était moins une._

- _De rien. Attend t'en as encore_. Répond la jeune femme en se penchent en avant.

En effet le jeune champion a bien de la glace toujours présente autour de la bouche. Ces cette endroit que Tia s'affaire à nettoyer. Se geste fait immédiatement monter le rouge aux joues de D'Jok qui détourne le regard laissent ainsi la jeune femme continuer sa tâche.

Bien qu'il est était dégoûté des femmes et qu'il est vraie qu'il pensais énormément à Meï après leur séparation la gentillesse de Tia la touché. Elle était la seule à lui parler en secret pendant ses long moins de tortures de la pars des autres. Et chaque échange avec elle le comblé de joie.

Tia lui avais confié que ses sentiments pour Rocket avais disparue du a son comportement et qu'elle avais peur de sa réaction. Et comme il l'a toujours fait D'Jok la rassuré aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait.

Et de jours en jours ces devenu plus dur pour lui. Les sentiments qu'il avais pour Meï avais mutés sur une autre fille. Et pas n'importe laquelle la petite copine de son ancien capitaine.

D'Jok savais que Rocket deviendrais fou s'il savais qu'il commencé à tomber amoureux de Tia. Alors il n'as rien dit jouent le rôle de l'amis sincère et aiment.

De plus se sentiment lui fait peur. Oui D'Jok à peur de s'engager de nouveau et que la femme qu'il aime le laisse tomber pour quelqu'un d'autre du jour au lendemain. Car ce n'es pas d'avoir quitter Meï qui la dégouté. Mais que celle-ci les remplacé si vite et qui plus est avec son rival.

Cette action de la par de son ex lui a fait perdre les pédales et la convaincu que n'importe lequel de ses amis pourrais très bien faire la même chose. Ne voulant pas être abandonné pas les gens qu'il aime et surtout pas par Micro-Ice il sait enfui et à rejoint Team Paradisia.

Mais se choix ne fut pas le bon puisque que même s'il ne l'avais pas voulu il avais trahie son équipe. Et celle-ci l'avais rejeté à peine revenu.

D'Jok sais que cette punition il l'avais méritée. Et il l'avais accepté même si c'était très dur. Puis est arrivé la crise cardiaque, les aveux et la maladie. L'attaquant sais que la plupart des joueurs l'on pardonné mais que d'autre en revanche veulent se venger.

Mais Tia à sue le rassurer en restent près de lui, en l'encouragent et en le poussent. Ses sentiments on donc grandi pour la fille des personnes les plus importante de la galaxie, le terrorisent.

Un mouvement le sort alors de ses pensées et il regarde Tia toujours penché sur lui, l'aire inquiète.

- _Sa fait 10 minutes que je t'appelle et que tu ne me répond pas. Ça va ?_

- _Oui oui pardon j'étais ailleurs._ Souris t'il en détournent le regard.

- _J'ai fini de laver ta figure t'es tout propre._

- _Merci maman._ Répond D'Jok en rigolent.

- _Ouais ces sa rigole. En attendent…._

Tia se coupe réalisent à quel point elle est proche du visage de D'Jok. D'un coup la jeune femme devient complètement rouge et s'écarte de l'attaquant qui ne bouche pas du à l'effet de surprise.

- _Tu.. eu… Es que ça va Tia ?_

- _Désoler._

- _Pour quoi ?_

- _Écoute D'Jok tu te souvient quand je t'avais dit que je n'aimais plus Rocket mais un autre garçon ?_ Demande Tia hésitante.

- _Oui ?_

- _Ben il s'avère que cet autre garçon ben…. Ces toi._

Tia rougie de plus belle en prononcent ces mots. N'est en moins elle guette la réaction de D'Jok qui sur le coup reste figé quelques secondes. Son cœur bât tellement vite qu'il est persuadé que tout le parc d'attraction peut l'entendre.

Ne sachent pas quoi répondre le jeune homme se contente de regarder Tia les joues légèrement rouges. C'est au bout d'une trentaines de secondes que D'Jok ouvre la bouche pour la refermer cherchent à bien formuler sa phrase. Finalement il se lance.

- _Écoute Tia je te remercie pour cette déclaration et je doit également te dire quelque chose. Je crois bien que moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Mais sa me fait peur. Vois tu j'ai pas envie que_ _ce qui ces passé avec Meï ne se reproduise. Tu est une fille super et très gentille. Tu as toujours était la pour moi et encore maintenant et je t'en remercie. Mais j'ai peur de m'engager de nouveau et je ne veut pas te faire davantage de mal si je vient à mourir dans 2 mois._

- _Je comprend D'Jok mais j'ai vraiment envie de passé ces 2 mois avec toi peut importe ce qu'il se passera à la fin. Je comprend très bien que ce qui ces passé avec Meï tes marqué mais je ne suis pas comme sa. Peut on au moins essayer ? Je ne te force pas._

Considérant la question et pesant le pour et le contre D'Jok réfléchis. Pour le peut de temps qui lui reste à vivre il peut au moins écouter son cœur qui bas pour Tia et non sa tête qui lui dit de fuir. Il peut faire l'effort de vaincre sa peur d'être de nouveaux en couple. De toute manière avec Tia il ne risque rien. Il a bien vue tout ce qu'elle à fait pour Rocket et tout ce qu'elle fait pour lui.

Décident de braver sa peur et de vivre enfin le bonheur qu'il n'a plus eu depuis plus d'un an D'Jok souris de toute ses dents à Tia. Celle si souris à son tour mais reste perplexe quand D'Jok lui fait signe de se rapprocher.

Docilement la jeune femme exécute la demande du rouquin et se retrouve plaqué contre le torse redevenu puissent de son coéquipier.

- _D'Jok qu'es que tu…._

La fille des ambassadeurs de la Lune d'Obia ne peut pas terminer sa phrase. D'Jok rapproche doucement son visage de celui de Tia pour coller son front au sien. Souriant l'attaquant lui murmure.

- _Je veut bien essayer._

Puis les quelques centimètre séparent les lèvres des deux jeunes ont enfin disparu scellent leur bouche dans un baiser.

Tia reste surprise sous le faite que ce sois D'Jok qui est produit se geste mais fini par se laisser aller heureuse de se contacte.

Les deux joueurs finissent par se séparer à fin de reprendre leur souffle tout en restent le front collé à celui de l'autre.

- _Je t'aime D'Jok._

- _Moi aussi Tia._

Le cœur des deux jeunes battent à l'unisson alors qu'ils échange un nouveaux baiser. Tia et D'Jok finissent par se lever du banc pour faire une nouvelle attraction les doigts entrelacés dans ceux de l'autre.

Caché derrière un buisson et ayant tout vue et tout entendu Rocket frappe rageusement dans l'arbre à côté de lui maudissent se traître de D'Jok. A son tour il se lève et continue de suivre le nouveau couple bien décidé à casser la figure du numéro 9 des SK.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Dans le bureau d'Aarch le calme règne, les trois personnes présentent ne bouges pas et ressemblerait presque à des statues si leurs torse ne se soulèverais pas au rythme de leur respirations.

- _Sonny, Maya… J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire et je tient à vous remercier d'être venu._

- _C'est à propos de D'Jok n'es pas ?_ Interroge le chef des pirates redoutent la réponse.

- _En effet… Ce que j'ai à vous dire et très dur à entendre j'en suis désolé d'avance._

- _Ne nous faite pas attendre plus longtemps je vous en supplies._ Presse Maya inquiète.

- _Vous étez tout les deux au courent de ce qui ces passé lors de la demi finale n'es pas ?_

Les deux parents hochent alors la tête pour confirmer.

- _Ce jour là D'Jok à eu une crise cardiaque et nous avons faillit le perdre._ Poursuit Aarch sur un ton calme.

- _Quoi ?_ Intervient Maya choquée.

- _De plus nous avons appris que sur Paradisia, Lord Phoenix injecté une dose de Multi-Fluide toute les nuits dans l'organisme de votre fils à son insu._

Énervé par les paroles d'Aarch et par ce qu'a fait Phoenix, Sonny serre les poings aussi fort qu'il peut et se mort la lèvre pour se forcer à ne pas insulter se gars.

- _À cause de sa D'Jok est en danger. Son Souffle se mélange au Multi-Fluide très rapidement rendent votre fils malade. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas retirer le Multi-Fluide de force. Clamp et Thran cherches en se moment une solution mais le temps nous manque._

- _Comment sa ? Ne me dite pas que…._ Intervient Maya.

- _Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que si nous ne trouvons rien votre fils mourra dans 2 mois. Je suis désoler._ Fini Aarch en regardent le sol.

- _Non…._ **_NON CE N'ES PAS VRAIE._** Hurle Maya tout en sautent sur Aarch. **_MON BÉBÉ NE PEUT PAS MOURIR JE NE VOUS CROIS PAS. IL EST FORT CE N'ES PAS CE MULTI-FLUIDE QUI LE TUERA._**

- _Maya calme toi._ Intervient Sonny en attrapent la mère adoptive de D'Jok par les épaules.

- _Mon….mon bébé….ce n'es pas vraie Sonny dit moi que ces faux._

- _Je suis désoler mais Aarch a raison. Le Multi-Fluide est très dangereux et s'il se mélange complètement au Souffle de D'Jok cela va perturber tout l'organisme qui finira par lâcher._ Explique Sonny tout aussi bouleverser par la nouvelle.

- _Non…._ _Il a t'en de chose à faire et à voir il ne peut pas._ A bout de force et sous le choque de la nouvelle Maya s'effondre en larme dans les bras de Sonny.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Maya nous allons trouver une solution je vais mettre tout mes hommes sur le coup. On sauvera D'Jok je te le promet._ Répond Sonny en serrent un peut plus la voyante contre lui.

- _Où est mon fils… Je… Je veut le voir._ Fini par dire Maya entre plusieurs sanglots.

- _Il est sortie avec Tia tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas quand t'il rentrerons. Mais si vous voulez je peut vous trouver des chambres le temps que la situation s'arrange. Intervient Aarch_.

- _Oui… Je veut rester… Je veut voir mon fils._ Supplies la jeune mère.

- _Je vais rester aussi. Merci Aarch je te suis reconnaissent de nous trouver des chambres._

- _Pas de quoi Sonny. Je vais vous laisser._ Fini Aarch en sortent de la pièce.

À l'intérieur du bureaux de l'entraîneur seul le bruit de hoquets et de reniflements résonne. Toujours à genoux et serrent toujours Maya dans ses bras Sonny tente de garder son calme.

Son fils à déjà eu des ennuis par sa faute. Bleylock l'avais enlevé et même menacer de le tuer s'il ne donner pas la recette d'anti Meta-Fluide. De plus il avais manipulé D'Jok pour qu'il perde la finale de la Cup sous peine de ne plus jamais revoir son père qu'il venait de retrouver.

Puis D'Jok à du rompre avec Meï qui est directement partie vers Sinedd. Sonny sais à quel point cela a détruit son fils, il lui est même arriver de voir D'Jok renifler les larmes aux yeux devant son Hologramme quand t'il parlais de la jeune fille.

Son fils à fini par craquer et à quitter son équipe pour une autre composer uniquement de fille. D'Jok continué de communiquer avec lui mais sans rien lui dire sur ces découvertes se contentent de lui dire que tout aller bien mais qu'il n'arrivais pas oublier Meï.

Sonny est partie à la rencontre de son fils plusieurs mois après l'explosion de Paradisia le convainquent de retourner chez les SK. Visiblement son fils l'avais écouté mais son retour c'était mal passé et Sonny ne savais quoi faire en voyant son chère fils dans cette état.

Maintenant que tout s'arrangé pour lui il faut qu'une telle nouvelle lui tombe dessus. Replongent D'Jok dans la peur et le stresse.

Intérieurement Sonny sans veut. Il pensé sa femme et son fils mort par sa faute lors de la grande glaciation. 16 ans plus tard voilà qu'il retrouvé son fils vivent et en bonne santé joueur de Galactik football.

Le cœur du chef des pirate bas à cent à l'heure temps l'envie de tuer Phoenix monte. Malheureusement il n'aura pas cette chance puisque cet homme et mort dans l'explosion de sa propre planète. Et cela frustre encore plus Sonny.

Lui aussi a envie de craquer face à tout ce qui ce passe mais il n'as pas le droit. Pas devant Maya qui est détruite et qui risque de l'être encore plus si leur fils venait à mourir.

Ces donc en se forcent à contrôler ses émotions et ses pensées que le plus recherché des pirates de la galaxie console la mère adoptive de D'Jok.

S'il à mal au cœur et à envie de hurler à qui veut l'entendre qu'il ne laissera jamais son fils mourir il ne peut qu'imaginer ce que ressent Maya a cette instant.

C'est elle qui l'a élevé, nourri, rassuré,

consolé, poussé, soutenue, récompensé et félicité toutes ces années. Elle connais mieux son fils que lui-même et il ne doute pas sur le fait que même si elle n'est que sa mère adoptive Maya l'aime comme son propre fils.

D'ailleurs D'Jok la bien répéter plus d'une fois que même si sa mère biologique était morte à sa naissance il avais quand même une mère et la meilleure de toute.

Cette phrase fait toujours n'être un immense sourire sur le visage de Maya avant que celle-ci ne serre D'Jok dans ses bras en lui murmurent des paroles douce ce à quoi son fils répond souvent par un je t'aime maman.

La première fois que Sonny a vue cela une pointe de tendresse la traversé. Au moins son fils n'avais pas grandi complètement seul et avais eu la chance de connaître l'amour maternelle.

Sonny fini par voire que Maya ces calmée et décide de l'amener à sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci il commence par s'assoir à côté d'elle et dire.

- _Je suis vraiment désoler Maya. J'aurais du savoir ce qu'il se passé quand je lui parlé, j'aurais du agir plus vite._

La voyante lève la tête pour observer le chef des pirate. Son visage et sombre et ses poings son serrais. Elle pose alors sa mains sur celles de Sonny et répond.

- _Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Même moi qui suis voyante je ne savais rien. Ne te blâme pas Sonny. Il va falloir soutenir D'Jok et faire confiance à Clamp et Thran. Même s'il y a des chances que…_

Maya retient un reniflement et une nouvelle vague de larmes difficilement. Sonny la reprend alors dans ses bras caressent doucement son dos pour la soutenir. Plus d'une heure après Sonny se lève tout en disent.

- _Je vais te laisser je doit aller voir Corso et Bennett pour leur dire de venir aider._

À peine eu t'il le temps de faire trois pas que sa manche gauche est légèrement tirée en arrière. Sa tête suis alors naturellement le mouvement pour interroger Maya du regard. Celle-ci encore les larmes aux yeux parvient a articuler doucement.

- _Pourrais tu rester avec moi se soir s'il te plais ? Je ne veut pas être seule en sachent que D'Jok a des risques de… de ne plus être parmi nous._

Comprennent ce que veux dire la mère de son fils Sonny acquiesce et retourne s'asseoir sur le lit avec Maya. Il est presque minuit quand la femme aux cheveux violets s'endort enfin dans les bras du pirate.

Et Sonny tout en regardent le visage redevenu paisible de Maya s'interroge sur le fait de refaire sa vie.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Il est environ 3 heure du matin quand D'Jok et Tia rentre enfin au Genèse Stadium.

Le rouquin ramène donc sa petit amie jusque devant la porte de sa chambre blaguent une dernière fois.

Ravis de leur journée les deux jeunes échanges un baiser avant de se séparer en se souhaitent une bonne nuit.

D'Jok rejoint à son tour sa chambre ne voulant pas faire de bruit pensent que son colocataire dort profondément. Pourtant ce n'es pas le cas, car des que le rouquin c'est allongé sur son lit le petit brun prend la parole.

- _Es que ça va D'Jok ?_

- _Mieux que jamais. Tu ne me croira peut être pas mais je sors avec Tia._

- _Non ? Sérieux ?_

- _Oui je me suis dit que sa ne servais à rien de continuer de fuir puisque le temps me manque. Alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion quand telle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimais._ Ris le rouquin parfaitement détendu.

- _Ces super…._

- _Micro-Ice qu'es qui ce passe ?_ Interroge D'Jok en se redressent sur son lit.

- _J'ai peur D'Jok._

- _Peur ? Mais de quoi ?_

- _Sa te fait rien à toi de savoir que tu va peut être mourir ? Ta l'aire de le prendre plutôt bien._

- _Écoute Micro-Ice bien sur que sa me fait quelque chose. Tu imagine mourir a mon âge ? Je n'es que 25 ans j'ai tellement de choses à faire avec vous. C'est très dur de se dire que je laisserais tout le monde derrière moi. C'est la vie malheureusement. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout le monde meurt à la fin. Je me suis fait une raison et je me suis préparé au pire._

- ** _Alors comme sa pour toi tu meurt et sais tout ? Tu fait quoi de la solution que Clamp et Thran s'acharne a trouver ?_** Crie le numéro 3.

- _Calme toi Mice. Bien sur que j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'ils trouvent une solution et je leur fait confiance. Seulement tu a attendu comme moi ce qu'a dit Clamp et Dame Simbaï il y a peut de chance qu'ils me sauve. Alors je me suis dit que je ne devais pas me faire de faux espoirs et accepter que je vais mourir. Si je me dit qu'ils trouverons une solution et qu'a 100 pour 100 je ne mourrais pas si il arrive le contraire ma réaction serais bien pire. Je devrais affronter la mort en seulement quelques jours. Il vaut mieux que je me face à l'idée que je meurt et que je sois heureux avec vous le temps qu'il_ _me reste. Que je sois heureux et persuadé qu'on me sauvera et déprimer à mort quand t'il m'annoncerons qu'ils non rien trouvé. Pas vrai ?_

Attendent une réponse de son petit frère qui ne vient pas D'Jok se pause alors des questions.

Finalement au bout de plusieurs longues minutes la silhouette de Micro-Ice se met à trembler et des bruits de reniflements parviennent aux oreilles du rouquin.

Attristé de voir son meilleur amis dans cet état D'Jok se lève et vient se coucher dans le lit de Mice le serrans dans ses bras.

- _Micro-Ice ne pleur pas tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas te voir comme sa._

- _Tu…tu as raison….mais je…._ **_Je ne veut pas que tu meurt D'Jok_**. Fini par crier le numéro 3 en agrippent plus fermement le tee-shirt de son amis.

- _Je sais Mice mais s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer._ Encourage D'Jok en frottent le dos du plus petit.

- _Qu'es que je vais devenir sans toi….D'Jok je veut pas te perdre…Tes… Tu est comme un grand frère pour moi… Je ne veut pas…. Je ne veut pas me retrouver seul encore une fois_. Pleur toujours Micro-Ice.

- _Mice pour le moment je suis toujours là et je vais bien. De plus je te promet que tu ne sera pas seul si je pars._

- _Comment sa ?_

- _Mice tu as Thran et Ahito sans compter l'équipe qui t'aime énormément et qui prend soin de toi._

- _Je… Je ne pense pas que Thran…_

- _Qu'es que tu essaye de me dire Micro-Ice ?_

- _Je…Je me suis disputé avec Thran._

- ** _QUOI ? Pourquoi ?_**

- _Je… je.._

- _Écoute Micro-Ice calme toi d'abord et raconte moi ce qu'il ces passé._

L'attaquant sèche alors ses larmes et tente de se calmer sans vraiment y arriver.

Mais avec l'aide de D'Jok qui lui frotte toujours gentiment le dos il fini entièrement par cesser de trembler. Alors il prend une grande inspiration et dit.

- _On a appris qu'on allais jouer la finale car Team Paradisia a était disqualifiée. J'étais content car on allais pouvoir rattraper notre erreur avec toi à nos côté._

D'Jok souri en entendant la bonne nouvelle mais rien quand s'entend les épaules du plus petit sursauter il sais que la suite ne va pas être facile à entendre.

- _Puis Mark est arrivé et ma dit que ce n'était pas sur que tu joue. Thran a rajouté que se serais sûrement ton dernier match. Alors je me suis énervé et je leur est dit que ce n'était pas juste. Tu as le droit de jouer, tu doit jouer surtout si tu…. Enfin tu vois._

Continuent ses mouvements de caresses dans le dos de son amis D'Jok se rend compte à quel point il tient à son amis d'enfance.

Le fait qu'il prenne sa défense pour jouer la finale le touche beaucoup. Mais il reste cependant silencieux attendent que Micro-Ice reprenne la parole. Ce qui ne tarde pas.

- _Meï à ramenée sa fraise en disant que tu mentais à tout le monde y compris à elle et qu'on ne devrais pas s'inquiéter pour un type comme toi. Je lui est crié dessus en la traitent de pin bêche. Thran c'est interposé en me disant que je ne devrais pas crier sur tout le monde. Alors je lui est limite hurlé qu'au lieu de me faire la leçon il ferais mieux de chercher ce qui pourrais te sauver. Et je suis partie._

D'Jok ne sais pas quoi dire sur le moment. Il a déjà vue Micro-Ice énervé mais pas au point d'insulter une fille dont il est amoureux. Pourtant le rouquin sais très bien ce que ressent Mice en se moment.

Le petit attaquant se sens minable d'avoir fait souffrir D'Jok de plus il apprend que se dernier va peut être mourir. Micro-Ice se sens littéralement coupable.

S'il avais réussi à rassurer le rouquin quand Meï la quittée pour Sinedd. S'il ne l'avais pas lâché malgré les protestations du garçon. S'il avais était la au moment où Lord Phoenix a attirais D'Jok dans sa limousine pour lui parler. Alors son amis ne serais jamais partie et ne serais jamais mourant aujourd'hui.

Sa D'Jok la bien compris. Il connais Micro-Ice par cœur, deviner se genre de chose est t'es facile pour lui.

- _Écoute ces super de m'avoir défendu comme sa mais tu n'aurais pas du crier après Meï et Thran._

Choqué par la réponse du numéro 9 des SK le numéro 3 relève la tête.

- _Tu n'es pas sérieux D'Jok ?_

- _Écoute je sais ce qui ce passe avec Meï. Je l'ai entendu parler avec Rocket une fois. Et tu ne doit pas t'en soucier. Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Mais maintenant il faut dormir car on ne sera vraiment pas efficace tout à l'heure._ Répond D'Jok en pointent le réveille qui indique 4 heure passé.

- _Tu veut bien rester avec moi ?_

- _Bien sur Micro-Ice. Je ne bouge pas._ Souri D'Jok.

Rassuré le petit brun se blottis confortablement contre le torse de son grand frère de cœur qui continue de lui caresser affectueusement le dos. Et cela aide grandement Micro-Ice qui s'endort en moins de 2 minutes. Naturellement D'Jok le suis de près bien que tourmenté.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

8 heure du matin, tous les SK sont réunis dans la salle de l'Holo-Traineur à l'exception de 2 joueurs.

- _On sont D'Jok et Micro-Ice ?_ Commence à s'impatienter Aarch.

L'équipe se regarde en haussent les épaules ne savent pas du tout où pourrais se trouver leur coéquipiers.

- _Thran va me les chercher s'il te plais._

- _Oui coach._

Rapidement le jeune hackeur quitte la salle d'entraînement pour chercher ses amis. Ne les trouvent ni au réfectoire, ni à l'infirmerie il opte pour leur chambre.

Thran cours alors et arrive rapidement à la chambre numéro 1. Lentement il ouvre la porte pour découvrir un lit vide et la pièce plongée dans le noir.

Des petits bruits de reniflements résonne alors suivis par le froissement de draps. Intrigué Thran avance et contourne le meuble qui l'empêche de voir le deuxième lit.

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'habitus à la pénombre avant de distinguer ses amis couché l'un contre l'autre. En avancent encore un peut il peut voir que D'Jok tient Micro-Ice dans ses bras alors que le petit brun ne cesse de tressauter.

Thran fini par faire un pas de trop et le parquet grincent fait sursauter D'Jok qui se tourne vers lui.

- _Thran fait moins de bruit Micro-Ice dort encore._ Chuchote le rouquin ayant parfaitement reconnu le hackeur.

- _Aarch vous cherche par tout il est furieux._ Répond le noiraud tout aussi bas.

- _Je sais qu'il est tard mais Micro-Ice a vraiment besoin de repos. Il vient de se rendormir ces pas le moment de le réveiller._

- _Mais qu'es qui ces passé ? Pour quoi t'es dans son lit ?_

- _Quand je suis rentré hier Mice m'a dit à quel point il avais peur pour moi. Il sais mis à pleurer et tu sais que je déteste le voir en larme. Alors je suis aller avec lui pour le calmer et il m'a demander de rester. Mais il n'a pas arrêter de se réveiller en pleurent._ Explique le rouquin sans lâcher son emprise autour de son frère.

Sur le moment Thran ne dit rien. Il sais le lien unique et incassable que partage ses deux meilleurs amis. Pour Micro-Ice apprendre la mort prochaine de celui qu'il considère comme son grand frère à du être horrible.

Thran ne supporte pas cela non plus. Il a rejeté et blessé D'Jok pour une faute stupide. Ils se connaissent pour temps depuis leurs 2 ans. Comment a-t-il pus faire cela à celui qui a toujours étais la pour lui et son frère.

Maintenant le noiraud connais quelque chose d'important. Ces quand ton est sur le point de perdre quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte à quel point on tient à lui.

- _Tu sais D'Jok on a tous peur. J'ai peur. Si je ne trouve pas ce qui pourrais détruire se foutu Multi-Fluide alors se sera ma faute si tu….._

- _Thran se n'es et sa ne sera aucunement ta faute. On ne peut pas toujours trouver une solution. Ces comme sa. Et puis ce n'es pas comme si on ne se verrais plus jamais. Je pars juste en avance je vous attendrais._ Souris le rouquin.

- _Comment tu fait D'Jok ? Comment tu fait pour toujours sourire quoi qu'il arrive ? Tu souriais tout le temps quand ton te faisais des crasses et la tu souri encore alors que tu a des chance de mourir._ La voix du défenseur se brise littéralement.

- _Thran je me doit d'être fort pour vous. Si je ne tient pas le coup et n'accepte pas la fin tragique vous serez encore plus triste quand se moment. Et je ne veut pas vous voire tous aussi déprimé._ _-Mais… pour quoi toujours pour…pour nous ?_

- _Par ce que je vous aime et que je suis fière d'avoir des amis, des frères comme vous. Ces donc normale pour moi de vous protéger et de vous préserver._

- _D'Jok_. Fini Thran en ouvrent les vannes.

Il ne le crois pas, il ne peut pas. Son meilleur amis accepte la mort en seulement 5 jours pour ne pas les attrister plus en rajoutent sa peine ?

Ces la première fois que D'Jok voie Thran dans cet état, sa lui fait bizarre. Lentement il se décale pour sortir du lit sans déranger Micro-Ice et vient serrer son ami dans ses bras.

Surpris pour se geste que D'Jok n'a réalisé avec aucun d'entre eux mis à par Mice, Thran à les yeux rond. Mais il fini bien vite par se détendre et se laisser aller contre le rouquin.

Tout ce bruit réveille Micro-Ice qui panique en voyant le place vide à côté de lui.

- _D'Jok ?_ **_D'Jok tes où ?_**

- _Calme toi Mice je suis la._ Répond le rouquin en se tournent.

- _Tu ma fait peur. Mais attend ces qui avec toi ?_

- _Ces Thran il est venu nous chercher pour l'entraînement on est très en retard._

Derrière lui le défenseur fini de sécher ses larmes pour répondre.

- _On devrais y aller maintenant. On va se faire tuer._

Les trois joueurs finissent enfin par sortir de la chambre en direction de l'entraînement. Timidement à l'arrière Micro-Ice attrape doucement la manche de Thran et dit en regardent par terre.

- _Je suis désoler Thran je ne voulais pas te dire sa hier. Excuse moi. Ces juste que…._ Les larmes montent et il ne peut terminer sa phrase.

- _Ne t'inquiète Mice ce n'es pas grave. Je comprend se que tu ressent face à cette histoire. Mais je te promet de trouver une solution._ Proclame le défenseur.

D'Jok souri face à cette scène mais décide n'es en moins à réprimander gentiment ses camarades.

- _Quand vous aurais fini vos papouilles on pourrais y aller._

- _Ces toi qui parle de papouilles alors que tu as dormi serré contre Micro-Ice ?_ Rigole Thran.

Amusé D'Jok frappe doucement l'épaule de son ami avant de se mettre à courir bientôt suivis par les deux autres jeunes.

8 heure 30 ces l'heure a laquelle les 3 joueurs manquent débarques dans la salle où son regroupé les SK.

- _Ce n'es pas trop tôt ou étiez vous pass…._ Les mots d'Aarch meurt quand t'il remarque les yeux rouges et enflés de Thran et l'aire particulièrement fatigué de Micro-Ice et D'Jok.

- _Désoler coach ces de ma faute. J'arrivais pas à dormir alors D'Jok est resté avec moi. Mais comme je n'arrêtais pas de me réveiller et de pleurer D'Jok n'a pas pue dormir._ Explique le petit brun la tête basse.

Aarch reste silencieux et détaille ses joueurs. Thran à l'aire agité et au bord des larmes bien que vue la couleur et la brillance de ses yeux il a déjà du pleurer.

Micro-Ice est épuisé et n'arrive pas vraiment à tenir debout. Il est soutenu par D'Jok qui abord un grand sourire malgré que ses cernes prouves effectivement qu'il n'a pas du fermer l'œil.

- _Bon d'accord je vous excuse pour cette fois._ Etez vous près à vous entraîner ?

- _Oui coach._ Réponde doucement Thran et Micro-Ice.

D'Jok accompagne son petit frère jusqu'à l'emplacement de l'Holo-Traineur avant de le confier à Ahito. Il rassure rapidement Thran et donne un baiser furtif à Tia avant de se retirer le cœur lourd.

- _D'Jok où va tu ?_

 _-Sur le banc coach. Pour quoi ?_

 _-Tu ne veut pas gagner la Cup ?_

 _-Si bien sur. Mais ou voulais vous en venir coach ?_

- _J'ai discuté avec Dame Simbaï et on a convenue que nous n'avions pas le droit de te priver de la finale. Vue que nous avons la chance de pouvoir la jouer il est nécessaire que tu sois avec ton équipe._

 _-Sa veut dire que je vais pouvoir jouer la finale ?_

- _Oui mais une condition._ Intervient Simbaï.

- _Tout ce que vous voudrais._ Répond D'Jok excité.

- _Je t'interdis d'utiliser le Souffle. De plus je compte sur toi pour ne pas trop forcer._

 _-Promis Dame Simbaï._ Répond le rouquin en rejoignent ses coéquipiers.

Heureux les SK commence l'entraînement non sans avoir peur de se qui se passera lors du match. Car l'image de D'Jok s'effondrent sur le terrain en verre du Genèse est toujours présente dans toute les têtes.


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Pendant l'entraînement tout se passe plutôt bien. Les SK affrontent les Cyclopes et mènent 3 à 0. Seulement le comportement de Rocket intrigue et énerve tout le monde.

En effet le basané n'arrête pas de hurler sur Micro-Ice qui est totalement épuisé et qui n'arrive pas à suivre l'action.

Bien évidement cette attitude vis-à-vis du petit brun sors très vite D'Jok de ses gons qui ne peut s'empêcher d'aller voir Rocket.

- _Qu'es qui t'arrive Rocket ? Je peut savoir pour quoi tu lui crie dessus depuis tout à l'heure ?_

- _C'est un poids mort. Il n'arrive même pas à rattraper la balle. Il ne serre à rien._

- ** _Arrête de dire sa. Tu sais très bien pour quoi il est fatigué. Alors arrête de t'acharner sur lui ces clair ?_** Cris D'Jok.

- _Sinon quoi ? Tu n'es pas mon capitaine et tu n'a plus rien à faire dans cette équipe. Ces vrais il a peur que tu meurt. Mais je m'en moque complètement de ton sors. Retourne sur Paradisia jouer avec cette équipe de menteuses tu y était parfaitement chez toi_.

- _Arrête sa Rocket._ Prévient D'Jok en serrant les poings.

- ** _TU N'AS QU'À CREVER J'EN EST RIEN A FOUTRE. TU N'ES QU'UN DÉCHET EN PLUS D'ÊTRE UN VOLEUR DE PETITE AMIE. TA VRAIMENT CRUS QUE J'ALLAIS TE PARDONNER COMME SA ? BEN FIGURE TOI QUE NON. TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN CRÉTIN._** Hurle Rocket.

Ne pouvant plus supporter les dires du métisse D'Jok se contente de le contourner sans rien dire ne voulant pas créer d'ennuis.

- ** _CES SA CASSE TOI._** Hurle a nouveau l'ex capitaine.

- _Sa suffis Rocket._ Interviennent Tia et Thran.

Du côté de l'équipe technique Aarch ne sais quoi dire face à l'attitude de son neveux.

D'un coup le bip caractéristique de la machine de Dame Simbaï se met à sonner faisant littéralement sursauter les adultes.

- _Aarch faut les faire sortir. D'Jok va faire une crise._ Prévient l'infirmière le regard inquiet.

Et sa ne manque pas. En plein milieu du terrain le rouquin s'effondre à genoux tenant fermement son haut au niveau du cœur.

Inquiet l'équipe entière se précipite vers lui pour constater avec horreur se qu'il se passe.

D'Jok à beaucoup de mal à respirer et tousse fortement. Sa tête recommence à tourner alors que son corps se met à trembler.

Mark reste pétrifié devant la scène se souvenant de la première fois où cela est arrivé par sa faute.

Alors que le cube noir disparaît petit à petit D'Jok se met à vomir un liquide rougeâtre bien que très foncé. Si l'on regarde bien comme Thran actuellement on peut constater que de petits tracés violacé ressortent.

- _Qu'es qu'il lui arrive._ Panique Micro-Ice en pleur.

- _Je n'en sais rien._ Répond Tia tout aussi paniqué que le petit brun.

- _D'Jok tu m'entend ? D'Jok ?_ Essaye Thran en se rapprochent de son amis.

À peine à t'il pausé sa mains sur le dos du rouquin que celui-ci se met à pousser des hurlements à moitié étouffés par sa toux.

- _Dame Simbaï qu'es qu'il a ?_ Interroge Ahito choqué.

- _Je vais voir._ Répond l'infirmière.

Une nouvelle fois D'Jok vomis à la différence que ce n'es plus du sang mais un liquide violet légèrement brillant. Clamp le reconnais tout de suite.

- _Ces du Multi-Fluide._

- _Qu'es que tu vient de dire ?_ Demande Aarch.

- _D'Jok est en train de vomir du Multi-Fluide._

- _Qu'es que sa veut dire ?_

- _Qu'on est mal Aarch. S'il rejette du Multi-Fluide ces que la quantité présente dans son corps et trop importante._

- _Mais le Fluide est presque invisible. Je veut bien que dans le corps il sois à l'état liquide mais quand t'il est utilisé et libéré à l'aire libre il devient gazeux. C'est impossible qu'il le recrache comme sa._

- _Tu as raison Aarch seulement se n'es pas du Fluide que l'on parle mais du Multi-Fluide. Vois tu ce Fluide à était fabriqué en réunissent tout les Fluides existants dans la galaxie. Par conséquent il est plus compacte et s'évapore beaucoup moins. Il est tout à fait possible de libérer du Fluide à l'état liquide si celui si est en contacte avec un autre Fluide qui provoque des rejets. Quand t'un corps_ _étranger entre en contacte avec nous notre organisme fait tout pour le combattre et le repousser. Et ces ce qui se passe avec D'Jok. Son corps tente de rejeter le mauvais Fluide mais ne parvient pas à le faire du à la quantité qui ne cesse d'augmenter et de celle du Souffle qui diminue._ Explique Clamp glacent Aarch.

Alors que Simbaï s'affaire autour du jeune joueur à terre elle remarque rapidement que ses yeux son très gonflé et que ses pupilles son extrêmement dilatées.

10 bonne minutes passe alors que Dame Simbaï tente à la fois de calmer les joueurs et d'ausculter le malade qui manquent de souffle pleur silencieusement.

Les SK ne savent pas quoi faire partagé entre l'envi d'être près de D'Jok et celle de laisser Dame Simbaï s'occuper de lui ils n'ose pas bouger.

Micro-Ice est à genoux pleurent dans ses mains et supplient que tout s'arrête.

Thran tente de cacher son mal en baissent la tête et en couvrent ses yeux.

Ahito ne bouge plus la bouche pendante dans le vide et les yeux fixés sur le dos du rouquin.

Tia est en boule pleurent elle aussi tout se qu'elle peut légèrement soutenue par Mark qui fuit la scène en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Meï est légèrement en retrait mais tout aussi choquée que ses camarades. Les mains plaquées contre sa bouche elle ne se rend même pas compte que de petites perles salées on décidées de se promener sur ses joues.

Et enfin Rocket lui ne dit rien regardent simplement la scène. Mais au fond de lui une petite voix lui murmure que ces de sa faute et qu'il à peut être tuer D'Jok plus tôt que prévue. Rendent mal à l'aise le basané.

Aarch tente de se détendre mais ne peut que se défouler sur les objets présent dans la pièce pour ne pas mettre une raclée à son neveux.

Clamp récupère un échantillon du liquide que D'Jok à vomis plus tôt. Mais ne peut que baisser la tête en étant désoler pour Sonny et l'équipe.

Et Simbaï tente par tout les moyens de stabiliser l'attaquant tout en commencent à trembler du a la dureté de l'action.

De son côté D'Jok tente lui aussi de se calmer comme il le peut mais rencontre beaucoup de mal à réaliser cette tâche.

En effet entre son cœur qui ne cesse de s'emballer ne voulant visiblement pas se calmer, la tête qui lui tourne, sa vision qui se floute, le souffle qui lui manque et ses poumons le brûlent atrocement, ce n'es pas simple de se concentrer.

Rassemblent le peut de force qu'il reste dans ses muscles endoloris D'Jok tente de se relever sous les protestation de Simbaï.

Finalement soutenue par plusieurs membres de son équipe il arrive à se stabiliser. Prennent une aussi grande bouffé d'aire que possible il ferme les yeux pour arrêter la terre qui tourne beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

À force de gros effort D'Jok parvient à calmer seul son tour du monde et sa tête arrête de tourner. Bientôt suivis par sa vision qui redevient légèrement nette.

Les battements de son cœurs se réduises au fur et à mesure qu'il se force à penser à des choses agréable. Comme sa journée au parc d'attraction avec Tia.

Et au bout de 2 bonne heure de combats avec son corps D'Jok fini par remporter la bataille. Même s'il est extrêmement fatigué du a cet effort il est n'es en moins heureux d'être de nouveaux sur pieds et sans trouble qui ne vienne le déranger.

Mais ces la aussi qu'il fait face à la réalité. Découvrent son équipe comme il ne l'avais jamais vue. En pleure et au fond du gouffre ainsi que les adultes à bout de nerfs pour certain et décourager pour d'autre.

Et cela lui fait mal. Très mal.


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Encore une fois l'entraînement est écourté. Vue ce qu'ils viennent de voir les SK ne peuvent clairement plus se concentrer sur l'entraînement.

Tous partes dans leur chambres respectives mis à par D'Jok qui est contraint de suivre Dame Simbaï à l'infirmerie.

Cependant Aarch n'es pas tranquille et convoque immédiatement Sonny dans son bureau. Celui-ci arrive dix minutes après ayant senti l'urgence de la situation.

- _Sonny j'ai bien peur que l'état de ton fils n'empire. D'après Clamp il a vomis du Multi-Fluide._

- _Ces vraie ?_

- _Malheureusement oui. Le liquide a était identifié par Clamp il y a cinq minutes et ces bien du Multi-Fluide._

- _Comment vas D'Jok ?_ Commence à paniquer le chef des pirates.

- _Il a réussi à calmer sa crise seul. Il est à l'infirmerie pour passer quelques testes. Il pourras retourner dans sa chambre d'ici vingt minutes._

- _Bien j'irais le voir alors. Mais explique moi ce qui ces passé._

- _D'accord._

Aarch raconte alors toute l'histoire sans oublier le moindre détail pour que Sonny puisse évaluer la situation. Après son récit même si Blackbones défaille légèrement il répond.

- _Bon d'accord je vois. J'ai mis Corso, Artie et Bennett sur le coup. Mes autres hommes fond des recherches pour vérifier comment on peut dissocier le Multi-Fluide_.

- _Tu veut le dissocier ? Mais ce n'es pas trop risqué ?_

- _On a trois solutions. La première le retirer de force et tuer mon fils. La seconde le dissoudre totalement mais D'Jok ne survivra pas non plus vue que son taux de Souffle est insuffisant. La troisième on dissocie le Multi-Fluide dans le corps de D'Jok et on retire tout les Fluides en trop. Cette solution permet à la fois de détruire la Multi-Fluide mais aussi de redonner au corps de D'Jok la quantité de Souffle nécessaire._

- _Peut être Sonny mais il n'y à pas un risque que cela face une surcharge ? Je veut dire le corps humain ne peut contenir qu'une quantité limitée de Fluide. Si on les libères tous d'un seul coup sa pourrait mal tourner._

- _Je sais bien que ces risqué mais on pas le choix il faudra que D'Jok tienne le coup. Je ne voix pas d'autre solutions Aarch. Soit on essaye soit je perd mon fils. Et cette deuxième option est inconcevable._

- _Je comprend._ Répond Aarch en baissent la tête.

Après avoir discuté avec l'entraîneur Sonny décide de mettre Maya au courent. Il sais comment va réagir la jeune femme mais il n'a pas le choix.

Doucement il entre dans la chambre de cette dernière et vient se pauser au pied du lit laissent le temps à Maya de se redresser.

- _Ça va mieux ?_ Demande Sonny avec la voix la plus douce possible.

- _Oui. Merci d'être rester avec moi cette nuit._ Souris la femme aux cheveux violet.

- _Mais de rien. Écoute je sais que sa va être dur pour toi d'entendre sa mais il faut que tu sache._

- _Qu'es qu'y se passe ?_

- _Ces D'Jok._

Sonny raconte alors se qu'Aarch lui a dit oublient pour sa par les détails les plus horribles. Tout au long du récit le visage de Maya se ferme pour finir par ne plus être visible.

- _Je suis désoler Maya mais il fallait que je te le dise. Tu est sa mère tu as le droit de savoir._

- _Merci Sonny._ Répond la voyante la voix tremblante.

- _Veut tu qu'on aille le voir ? Il doit être dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il est._

- _Oui._

Doucement Sonny aide Maya à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à la chambre de leur fils. Arriver devant le porte le brouhaha les stop et Sonny décide d'écouter aux portes.

- ** _Tu m'a fait flipper tout à l'heure._**

- _Désoler Mice ce n'était pas mon intention. Quoi que t'es mignon quand tu pleure. Yuki serais tombée folle de toi en te voyant comme sa._ Rigole D'Jok.

- ** _Ces pas drôle je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque à cause de toi._** Cris le petit brun en lancent un oreiller à la tête du rouquin.

- _Je vais bien Mice la preuve Simbaï ma laisser sortir de l'infirmerie._ Répond le numéro 9 le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Franchement je sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal. Savoir que tu va mourir ou te voir sourire tout le temps._ Termine le brun en baissent la tête.

- _Micro-Ice._ Dit D'Jok en se l'évent pour rejoindre son amis et le serrer dans ses bras.

- _Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur tout à l'heure. J'ai… j'ai vraiment… crû que…_

- _Je sais je sais. Ne pleure pas Mice s'il te plais._ Coupe le rouquin en frottent ses mains dans le dos du petit brun.

- _Promet moi que tu me dira quand sa n'iras pas. Je t'en supplies._

- _D'accord je te le promet. Tu sera au courent de tout._

- _Merci_. Répond Micro-Ice en serrant un peut plus fort D'Jok contre lui.

Les deux attaquant restent comme cela une bonne minutes avant de se séparer.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère D'Jok allume la télé sur un film qui Mice adore.

Le petit brun oublis très vite ce qu'il vient de se passer pour pleurer de rire face la stupidité des acteurs. Ce qui rassure le rouquin.

Sentent qu'a l'intérieur de la pièce les deux jeunes se sont calmé Sonny ouvre la porte.

Surpris D'Jok tourne la tête et un immense sourire se dessine sur son visage quant il aperçoit son père.

- _ **Papa ?** Mais qu'es que tu fait la ?_ Interroge le rouquin en courent serrer son père dans ses bras.

- _Aarch nous a raconté dans quel état tu est alors nous sommes venus._

- _Ces chouette. Mais attend nous ?_

- _Oui je ne suis pas tout seul._

- _Mon bébé._ Articule une voix derrière Sonny.

Instinctivement Maya saute sur son précieux fils dans une étreinte de joie.

- ** _Maya ?_** _Mais… mais._

- _J'ai eu si peur pour toi tu sais. Je t'aime tellement D'Jok._ Dit la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime maman._ Répond le rouquin en répondent volontiers au câlin de sa mère.

Voyant la scène Micro-Ice se faufile jusqu'à la porte pour disparaître un léger sourire peint sur son visage.

- _Comment tu te sens ?_ Demande du tac au tac Maya après avoir lâché D'Jok.

- _Ça va beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis passer chez Dame Simbaï._ Souris le rouquin.

- _Tu est sur de toi ? Tu n'as mal nul par ? Pas de vertiges ? De nausées ?_

- _Non maman je vais très bien._

- _Maya laisse le un peut respirer._ Intervient Sonny.

- _Désoler._ Répond cette dernière.

- _Dit moi tu est près pour la finale ?_ Demande Sonny.

- _Oui on va la gagner cette Cup._ Souri D'Jok en levant fièrement son point.

- _Mais je n'en doute pas._ Rigole Blackbones.

- _ **Sonny tu veut vraiment qu'il joue dans son état ?** Ces de la folie._ Intervient Maya en attrapent son fils.

- _Maman je ne suis plus un bébé. J'ai 25 ans je te rappel. Je peut prendre des décisions tout seul._

- _Mais et si tu….. Et si tu….._ **_Je n'arrive pas à le dire. Je n'y crois pas._** Se met à pleurer Maya en serrent de toute ses forces D'Jok dans ses bras.

- _Calme toi maman._ Essaye le rouquin en frottent ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme.

- _D'Jok on est vraiment inquiet pour toi tu sais. Toute a l'heure tu as régurgité du Multi-Fluide. A se stade tu peut très bien mourir à n'importe quel moment._ Intervient Sonny en enlacent également son fils.

- _Je sais que le temps me manque, j'en suis bien conscient. Mon corps n'arrête pas de me le dire. Et plus le temps passe plus ces fréquent. Mais je ne veut pas vous voire dans cet état. S'il vous plais souriez moi._ Explique le rouquin en serrent ses parents contre lui.

- _Je vais te sauver D'Jok je te le promet. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu aille bien._

- _Je sais papa tu me l'a prouver avec Bleylock._

- _D'Jok… je t'en supplies…. Fait attention à toi._

- _Promis maman. Mais s'il vous plais souriez._

- ** _Comment veut tu que je puisse s'ouvrir en sachent que mon bébé peut mourir._** Continue de pleurer Maya.

- _Fait le pour moi maman s'il te plais. Si comme tu le dit je fini par mourir je veut que la dernière image de toi sois souriante. Maman quand tu sourie sa me réconforte et sa m'aide. J'adore te voir joyeuse. Aide moi jusqu'à la fin s'il te plais._ Murmure D'Jok.

Tout en se détachent de son fils Sonny observe Maya qui tente de se calmer. Pour l'aider Blackbones la tient par les épaules et lui murmure des mots d'encouragement.

Finalement au bout de plusieurs longues minutes la voyante se calme et fait n'être un sourire. De tristesse peut être mais un sourire franc. Celui que l'on ne fait que quand t'on le pense vraiment.

Rien que se petit détaille chez sa mère réchauffe le cœur de D'Jok qui souris à son tour et ne peut s'empêcher de reprendre sa mère dans ses bras.

- _Je sais que ce que je te demande est dur maman et j'en suis désoler. Mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive tu est et restera ma mère que j'aime plus que tout._ Fini le rouquin en embrassent la jeune femme sur le front.

Maya se détache alors de son fils pour le contempler. Heureuse par les morts que vient de lui dire D'Jok elle souris à nouveau.

- _Je t'aime aussi mon fils._

- _Es que sa te dirais d'aller voire un film avec tes vieux parents ?_ Intervient Sonny après 5 minutes de silences.

- ** _Ouais !_** _Y a justement un film que je voulais voire._

- _Bien alors on y va._ Réplique le chef des pirates amusé par le comportement de son fils.

Comme Maya ne bouge toujours pas, Sonny se rapproche d'elle pour vérifier si elle va bien. Il pause délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules et lui dit.

- _Tu vient avec nous ?_

A cette phrase Maya se tourne pour enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de Sonny, qui, surpris sur le moment fini par répondre à l'étreinte comprennent que la jeune femme en besoin.

- _Merci Sonny. Merci d'être la._

- _De rien Maya._ Répond le blond en caressent sent les cheveux violet devant lui.

- _Vous êtes mignons ensemble._ Souris D'Jok derrière ses parents les faisant se lâcher en rougissent.

Cela fait éclater de rire le jeune joueur qui ne parvient à s'arrêter qu'une fois arrivé au cinéma.

Mais dans la tête de D'Jok il vois très bien ses deux parents heureux ensemble.


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Dans la chambre numéro 5 nous retrouvons Meï et Tia.

La brune est allongée sur son lit tendis que la blanche joue avec son caméscope.

- _Tia tu ne voudrais pas poser sa s'il te plais ?_

- _Meï pour quoi tu réagis comme sa avec D'Jok ? Qu'es qu'il t'a fait ?_ Interroge Tia en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- _Ce qu'il m'a fait ? Tu le sais très bien puisque tu est dans le coup._ Répond Meï en pointent d'un doigt accusateur sa capitaine.

- _Moi ? Mais qu'es que j'ai fait ?_

- ** _Arrête de faire comme si tu ne le savais pas. Tu m'a volé D'Jok._**

- _Mais non. Enfin Meï qu'es que tu raconte ?_

- ** _Rocket ma tout dit. D'Jok sortais avec moi uniquement car il en avais marre que je lui tourne autour. Mais il a toujours eu une fille dans la tête et cette fille ces toi._**

- _Rocket ta dit sa ?_

- _Oui pour quoi cette question ?_ Demande Meï soudain redevenu calme.

- _Tu te souvient sur Paradisia quant on a vue la photo de D'Jok qui embrassait Nikki 4 ?_

- _Et alors ?_

- _Et bien D'Jok ma confier qu'elle avais les même yeux bleus que toi. Et qu'à se moment la il ne pensait qu'à toi. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avais repoussé Nikki 4 juste après._ Confie Tia.

- _Ces vraie ?_

- _Je ne sais pas se que ta dit Rocket mais ces faux. D'Jok en est tombé malade de te voire avec Sinedd. Et je suis désoler d'être en couple avec lui. Mais je l'aime Meï, je l'aime vraiment. Et même s'il n'arrête pas de parler de toi je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Je suis désoler si tu as l'impression que je te les volé._

- _Tu veut dire que D'Jok ne m'a jamais menti ?_

- _Meï D'Jok est quelqu'un d'honnête tu le sais mieux que personne. Le seul moment où il est capable de nous mentir ces quant il ne va pas bien et qu'il ne veut pas nous inquiéter._

- _Tu as sens doute raison._

- _Je les vue le jours où tu la quitté il a tellement était triste qu'il n'es pas venu à l'entraînement pendant 3 jours. Micro-Ice ne le croisait presque pas. C'était un vraie fantôme qui ne voulais pas qu'on le voix dans un tel état de déprime. Quand t'il ta vue à la Holo-Tévé avec Sinedd sa a empiré. Il était tellement en colère contre lui-même et triste qu'il à commencer à devenir limite fou. Il arrêtais pas de nous hurler dessus a l'entraînement et disparaissait une fois que celui-ci était terminé. Il était complètement perdu._

- _Je… je ne savais pas que sa c'était passé comme sa_.

- _D'Jok n'es pas méchant ces juste qu'il était perturbé et blessé ces pour sa qu'il était si irrité. C'est un gentil garçon au fond._

- _Oui tu as raison Tia. J'ai vraiment était idiote. Je vais tout de suite aller le voir._ Répond Meï en se levant.

- _Et moi je vais aller parler à Rocket._ Murmure Tia en suivent son amie.

Dans la chambre numéro 1 Micro-Ice sort de la douche quant on frappe à la porte. Rapidement il s'enroule dans une serviette avant de s'habiller en vitesse.

En découvrent Meï de l'autre côté de la porte Micro-Ice s'interroge. Ces donc la brune qui prend la parole.

- _Salut Micro-Ice… Eu…. D'Jok est la ?_

- _Non il est sortie avec ses parents. Qu'es que tu lui veut ?_ Demande le petit brun sur la défensive.

- _J'aurais voulu lui parler._

- ** _Pour lui dire des méchancetés ? Pour mentir et lui faire du mal ? Ces non. Je ne veut plus que tu t'approche de lui Meï. Il a acer souffert par ta faute._** S'énerve Mice.

- _Je suis désoler pour se que j'ai fait. J'ai crue Rocket et je me suis emporté. Mais Tia m'a tout expliqué maintenant. Je voulais m'excuser auprès de D'Jok._

- ** _Alors Tia te dit et tu la crois ? Combien de fois je t'es expliqué ce qu'avais ressenti D'Jok et combien de fois tu m'a envoyé bouler parce que tu ne me croyais pas ? C'est à mon tour de ne pas te croire. Même si D'Jok m'a demandé ne plus te crier dessus je ne vais pas me gêner. Ne t'approche plus de lui Meï. Il est mourant et une simple phrase de travers peut lui donner une crise. Il peut mourir à tout moment et je refuse que se soit à cause d'une fille comme toi. Maintenant sors d'ici._** Cris le numéro 3 les poings serrés.

La tête basse et les larmes aux yeux Meï s'exécute et cour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Du son côté Tia vient d'entrer dans la chambre de Rocket.

- _Ces quoi cette histoire Rocket ?_

- _De quoi tu parle Tia ?_

- _Alors comme sa tu dit à Meï que D'Jok a joué avec elle ? Qu'il ne pensais qu'à moi ? Et qu'en plus de sa il n'en à rien à faire de leur rupture ?_

- _Il se pourrais bien que j'ai dit tout cela en effet._ Souris méchamment le basané.

- _Pour quoi ?_

- _Tout simplement car ma petite amie me quitte pour aussitôt se remettre avec un autre. Comme par hasard D'Jok et que son cœur bas pour lui depuis plusieurs années_.

- _Mais tu te rend compte de se que tu as fait ? Non seulement tu ment à Meï mais en plus de sa tu la monte volontairement contre D'Jok pour le couler ?_

- ** _IL MA VOLÉ MA COPINE. IL LE MÉRITÉ._**

- ** _TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN IMBÉCILE ROCKET. VOILÀ POUR QUOI JE T'ES QUITTÉ TU EST DEVENU COMPLÈTEMENT FOU._**

- ** _JE T'INTERDIT DE DIRE SA._**

D'un coup la joue droite de Tia la brûle atrocement. En tournent la tête face au basané elle comprend vite que se dernier la giflé.

Les larmes montent automatiquement aux yeux de la blanche qui serre les dents en hurlent.

- ** _TU N'AS PLUS RIEN À FAIRE PARMIS LES SNOW KIDS._**

- ** _CELUI QUI N'AS PLUS SA PLACE PARMIS NOUS CES D'JOK._** Répond Rocket en donnent une nouvelle gifle à Tia qui tombe suite à l'impacte.

Remonté et les yeux fou Rocket se rapproche de sa capitaine près a la frapper une nouvelle fois. Pourtant il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur et la voix énervé d'un jeune homme résonne.

- _Tu n'as pas intérêt de la retoucher Rocket ou je te fait la peau._

Le basané rigole avant de répondre.

- _Tien tien D'Jok. Comment et tu arriver ici si vite ?_

- _Tia ma prévenu qu'elle voulais te parler. Je lui est dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais elle m'a tenu tête. Et au final j'avais raison._

- _Tu me déçoit beaucoup D'Jok car si ce n'es pas elle que je peut frapper se sera toi._ Répond Rocket en repoussent le rouquin d'un coup pied dans le ventre.

Le fils de Sonny se cambre sous la douleur avant de se redresser et d'envoyer un regard mauvais au basané.

Énervé Rocket fonce sur lui mais D'Jok ne bouge pas attendent le coup. Ces donc un coup de poing qu'il reçoit en pleine figure.

Pourtant D'Jok n'a pas fait mine d'esquiver et ne bouge toujours pas. Mais finalement il prend la parole.

- _Tu t'es assez défoulé ? Ou tu veut frapper encore ?_

- ** _D'JOK QU'ES QU'IL SE PASSE._** Hurle Aarch en arrivent en courent suivis de Sonny et Maya.

- ** _Rocket !_** Reprend le rouquin.

- ** _FERME LA._** Hurle le basané en envoyant un nouveau coup de poing dans les côtes du malade.

- ** _ROCKET SA SUFFIS._** Intervient Aarch en attrapent son neveux par le col et en le sortent de la pièce.

- ** _D'JOK !_** Hurle Maya en voyant son fils au sol se tenir le ventre.

- _Ça va maman. Je n'es rien._ Répond le rouquin en se relèvent pour s'approcher de Tia toujours au sol.

- _Ça va Tia ?_ Demande D'Jok avec une voix douce.

- _Il… il m'a frappé… D'Jok… il m'a frappé._ Pleurniche la blanche encore sous le choc.

- _Je suis désoler Tia je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pue. Mais tout va bien maintenant il ne te touchera plus_.

Pour encourager sa petite amie D'Jok la prend dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se calme. Alors à se moment la tout doucement le rouquin rond l'étreinte pour sourire à la jeune femme.

- _D'Jok ton œil._ Parvient à dire Tia.

- _Ces rien je vais juste avoir trois points et un cocard ces pas bien grave._ Continue de sourire l'attaquant.

- _Merci D'Jok. Merci d'être venu._ Poursuit Tia en embrassent le rouquin.

- _Ces normale._ Fini D'Jok en rendent le baiser.


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

- ** _Ces quoi se comportement Rocket tu peut m'expliquer ? Tu insulte et frappe D'Jok pour une fille. Mais ta perdu la tête._** Crie Aarch dans son bureau.

- ** _TU AS OUBLIÉ QUE TU AS FAIT LA MÊME CHOSE QUAND TU AS ATTRAPÉ ARTEGOR ET ADIM ENSEMBLE._** Hurle le basané encore énervé par les paroles de Tia et la non réaction de D'Jok.

- ** _JE N'ES JAMAIS INSULTÉ NI FRAPPÉ ARTEGOR POUR SA._**

- ** _DE TOUTE FAÇON D'JOK L'AVAIS CHERCHÉ POINT À LA LIGNE._**

- ** _Ou est passé mon neveux calme, mature et réfléchi ?_**

- ** _JE NE VOIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLE._**

- ** _SA SUFFIS ROCKET._** **_A partir de maintenant tu ne fait plus partie des Snow Kids. Je vais prévenir Norata et Kira pour qu'ils viennent te chercher. La Cup ces fini pour toi._** Proclame Aarch d'une voix froide.

- ** _Je m'en tape._** Réplique Rocket en sortent du bureau de son oncle.

Plus loin dans la chambre numéro 1 Micro-Ice regarde la télé quand son colocataire entre la tête basse.

- _Alors cette sortie avec tes parents ?_

- _On a vue un film mais ces partie en choux fleur juste après._ Répond le rouquin en tournent la tête en direction de son amis.

- _Wouaaa. Qu'es qui t'es arrivé à l'œil ?_

- _Ces rien je me suis juste pris un coup de poings de la par de Rocket._

- ** _QUOI ? T'ES SÉRIEUX ?_**

- _Micro-Ice baisse d'un ton tu veut. Oui je suis sérieux. Il a frappé Tia avant que je n'arrive et sens est pris à moi juste après._

- _Il est bizarre en se moment mais je ne penser pas à se point. Tia va bien ?_

- _Oui elle n'a rien. Elle a pleurée pendant des heures du coup je suis resté avec elle. Elle vient de s'endormir ces pour sa que je suis revenue._

- _Dure. Sa ta bien pourris la journée._

- _Tu m'étonne. Mais bon on y peut rien. J'espère juste que le renvoie de Rocket ne va trop chambouler l'équipe pour la Cup._

- _Grave surtout si ces…..ton dernier match._

- _Micro-Ice arrête de tout voir en noir. On va la gagner cette Cup peut importe se qu'il se passe. Ces notre destin._ Répond D'Jok en levant le poings en l'aire.

- _Sa fait un moment que je ne l'avais pas entendu celle là._ Rigole légèrement le petit brun.

Le reste de la soirée se passe calmement. Les SK ont appris le renvoie de Rocket et les raisons de cette décision.

Puis toute l'équipe est partie manger avant de retourner à l'entraînement.

- _Bien les jeunes la Cup est dans 2 jours je compte sur vous pour tout donner._

- ** _OUI COACH !_**

- _Bien au faite Tia à quelque chose à vous demander. Je t'en pris Tia._

- _Merci coach._

La jeune femme s'avance et se tourne vers son équipe pour reprendre.

- _Comme ces le dernier match de la Cup et que nous avons la chance que D'Jok joue à nos côté malgré son état…._

Suite à cela tout les SK se tourne vers le rouquin l'aire triste. Gêné mais surtout agassé qu'on ne lui fiche pas la paix avec sa il tente un sourire qui rassure tout le monde.

- _Je me disais que nous pourrions laisser D'Jok être le capitaine pour cette finale. Quand pensez-vous ?_ Reprend Tia.

- ** _OUAIS D'JOK CAPITAINE !_** Hurle l'équipe en levant le poing.

- _Tia je n'es pas besoin d'être capitaine tu t'en sors très bien. Je suis déjà heureux de jouer la finale avec vous sa me suffis._

- _D'Jok s'il te plais accepte._

Regardent un a un sa copine puis le bracelet rouge présent dans sa main D'Jok ne sais quoi répondre.

Au bout de 2 longues minutes il fini par tourner la tête vers son équipe qui l'encourage à prendre la brassard. Alors tout en poussent un long soupire D'Jok prend le bracelet et répond.

- _Bon d'accord j'accepte._

- ** _POUR D'JOK HIP HIP HIP._** Lance Micro-Ice.

- ** _HURRAAAAAA_**. Hurle le reste de l'équipe.

- _Merci les gars mais y a pas besoin d'en faire autant quand même._ Répond le rouquin gêné.

- _Bien puisque tout est en ordre étez vous près pour un petit entraînement d'une heure les enfants ?_ Reprend Aarch.

- ** _OUI COACH._**

- _Bien alors filet dans l'Holo-Traineur._

Rapidement les joueurs se retrouvent sur le terrain et se place. Se soir il joue contre les Xénons.

D'Jok se retrouve donc face à Luur alors que le ballon est propulsé dans les aires. Par réflexe le rouquin saute et parvient à passer la balle à Micro-Ice qui fonce vers les buts. Mais il se fait intercepter la balle par un défenseur Xénon qui relance à Luur.

Le lézard vert utilise son fluide pour paralyser la défense des SK et tire en direction des buts.

Ahito saute alors du côté gauche mais rate de peut le ballon qui s'écrase dans son filet.

- ** _Ok les gars ces pas grave on se replace._** Crie D'Jok dans son oreillette.

Instinctivement toute l'équipe exécute l'ordre de leur capitaine et le match reprend.

Malgré les problèmes de santé de D'Jok l'entraînement de passe à merveille. Les SK remporte leur match 2 à 1 et son vivement félicité par Aarch.

- _D'Jok suis moi a l'infirmerie s'il te plaît._ Intervient Simbaï.

- _Je vais bien. La preuve je suis beaucoup moins essoufflé que l'autre jour._

- _Je veut bien te croire mais il faut que je vérifie le taux de Multi-Fluide dans ton organisme._

- _D'accord j'arrive._ Capitule le joueur.

Alors que D'Jok suis sagement mais tout en bougonnent Dame Simbaï, Aarch reprend.

- _C'était bien mais je vais devoir vous demandez plus pour la finale. Comme vous le savez tous D'Jok n'es pas au mieux de sa forme et cela va encore empirer. Je ne vais pas vous mentir mais Clamp et Sonny n'ont encore rien trouvé pour l'aider. Alors face au Rykers il va falloir que vous bougiez. Même si ces dur il falloir soutenir D'Jok de votre mieux afin d'éviter le pire pendant le match. Je compte sur vous les SK._

- ** _GO SNOW GO SNOW._** Hurle l'équipe entière bien déterminé à soutenir leur capitaine.

- _Bien aller vous reposer maintenant._ Pour suis Aarch.

- _Merci coach._ Fini les SK en sortent de la salle d'entraînement.

Toute l'équipe se dirige à la cafétéria pour manger car trop faim pour aller se doucher. Sauf un petit comique aux cheveux noir qui prend une autre direction.

- _Où tu va ?_ Questionne alors Thran.

- _Je vais voir comment va D'Jok pour quoi ?_

- _Micro-Ice tu sais très bien que Dame Simbaï déteste qu'on vienne la voire quant elle s'occupe de l'un de nous._ Poursuis Mark.

- _Et alors ?_

- _Tu va te faire engueuler._ Intervient à sont tour Ahito qui se rendore juste après sa phrase.

- _Sérieux Thran faut que ton frère voie quelqu'un pour sa narcolepsie sa devient flippent._ Rigole doucement Tia.

- _J'ai l'habitude mon père est pareille._ Rigole Thran.

- _Hein quoi ?_

- _Rien Ahito rendore toi._

- _OK_.

- _De toute façon que sa ne plaise ou pas à Dame Simbaï j'y vais quand même._ Coupe Micro-Ice.

- _Bonne chance alors._ Salue Meï.

Micro-Ice part d'un pas décidé laissent derrière lui une équipe inquiète.


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Micro-Ice se trouve devant les portes de l'infirmerie, les mains tremblantes il hésite à appuyer sur la poignée.

Par la grande baie vitrée il peut voire D'Jok assis sur un lit, branché à une machine qu'il ne serais identifier.

Son amis est pâle et a l'aire de respirer plutôt rapidement malgré le faite qu'il avais l'aire bien à la fin de l'entraînement.

Micro-Ice n'est pas rassuré du tout. Il a de plus en plus peur de se match et de son issue.

Et si le match se déroule mal ? Et s'ils perdent encore une fois ? Et si D'Jok ne tient pas le coup ? Et si il vient à mourir sur le terrain ?

Le jeune comique ne veut pas imaginer cette idée. S'il vient à voire son amis allongé à même le terrain, sens vie et froid il ne pourrais plus jamais jouer au foot. Quoi que même si D'Jok meurt il ne jouerais plus.

Enfin bref le jeune homme regarde patiemment son ami à travers la vitre.

Bientôt D'Jok fini par repérer Micro-Ice et lui fait un signe pour le rassurer ce qui n'échappe pas à Dame Simbaï.

Celle si se lève pour ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie et dire.

- _Puis je savoir se que tu fait la Micro-Ice ?_

Légèrement apeuré par la femme brune en face de lui le jeune joueur répond doucement.

- _Je voulais juste voire D'Jok._

- _Micro-Ice tu connais les règles. Personne autour de l'infirmerie quand je soigne un joueur._ Répond légèrement sèchement Simbaï.

- _Je sais mais je me fait du soucis pour D'Jok. J'ai peur de se qui va arriver._

- _Tout va bien aller je te le promet._

- _Es que je peut le voir ? Ou au moins savoir comment il va ? S'il vous plaît Dame Simbaï._

- _Aller entre._

- _Merci_.

Tout sourire mais comprennent n'est en moins que la santé de D'Jok doit être pire que ce qu'il pense du au faite que Dame Simbaï ne veut pas lui répondre, il entre doucement.

- _Yo Micro-Ice ça va ?_ Le salue directement le rouquin.

- _Oui et toi ?_

- _On va dire que sa pourrais aller mieux mais bon._

- _Pour quoi qu'es qui ce passe ?_

- _Petite baisse de régime rien de grave._ Souri D'Jok.

- _Pour quoi tu me ment ?_

- _Pardon ?_

- ** _POUR QUOI TU ME MENT D'JOK ?_**

- _Mais enfin Micro-Ice pour quoi tu dit sa ?_

- ** _J'ai de bonne raisons pour le dire figure toi. Tu m'explique qu'au lieu de me dire comment tu aller Dame Simbaï ma fait entrer ?_**

- _Calme toi Mice. Ces pas bon de s'énerver._

- ** _J'arrêterais de m'énerver quand tu arrêteras de mentir D'Jok. J'en est marre que tu me cache comment tu va réellement. Je suis ton meilleur ami oui ou non ?_**

- _Bien sur tu est même bien plus que sa. Tu est mon petit frère._

- ** _ALORS ARRÊTE DE ME METTRE À L'ÉCART._** _J'ai peur pour toi moi._

- _Micro-Ice je t'es déjà dit cent fois de pas t'en faire. Peut importe ce qui arrive._

- ** _Ces dur de faire ce que tu me demande. Tu imagine si demain on échangeais nos place ? Tu ferais quoi ?_**

- _Je m'inquiéterais_.

- ** _Voilà. Alors s'il te plaît D'Jok ne me demande plus de faire comme si tout aller bien._**

- _Mais je vais bien. Demande à Dame Simbaï._

Micro-Ice tourne la tête vers la femme qui hésite à répondre. Elle tourne son regard sur le rouquin qui lui fait signe de confirmer. Alors lentement tout en regardent Mice dans les yeux elle répond.

- _Oui ces vraie l'état de D'Jok ne sais pas dégradé depuis la dernière fois. Donc il va bien._

- _Tu voie._ Souri le numéro 9. _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

- _Mais…._

- _Mice ce n'es pas de ta faute ce qui arrive. Je vais bien alors arrête de t'en faire._

Micro-Ice baisse la tête pendant de longues secondes et répond.

- _Tu as raison. Ce n'es pas ma faute si tu va mal. Ces de la tienne._

- _Qu'es qui t'arrive Mice ?_

- ** _Il m'arrive que j'en est marre. Tout sa ces uniquement de ta faute. Si tu avais était plus patient et doux avec Meï elle ne serais jamais partie chez les Shadows. Elle ne serais pas sortit avec Sinedd, tu n'aurais pas était corrompu par Lord Phoenix, tu te serais pas comporté comme un abruti quand tu est partie et tu n'en serais pas là._** Crie le noiraud.

Choqué D'Jok ne sais quoi répondre. Alors Micro-Ice en profite pour finir.

- ** _Tu n'est qu'un sale menteur._** **_JE TE DÉTESTE, DISPARAIS._**

- _Micro…_ Tente Dame Simbaï.

- _Ta fini ?_ Coupe D'Jok d'une voix calme.

Le silence pesant qui prend place fini d'achever le rouquin qui tête basse débranche la machine et quitte l'infirmerie.

La porte claque violemment dans le dos du jeune attaquant. Ce qui fait réagir directement Dame Simbaï.

- ** _Micro-Ice !_**

Le jeune déglutit difficilement face à la rage de l'infirmière.

- _Tu vas aller t'excuser tout de suite. Il ne t'a pas menti quand til ta dit qu'il aller bien. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il fait pour rester près de vous._

Devant la non réaction de son interlocuteur Dame Simbaï reprend.

- _Il s'épuise pendant les matchs pour tenir le plus longtemps possible. Il lutte comme un forcené pour combattre le Multi-Fluide et sa progression._

- _Je….je ne savais pas._

- _Je m'en doute puisque D'Jok m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire. Enfin bref vous avez une finale demain alors se serais bien si tu allais t'excuser auprès de lui. Non._

- _Je sais pas trop._

- ** _Ce n'était pas une question Micro-Ice._** Crie Dame Simbaï.

- _D'accord d'accord j'y vais_. Répond le brun terrifié avant de quitter la pièce en courent.

Mais il a beau faire le tour de l'hôtel Mice ne trouve aucune trace de son coéquipier. Dépité il rejoint le reste de l'équipe à la cafétéria.

- _Alors ta pue voir D'Jok ?_ L'interroge Tia.

- _Oui_. Répond timidement le numéro 3.

- _Il est où ?_ Demande Thran.

- _Je sais pas._

- _Comment sa tu sais pas ? Il n'es pas resté à l'infirmerie ?_ Poursuis Mark.

- _Ben en faite…. Il était à l'infirmerie mais je lui est des trucs horrible et il est partie. Je ne les pas trouvé dans l'hôtel._

- ** _TU AS FAIT QUOI ?_** Hurle Meï.

- _N'en rajoute pas._ Coupe Ahito. _Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu lui dire ce qui a était dit. Tu à peur et tu est à cran. On les tous. Mais les mots blessent Micro-Ice. Sans le vouloir tu as blessé D'Jok. Mais il va revenir tu le connais._

- _Justement j'ai peur qu'a cause de son état il ne revienne pas._

Un gros blanc fait suite aux paroles de Micro-Ice. Personne n'avais penser à sa du au faite que D'Jok agie comme si de rien n'était.

- _Il a raison. Il faut aller le chercher._ Intervient Tia.

- _S'il n'est pas dans l'hôtel où est til ?_ Demande Mark.

- _Bon on va s'organiser. Mark et Meï vous chercher dans les alentours de l'hôtel. Tia et Ahito vous allez en ville. Et Micro-Ice et moi on va fouiller près des stades. On se retrouve ici dans 2 heures d'accord ?_

- ** _OUI._** Hurle l'ensemble des SK en se séparent tous à la recherche de leur amis.


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

- _Je suis désoler Thran._

- _Pour quoi ?_

- _Pour mettre emporté comme sa. Pour avoir hurlé sur D'Jok alors qu'il fait tout pour ne pas nous inquiétez d'avantage._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Micro-Ice tu connais D'Jok il n'est pas rancunier. Il est partie se calmer. Il sais très bien que son état nous affecte et qu'on n'est tous à bout de nerfs._

- _Mais…. Mais si il….si il ne revient pas par ma faute ?_

- _Ne pleure pas Micro-Ice. D'Jok est fort on va le retrouver. Mais tu n'as pas retenu la leçon. Les mots sont blessent et reste gravés dans notre tête. Je comprend que tu est en colère, que tu est besoin de décharger ta peine. Mais choisi bien tes mots à l'avenir._

Le petit brun se contente de baisser la tête sachent pertinemment que le plus grand à raison.

Deux heures plus tard les deux jeunes hommes retourne devant l'hôtel où les autres SK les attendent.

- _Vous l'avez trouvé ?_ Intervient Micro-Ice avec espoir.

- _On ne la vue nul par._ Répond Mark.

- _Pareille pour nous._ Enchaîne Tia

- ** _Et merde._**

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Mice on va le retrouver._ _Personne n'a une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être ?_ Poursuit Thran.

Toute l'équipe se regarde avant de tous haussé négativement la tête.

- ** _J'ai tout foiré._** Lance le numéro 3 les larmes aux yeux.

- _Mice…._

- ** _Non Ahito ne me dit pas que je n'y suis pour rien car ces faux. JE ME DÉTESTE._** Hurle le brun foncent dans l'hôtel pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Tous les SK restent un moment figés ne sachent pas comment réagir face à la détresse du petit brun.

- _Il est tard on ferais mieux d'aller se coucher._ Souffle Thran coupent le silence glaciale.

- _Vous pensez que D'Jok sera de retour demain pour l'entraînement ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien Tia. Mais je l'espère._ Répond Mark.

Doucement l'équipe se sépare pour aller dans leur chambre respective. Mais Sonny coupe Thran et Ahito dans leur élans.

- _Bonsoir les garçons vous allez bien ?_

- _Bonsoir monsieur. Un peut fatigué mais ça va._

- _On peut vous aidez ?_

- _Oui Ahito. Je cherche D'Jok, Maya voudrais le voir mais je ne le trouve pas._

Voyant que les deux jeunes ne répondent pas et se contente de regarder le sols Sonny demande.

- _Il y a un problème ?_

Hésitent Thran prend la parole.

- _Eu…comment dire. Nous ne savons pas où est D'Jok._

- _Comment sa ?_

- _Il a disparue depuis plus de deux heures. On l'a cherché par tout dans le Genèse mais on ne l'a pas retrouvé._ Avoue Thran la tête basse.

- _Que c'est il passé ?_

- _Eu… Micro-Ice est très bouleversé vous savez monsieur._

- _Quel est le rapport Thran ?_

- _Et bien…_

- _Il c'est énervé et à dit des choses pas cool à votre fils. Mais il s'en veut a mort. Il la pas fait exprès. Micro-Ice prend beaucoup sur lui. La situation a fait qu'il à explosé._ Explique Ahito.

Une vague de panique traverse Sonny et vient se plaquer sur son visage. Les doigts tremblent il active son oreillette.

- _Corso, Artie, Bennett, vous m'entendez ?_

- _Je te reçois Sonny._

- _Oui Sonny._

- _Présent._

- _Bien prenez Sammy, Klen, Maka et Julie avec vous et fouillez moi le Genèse de font en comble. D'Jok a disparu._

- _Mais Sonny on est sur le point de trouver une solution pour ton fils. Il nous faut une journée._

- _Corso met Mashira et Elsie dessus ils sont aussi compètent que toi sur le sujet._

- _D'accord._

- _Ces partie._

- _On va le retrouver patron._

- _Merci les gars._

- ** _Pas de quoi._** Réponde les trois pirates en raccrochent.

De son côté Sonny retire ses doigts de son oreillette et s'adresse fermement aux garçons.

- _Vous deux je vous défend d'en parler à Maya. Elle ne doit pas être au courent._

- _Mais monsieur Maya est voyante. Elle le sera forcément._

- _En faite j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Maya peut voir l'avenir des autres mais ses compétences sont bloquées vis-à-vis de D'Jok._

- _Comment sa ?_ Intervient Ahito en se réveillant.

- _Elle ne peut voir l'avenir de D'Jok que si celui-ci est en danger. Autrement son pouvoir et bloqué._

- _D'accord alors on ne dira rien pas vraie petit frère ?_

- _Oui on dira rie…._ Ahito ne fini pas sa phrase s'endorment d'un coup.

- _Merci. Aller vous coucher maintenant._

- _Oui monsieur._ Répondent les deux jeunes en entrent dans leur chambre.

De son côté, Sonny, paniqué au plus haut point décide de retourner voir Maya.

Arrivé devant la porte il prend une grande bouffée d'air qu'il expulse doucement pour se calmer. Une fois cela fait Sonny entre pour voir Maya toute sourire assise sur le lit un livre à la main.

- _Tient où est D'Jok ?_ Demande telle immédiatement en remarquent l'homme seul.

- _Eu… Il était épuisé du à l'entraînement. Quand je suis rentré dans sa chambre il dormait déjà donc j'ai pas voulu le réveiller._ Répond Sonny tout en se grattent la nuque.

- _Je vois tu as bien fait. Il a besoin de repos avec tout se qui arrive en se moment. Surtout s'il veut jouer la finale._

- _Maya je sais que tu n'as pas envie que D'Jok joue se match mais il en a besoin. Si on l'en prive le résultat sera pire encore._ Dit le pirate en s'asseyant aux côtés de la voyante.

- _Je sais Sonny mais….mais j'ai tellement peur de le perdre._ Répond Maya en s'effondrent en larme dans les bras de Blackbones.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas mes pirates son sur le point de trouver comment l'aider._

- _Ces sur ?_

- _Je te le promet Maya. Nous sauveront notre fils._

- _Merci Sonny, merci pour tout._

Doucement les pleures de Maya se calme et la pauvre maman fini par s'endormir une vague d'espoir prennent peut à peut place dans son être.

De leur côté Thran et Ahito s'interroge.

- _Où pense tu qu'il est pu aller ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien Ahito. J'aurais aimé ne pas lui avoir retiré le mouchard que je lui avais placé après son enlèvement_.

- _À parce que tu l'avais traqué ?_

- _Oui. J'avais peur que Bleylock ne cherche à se vengé une nouvelle fois et qu'il s'en prenne encore à D'Jok._

- _Et quand lui as-tu enlevé ?_

- _Un peut avant que Lord Phoenix ne le corrompe._

- _Mouais. Ces dur quand même._

- _Quoi ?_

- _…._

- ** _Ahito !_**

- _Nous sommes sensé être ses meilleurs amis, ses frères, et nous ne somme pas capable de savoir où il es. Et nous avons était incapable de l'écouté._ Fini le gardien la tête basse.

- _Je m'en veut tellement Ahito. Si je l'avais soutenu, si j'avais était présent, rien de tout sa ne serais arrivé._

- _Se n'est pas que de ta faute Thran. C'est de la faute de toute l'équipe. Et le fait que D'Jok est rejoint Team Paradisia était maintenant que j'y pense inévitable. Sans Meï, D'Jok n'était plus lui-même._

- _Peut être mais je ne peut m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. C'est moi qui vous est poussé à ignorer D'Jok à son retour. J'ai était le premier à l'insulter et à l'harceler. Je ne mérite pas son pardon et encore moins qu'il me traite comme un frère._

- _Je sais que tu t'en veut. Je m'en veut aussi même si dans mon cas je n'es fait que l'ignorer. Et toute l'équipe sans veut. Nous avons tous l'impression que nous avons condamné D'Jok. Mais se n'est pas le cas._

- ** _Nous avons empiré les choses._** Crie Thran.

- _Je sais mais on ne savait pas. Et malheureusement on ne peut pas retourner en arrière. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu doit dire que tu t'en veut mais à D'Jok. Même si nous nous sommes excusé tous ensemble tu es le seul à ne pas t'être excusé individuellement._

- _Je veut le faire Ahito je te le jure mais…. J'ai peur. Même si je sais qu'il ma pardonné j'ai peur de sa réaction quand t'il sera que ces moi le fautif._

- _Thran tu connais D'Jok. Il n'est pas rancunier._

- _C'est marrent j'ai dit exactement la même chose à Micro-Ice tout à l'heure. Je lui dirais tout demain à l'entraînement._

- _Si il vient._

- _Je l'espère._

- _Aller allons nous coucher._

- _Excellente idée._

- _Bonne nuit Thran._

- _Bonne nuit Ahito._

Et ces dans une atmosphère plutôt morose que les deux garçons se couchent.

Dans la chambre numéro 1 une autre ambiance règne. Toute les lumières sont éteintes sauf une. Une petite lampe pausé sur la table de chevet d'un jeune garçon de 24 ans.

Micro-Ice est assis sur son lit les yeux enflés, rouges et remplis de larmes. Se qu'il à dit à D'Jok et l'expression de se dernier passe en boucle dans son esprits.

Micro-Ice s'en veut a mort. Il se déteste, il veut disparaître. Il veut se punir pour avoir causé t'en de souffrance à la seule personne qui ne l'a jamais abandonné.

Alors il fouille partout un moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Un moyen de vidé son sac s'en faire de mal à ses proches. Un moyen de se punir à jamais pour ses paroles blessantes et irréfléchis.

Et il n'a pas à chercher longtemps. Car la devant lui est posé le cutter de D'Jok. Celui-ci s'en serre pour découper les images de son joueurs préféré Warren qu'il trouve dans les magazines.

Comme attiré tel un papillon vers la lumière, Micro-Ice se rapproche de l'objet tranchent.

Tremblant il le prend.

Admiratif il fixe le métal gris.

Devant la lame il est fasciné.

Instinctivement il remonte sa manche.

Automatiquement il place l'objet contre sa peau.

Par réflexe il la fait glisser.

Satisfait il regarde son sang coulé.

Douloureusement sa lui fait du bien.

Alors difficilement il ne peut se retenir.

Et encore il se blesse.

Il se punis.

Il ne ressent rien d'autre que du bien être.

Il sais désormais qu'avec sa il ne fera plus de mal aux autres.

Avec sa il pourras extérioriser sa peur, sa tristesse et sa colère.

Avec sa il tiendra le coup.

Avec sa il pourras soutenir D'Jok.

Rien qu'avec une lame, sa chaire et son sang.


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

La nuit est longue pour l'ensemble des SK. Au qu'un des joueurs n'arrive à trouver le sommeil. Ces donc épuisée que l'équipe se retrouve à la cafétéria le lendemain.

- _Vous avez réussi à dormir vous ?_ Interroge Mark.

- _J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit._ Répond Meï.

- _Pareille_. Intervient Tia.

- _Je suis épuisé._ Coupe Thran.

- _J'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil._ Dit Ahito.

- _Au faite il est où Micro-Ice ?_ Interroge Tia.

Tous les SK se regarde ne sachent pas où à put disparaître le plus jeune.

 _-Il doit être dans sa chambre. Je vais le chercher._ Répond Thran.

Le jeune hackeur se lève une sensation étrange dans l'estomac. Une fois dans le couloir des chambres il ressent un sentiment de danger. Pas pour lui non. Mais pour Micro-Ice.

Il ne serais l'expliquer. Thran connais Micro-Ice depuis qu'ils sont tout petit. Certes depuis moins longtemps que D'Jok mais acer pour savoir qu'il est en danger.

Pris de panique Thran défonce la porte de la chambre de son amis.

La pièce est plongé dans le noir et le défenseur doit avancer à tâtons pour trouver son chemin.

Il fini par voire de la lumière. Un allo faible, provenant du dessous d'une porte. Thran comprend alors que ces la salle de bain.

Il avance doucement les bras tendu devant lui pour ne pas se cogner à un éventuel meuble.

Arriver devant la porte son cœur s'accélère ainsi que sa respiration. Il a peur de l'ouvrir car au fond de lui il sais se qu'il va trouver derrière. Mais il doit bien si résoudre.

Doucement ses doigts se pose sur la poignet et il la fait glisser vers le bas.

Comme si quelque chose aller lui sauter dessus Thran tire sur la poignet ouvrent la porte le plus doucement possible.

Et les larmes coulent.

- _Micro-Ice ?... **Mice ?...** **MICE…..**_

Thran se précipite vers le corps allongé au sol.

Micro-Ice est la. Inconscient au milieu d'une petite flaque de sang. Une lame dans sa mains droite et le poignet gauche entaillé à plusieurs reprise.

Thran fini par ne plus voir la scène caché derrière son flots de larme. Il met cinq bonnes minutes à reprendre ses esprits pour courir vers le bouton d'appel de la chambre.

- _Oui monsieur Thran ?_

- _Au secours… Il faut appeler Dame_ _Simbaï…. S'il vous plaît…. C'est Micro-Ice._

Comprennent que la situation est grave l'hôtelier prévient d'urgence l'infirmière de l'équipe qui se précipite dans la chambre numéro 1.

Elle y découvre Thran assis a côté de la baignoire la tête dans les genoux. Et un Micro-Ice inanimé.

Ne perdent pas de temps Dame Simbaï commence par regarder le poignet meurtri du petit brun. Une fois la profondeur des plais et la perde de sang à peut près calculer elle attrape un gant de toilette et un chiffon.

Rapidement elle les utilises pour faire un petit garrot. Une fois fini Dame Simbaï décide de rassurer Thran visiblement sous le choc.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Thran je vais m'occuper de lui._

Le défenseur lève la tête révèlent un visage rougi et plein de larme.

- _Pour quoi….pour quoi il a fait sa ?_

- _Je ne sais pas mais je compte bien tirer sa au clair. Ne t'en fait pas._

- _Il… il a voulu se…. Non j'y crois pas._

- _Thran ses blessures ne son pas acer profondes pour provoquer la mort._

- _Mais… mais il est…_

- _Inconscient ces tout. Il a juste perdu se qu'il faut pour cela. Mais regarde sa ne saigné plus quand je suis arriver._

Thran ne répond pas se contentent de fixé le corps de Mice.

- _Je ne te demanderais pas de m'aider à l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Mais tu devrais peut être retourner voir les autres. Ou venir avec moi. Il est hors de question que tu reste seul après sa._

Le meilleur défenseur de l'équipe hoche positivement la tête et suis sagement Dame Simbaï ne prouvent pas détourner le regard de son amis.

En effet comme l'avais dit Dame Simbaï, la vie de Micro-Ice n'est pas en danger. Elle décide donc de prévenir Aarch, Clamp et l'équipe tout en précisant qu'il serais mieux qu'elle garde Thran avec elle suite au choc de la scène. Ce que Aarch accepte sans broncher.

De son côté Thran ne sais quoi penser.

D'un côté il se considère comme un monstre du aux souffrances qu'il à fait subir à D'Jok. Deux comme tout ses coéquipiers il a peur du sors qu'y est réservé à son capitaine. Et de trois maintenant en plus de D'Jok il faut que ce sois Micro-Ice qui sois à l'infirmerie.

Il faut savoir que Thran a passé sa nuit à tourner dans son lit s'inquiètent pour D'Jok. Il n'a pas arrêté de chercher où son amis aurais pu aller et si il reviendrais pour l'entraînement.

Et maintenant ces pour Micro-Ice qu'il s'inquiète. Il ses quand même taillé les veines et aurais pu y passer s'il avais forcé un peut plus.

Pour une fois le jeune hackeur n'a pas de solution.

De leur côté les SK viennent d'être mis au courent de la situation et l'ambiance est au plus bas.

La finale c'est se soir mais à se moment la personne n'a envi de mettre les pieds sur un terrain.

Micro-Ice à l'infirmerie, Thran choqué et un capitaine mourant introuvable.

Aarch les comprends. L'équipe est tombé en ruine le jour où D'Jok les a quitté pour Team Paradisia. Son retour n'a fait qu'empirer les choses et maintenant son état fait que tout le monde se pense coupable.

Aarch lui-même ressent cela. Pour lui il a échoué à protéger un de ses joueurs, un de ses protégés. Il a échoué en temps que coach, en temps qu'amis.

Il ne veut même pas savoir se que Sonny et Maya doivent penser de lui. Ils doivent le détester pour ne pas avoir vue que

D'Jok n'aller pas bien plus tôt. Pour ne pas l'avoir mis à l'abri face à Lord Phoenix quand t'il à remarqué que celui-ci avais un comportement étrange vis-à-vis du rouquin.

À cette instant il pense fortement à déclaré forfait pour la finale. Il ne veut pas forcer ses joueurs à faire le matchs quand t'il les voix dans cette état.

Pourtant un événement inattendu va venir remettre un peut de lumière dans les cœurs de tous.


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

La porte métallique situé derrière les joueurs s'ouvre faisant sursauter les SK et l'équipe technique.

Personne n'ose se retourner de peur que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle.

Pourtant une voix légèrement faible et timide résonne dans la salle d'entraînement.

- _Salut les gars. Je suis désoler d'avoir disparu hier et de ne pas être rentré mais j'avais besoin de me calmer. Je suis désoler de vous avoir inquiété._

La voix et très familière aux oreilles des SK qui lentement se retourne vers le nouveaux venu.

Une vague de soulagement envahis alors tout le monde en voyant un jeune homme en tenue d'entraînement. Et Tia et la première à réagir.

- ** _D'Jok j'ai eu tellement peur._** Crie telle en sautent dans les bras de son petit copain.

La jeune femme et vite suivie par toute l'équipe qui heureuse de retrouver son capitaine saute sur celui-ci le faisant tomber à la renverse.

D'Jok rigole alors que certains de ses camarades pleure de soulagement.

- ** _Tu nous a fait peur abruti._** Cris Mark.

- _La prochaine fois que tu nous fait sa je te tue._ Renchéri Ahito.

- _Tu voulais nous faire mourir de peur ou quoi ?_ Interroge Meï.

- _Je suis désoler les gars. Je voulais pas vous inquiétez._ Répond le rouquin.

- _Les enfants laisser D'Jok respirer._ Intervient Aarch.

Sous l'ordre de leur coach les SK se relèvent et s'écartent légèrement de leur capitaine pour le laisser souffler.

Aarch se décide alors de se rapprocher de son attaquant. Doucement il pose des mains rassurantes sur les épaules du fils de son amis.

- _Comment va tu D'Jok ?_

- _Ça va. Je suis un peut fatigué mais tout va bien._ Souris le jeune homme.

- _Bien ! Je suis content que tu sois revenu. Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle a t'annoncer._

- _Attend Aarch tu va lui dire maintenant ? Tu n'as pas peur de se qui se passera ?_

- _Bien sur que si Clamp mais il doit savoir._

- _Je comprend pas coach. Qu'es qui se passe ?_ Interroge D'Jok perdu et légèrement inquiet.

- _D'Jok ces Micro-Ice._

Dans les couloirs de l'hôtel un jeune homme cours comme si sa vie en dépendais.

Sa respiration est plus que saccadée, son cœur s'emballe dans sa poitrine et ses poumons sont en feu. Mais D'Jok n'y prête pas attention et il cours.

Il arrive rapidement à l'infirmerie ou il entre sans demander et en faisant pas mal de bruit se qui fait réagir Dame Simbaï.

- _Qu'es qui ce passe en…._

Sa voix disparaît quand telle voix D'Jok dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le rouquin est essoufflé, de la sueur coule de son front, il se tient la poitrine visiblement douloureuse, il tousse fortement et des larmes perles sur le coins de ses yeux.

- _D'Jok ? Mais que fait tu ici dans un tel état ?_

- _Je vient…. Pour Mice._ Articule difficilement le joueur.

- _D'accord d'accord mais calme toi. Tu est en pleine crise._

- _Je m'en fou…. Je…. Je veut voir Mice et Thran._

- _Je comprend. Vient avec moi._

À peine l'encadrement de porte lâché que les jambes de D'Jok se dérobent le faisant tomber en avant.

- _Doucement D'Jok. Je vais t'aider._

Dame Simbaï passe alors le bras du jeune joueur sur ses épaules et l'aide à se relever.

Lentement pour permettre à D'Jok d'avancer sans rechuter elle avance en direction de la chambre où se trouve Micro-Ice et Thran.

- _Écoute D'Jok vue ton état je ne suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée d'entré maintenant. Tu devrais peut être attendre que ta crise se termine._

- _Je veut les voir maintenant Dame Simbaï._ _Je vous en supplies_.

- _Bon d'accord mais je reste près de toi au cas ou._

Même si elle pense que c'est une mauvaise idée elle ne peut pas le refuser à se jeune joueur qui est plus proche du brun que n'importe qui.

Alors avec appréhension Dame Simbaï ouvre la porte de la chambre révèlent un Thran pâle les yeux rivés sur Micro-Ice allonger sur le lit blanc devant lui.

Cette vision fait tourner de l'œil D'Jok qui titube vers la poubelle pour vomir.

Tout se bruit fait relever la tête de Thran qui pâli de plus belle en voyant son capitaine.

- _D'Jok ? Ces toi ?_ Interroge timidement le défenseur.

- _Il.. Il va bien ?_ Demande le rouquin fixent Thran la bouche couverte de rouge.

- _D'Jok… tu… tu as du sang sur la bouche._

Le capitaine des SK ne relève pas et se contente de reposer la question non sens s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche.

- _Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Micro-Ice tu peut nous dire pour quoi tu as fait sa ?_ Intervient Dame Simbaï.

L'interpelé ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête pour faire le tour des visages. Son regard se plante dans celui de son grand frère de cœur.

Micro-Ice ne voulais plus faire de mal à D'Jok. Et voilà qu'à cause de lui il refait une crise. Le brun ne peut plus se retenir et se met à pleurer.

- _Mice pour quoi tu as fait sa ?_ Demande D'Jok en essayent de refouler son mal.

- _Je… je voulais me punir pour t'avoir dit toute ces horreurs que je ne pensais pas…..A…Alors je me suis dit quand faisant sa je ne ferais plus de mal à personne._

- _Mice._

- _Non D'Jok je t'es blessé.. Et par ma faute tu… tu est plus mal encore._

Redoublent d'effort pour ne pas montrer se qui le perturbe le rouquin vient s'asseoir sur le lit prennent au passage la mains de Thran.

- _Mice. Ce que tu m'as dit ma fait de la peine et ma énervé. Mais je sais très bien que tu ne le pensait pas. Mais franchement tu croyais vraiment quand te taillent les veines tu n'allais pas empirer la situation ?_

Honteux le petit brun se contente de baisser la tête.

- _Mice promet moi de ne plus jamais faire sa. **MICE !**_

- _Je te le promet. Pardonne moi D'Jok._

- _Je te pardonne Micro-Ice mais arrête de pleuré. Thran ?_

Jusque la silencieux le hackeur lève la tête vers son capitaine le regard vide.

- _Thran ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que ces de ma faute si Mice à fait sa. Mais je te promet que plus jamais je ne le laisserais seul._

- _D'Jok._ Répond le défenseur les larmes aux yeux.

- _Ho aller Thran tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?_ Rigole le rouquin.

Un faible rire sors de la gorge des deux autres joueurs. Faible mais sincère.

- _Dame Simbaï on peut retourner à l'entraînement ?_

- _Pour Thran ces sur. Micro-Ice ces bon mais ne force pas. Quand ta toi D'Jok…_

- _Quoi ?_

- _Il vaudrais mieux que tu reste ici._

- _Mais pour quoi ? Je vais bien._

- _Non tu ne va pas bien. Tu refoule ta crise. Elle risque de refaire surface et doubler de violence._

- _S'il vous plais. J'ai besoin de cet entraînement la finale ces se soir. J'ai besoin de jouer._ Supplies le rouquin.

- _Bon d'accord mais au moindre problème tu sors et direction l'infirmerie._

- _Promis ! Merci Dame Simbaï._

Tout en sautent de joie D'Jok entraîne ses deux coéquipiers vers la salle de l'Holo-Traineur suivie par Dame Simbaï pas rassurée du tout.


	23. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

De retour dans la salle d'entraînement les trois jeunes s'empressent de rassurer et de s'excuser au près de leurs coéquipiers.

- _Vous étez sur de vous sentir près pour l'entraînement ?_ Questionne Aarch.

- _Je suis plus que près._ Répond D'Jok avec enthousiasme.

Tous retrouve immédiatement le souris et l'énergie de jouer. Ces donc motivés que l'équipe suit son capitaine dans l'Holo-Traineur.

Profitent du brouhaha que provoque les

jeunes Dame Simbaï se rapproche d'Aarch pour le prévenir.

- _Il faut que je te parle d'un sujet sérieux._

- _Je t'écoute Simbaï._

- _Quand D'Jok est arrivé à l'infirmerie il était en pleine crise mais il a refusé de rester sur le banc. J'ai peur que cela n'empire les choses._

- _Je pense qu'on devrais faire confiance à D'Jok. Après tout il connais mieux son corps que nous. Il a besoin de jouer Simbaï, il a sa dans le sang. Mais promis au moindre problème j'arrête tout._

Pour ne pas faire trop attendre ses joueurs Aarch demande à Clamp de les envoyer sur le terrain face aux Wambas.

Mais l'équipe technique va vite déchanter. Car leurs joueurs ne suivent pas le rythme du jeux.

Micro-Ice est à la traîne, D'Jok cours dans tout les sens s'épuisent très rapidement. Tia ne fait que louper les ballons qui lui sont destinés. Mark enchaîne les fautes. Thran hésite sur la marche à suivre. Meï n'arrête pas de trébucher. Et Ahito est débordé par les adversaires qui s'acharnent sur ses cages.

En bref les SK sont en train de se faire manger par les Wambas.

Désespéré Aarch décide de mettre fin au carnage après seulement 10 minutes de jeux.

- _Vous voulez gagner se soir ?_ Demande t'il d'une voix forte et autoritaire

- _Bien sur coach._ Se décide à répondre D'Jok.

- _Alors bouger vous. Vous n'arriverez même pas à marquer un but si vous jouez comme sa. Vous allez vous faire bouffer vous entendez bouffer._

- _Désoler coach on arrive pas se motiver._ Intervient Micro-Ice.

- _Je sais ce qui vous bloque. Je ne le devine que trop bien. J'aimerais aussi revenir en arrière pour empêcher cela. Mais D'Jok n'est pas en sucre. Il est plus motivé que vous tous à gagner. Il la prouvé sur le terrain. C'était le seul à récupérer les ballons et à essayer de marquer. Il s'est épuisé pour rattraper votre hésitation et votre peur. D'ailleurs es que sa va D'Jok ?_

Tout le monde tourne la tête en direction du capitaine qui ne répond pas. Et pour cause il est allongé de tout son long sur le sol, tombent du canapé en perdent connaissance.

La panique envahie alors l'équipe pendant que leur capitaine est emmener à l'infirmerie par Clamp et Dame Simbaï.

Dans la tête d'Aarch des tonnes de questions fond leur apparition.

Comment motiver son équipe après sa ?

Comment gagner la finale ?

D'Jok tiendra t'il le coup ?

Que faire pour aider ses joueurs ?

Que va-t-il dire à Sony et Maya ?

Comment prendront ils la nouvelle ?

Sera-t-il capable de surmonter cette épreuve ?

Pourras t'il continuer à être le coach des SK après la mort d'un de ses joueurs ?

Ses joueurs aurons t'ils encore la force de taper dans un ballon ?

Sonny et Maya tiendront ils le choc ?

Sera t'il toujours leur amis après n'avoir pas pu protéger D'Jok ?

Devrais t'il partir et s'effacer à jamais ?

Toute ses questions finissent par lui donner mal à la tête et ces sur un coup de coude de Clamp qu'il relève la tête vers son équipe.

Celle-ci a la mine déconfite comme si une partie d'elle venais de s'effacer.

Alors avec le plus de courage possible Aarch prend la parole essayent t'en bien que mal d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

- _Bon les enfants. Je suis désoler du spectacle qui vient de se produire. Vous n'avez pas était épargné durent ces derniers jours. Je vous laisse donc libre de vos occupation pour la journée. La final est prévue se soir à 22 heure je compte sur vous. Rendez-vous à 21 heure ici même pour partir ensemble au Genèse Stadium. Sur ceux bonne journée._

Sans un mots les joueurs s'exécutent et à pas de loup sorte de la salle d'entraînement.

Cette pause tombe bien car aucun des jeunes adultes n'avais envi de jouer. Et bien que content mais aussi triste pour leur capitaine ils se demande se qu'ils pourrais faire de leur journée. Après tout il n'est que 8 heure du matin.

En tout cas le premier reflex de Thran et d'Ahito est d'aller voir Sonny. Car ils le pensent il ne sais pas que son fils est rentré.

Les deux nure pas à aller jusqu'à la chambre du célèbre pirate. Celui-ci fait les cents pas dans le couloir occuper à crier sur ses collègues.

- ** _Comment sa vous ne l'avez toujours pas trouvé ?_**

- _On est désolé Sonny mais on a fouillé partout._ Répond Artie.

- _On ces même séparé pour couvrir plus de terrain le plus vite possible._ Renchérit Bennet.

- ** _Je ne veut pas le savoir. Continuez à chercher ces tout._**

- _Arrête de crier Sonny. On fait ce qu'on peut._ Intervient Corso.

- ** _C'est de la vie de mon fils don ton parle je vous rappelle._**

- _Monsieur quelqu'un m'a dit avoir croisé votre fils. C'était hier vers 22 heure il lui a signé un autographe avant de disparaître dans la foule._ Coupe Sammy.

- _De mon côté un fan la vue tituber dans une ruelle mais il a refusé son aide._ Poursuit Maka.

- _Oui pareil de mon côté. Une jeune femme c'est approchée avec sa fille pour un autographe. Mais elle a vite vue qu'il n'était pas dans son état normale. Il était est je site très pâle et il respirait bruyamment._ Continue Julie.

- ** _Je ne veut pas savoir tout les détails. Je veut savoir où est mon fils._**

- _Monsieur un Wambas vient de me dire qu'il à vue D'Jok se diriger vers votre hôtel il y a de sa 1 heure._ Coupe Klen.

- ** _Il n'est pas rentré. Je le serais._**

- _Eu… monsieur._ Coupe une petite voix hésitante.

Sonny est sur le point de rugir sur celui qui vient de l'interrompre mais se tait immédiatement en reconnaissant les deux meilleurs amis de son fils.

- _À Thran, Ahito, Bonjours._

- _Bonjours monsieur._ Répondent les deux joueurs.

- _Que voulez vous ? Désoler mais je suis en pleine discussion avec mes pirates pour retrouver D'Jok._

- _Justement monsieur on vient vous voir à se sujet._ Répond Ahito.

- _Oui on voulais vous prévenir que votre fils est rentré._ Poursuit Thran.

- ** _Il va bien ?_** Demande du tac au tac Sonny à cette nouvelle.

- _Et bien.. Il est arrivé essoufflé et quand t'il a su que Micro-Ice était à l'infirmerie il est partie en courent. Ces tout se que je sais._ Répond Ahito.

- _Attendez. Micro-Ice était à l'infirmerie ? Pour quoi ?_

- _Il… il ces taillé les veines._ Lâche Thran la gorge nouée. _J'étais avec lui quand D'Jok est arrivé dans l'infirmerie. Je ne les pas vue tout de suite, j'étais encore trop sous le choc. C'est quand je les entendu vomir que je les remarqué, il avais dû sang plein la bouche. Puis on a discuté et on est allé à l'entraînement._

- _Que c'est il passé après ? **Thran où est mon fils ?**_

- _On était pas motivé. On arrivait pas a suivre le match. D'Jok c'est épuisé pour rattraper nos bêtises alors qu'il venais à peine de faire une nouvelle crise. Il… il est tombé dans les pommes et on l'a emmené à l'infirmerie._

S'en est trop pour Thran qui fini par craquer dans les bras de son petit frère maintenant bien réveillé après le récit de ce dernier.

Sonny, quand t'a lui souffle bruyamment tout en reprennent sa conversation avec ces collègues.

- _Je suis désoler de vous avoir crié dessus. Je vient d'apprendre que D'Jok est bien rentré et qu'il est l'infirmerie. Excusé moi._

- _Ces pas grave Sonny on comprend._ Répond Artie.

- _Tu t'inquiète pour ton fils ces normale._ Poursuit Corso.

- _Mais la prochaine fois essaye de ne pas être agressif sans nous écouter._ Fini Bennett.

- _Promis. Merci vous pouvez rentrer maintenant._

- _Bien patron._ Répondent les pirates en raccrochent.

- _Vous étez près pour le match les garçons ?_

- _Non monsieur. On a pas dromie et on a était nul à l'entraînement de se matin._

- _Bien alors aller vous coucher je vais aller parler à Maya._

- _Bien monsieur._ Réponde les deux jeunes en s'éloignent.

Mais les SK sont loin d'imaginer que dans l'ombre une personne très familière est en train de détruire leur vie.


	24. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24

Le premier reflex de Micro-Ice après l'annonce de la journée libre est d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Il a nais en moins était retardé par Tia qui l'a rattraper pour lui parler de ses appréhensions.

Il arrive donc avec un mal de tête épouvantable et l'estomac noué devant les énormes vitres de l'infirmerie.

Micro-Ice n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir complètement la porte que les voix d'Aarch, Clamp et Simbaï s'élèvent.

- _Je ne comprend pas Aarch. Le Multi-Fluide se développe beaucoup trop vite. Ce n'est pas normale._

- _Je m'en doute Simbaï. Clamp tu peut examiner D'Jok ? J'ai l'impression qu'on à manqué quelque chose._

- _Pas de problème._

Micro-Ice observe l'inventeur entrer dans la chambre ou est son amis et en ressortir après quelques minutes.

- _Tu as raison Aarch nous avons belle et bien loupé quelque chose._

- _Qu'es que ces ?_

- _Vous vous souvenez quand D'Jok nous a dit qu'il avais remarqué de petits trous au niveaux du creux de ses coudes ?_

- _Oui._

- _Et bien Simbaï il y a du nouveaux. Il semblerait que quelqu'un continue d'injecter du Multi-Fluide dans l'organisme de D'Jok. Ce qui explique sa progression plus que fulgurante ces derniers temps._

- _Tu veut dire que quelqu'un continue de lui faire du mal ? Dans notre dos ?_ Interroge Simbaï choquée.

- _C'est impossible on aurait vue si quelqu'un l'aurait approché._ Intervient Aarch.

- _Pas forcément. Nous ne sommes pas tout le temps avec lui._

- _Ces vraie Clamp a raison. Personne n'est à l'infirmerie la nuit et personne ne le surveille la nuit non plus parce qu'on dort tous. Clamp c'est tu à quand remonte la dernière piqûre ?_

- _Oui Aarch elle remonte à hier. Je dirais au milieux de la nuit._

- _D'Jok n'était pas présent à se moment la. Mais qui peut bien lui faire sa ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien Simbaï mais il va falloir alerter Sonny et les pirates. Fait tout ce que tu peut pour qu'il puisse jouet se soir. Clamp tu va aller aider les pirates. Je compte sur vous._

- _T'inquiète pas Aarch on va y arriver._ Répond Clamp.

- _J'aimerais te croire._

Voyant que les deux adultes s'apprêtent à sortir de l'infirmerie Micro-Ice cours se cacher derrière le coin du couloir.

Heureusement pour lui son entraîneur et l'inventeur ne font pas attention et passent devant lui sens le voir.

Il faut environ 5 minutes à Micro-Ice pour enregistrer ce que viennent de dire les adultes. Finalement il rentre dans l'infirmerie doucement sans faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger Dame Simbaï qui est près de D'Jok.

Il fait le tour de la pièce en essayant de se calmer. Finalement il prend son courage à deux mains et frappe à la porte de la chambre des malades.

- _Dame Simbaï pourrais-je vous parler ?_

- _Oui Micro-Ice qu'y a-t-il ?_

- _Je viens prendre des nouvelles de D'Jok. Pourra-t-il jouer ce soir ? Nous avons besoin de lui nous ne pouvons pas gagner la final s'il n'est pas avec nous._

- _Je comprends je fais tout mon possible pour qu'il puisse vous rejoindre. Mais je ne vais pas te le cacher son état est de pire en pire._

- _Je sais je vous ai entendu parler avec le coach et Clamp. Apparemment quelqu'un lui injecte du Multi-Fluide quand nous ne sommes pas là._

- _Micro-Ice tu sais que je déteste quand on écoute aux portes. Surtout à celles de l'infirmerie. Ce qui se passe ici ne doit en aucun cas sortir de ces portes sauf si j'en donne l'autorisation._

\- _Je suis désolé Dame Simbaï je me fais du souci pour lui. Avons-nous une piste sur celui qui fait ça ?_

- _Pour le moment non. Nous venons juste de l'apprendre. Dire que je suis en charge de le surveiller et je n'est même pas vue ces traces de piqûres._

- _Vous ne pouviez pas deviner Dame Simbaï puisque ces Lord Phoenix qui lui faisait sa et qu'il est mort._

- _Ces vraie mais j'aurais du être plus attentive._

- _Dame Simbaï je peut en parler aux autres s'il vous plaît ? Comme on a journée libre on pourrait peut être chercher qui sais. On aura plus de chance comme sa._

- _Pour quoi pas Micro-Ice. Mais je tient à être informée de touts nouveaux indices que vous trouverez._

- _Oui Madame._ Réponde le petit brun en sortent de l'infirmerie.

Aussi vite qu'il le peut Micro-Ice réunis son équipe dans sa chambre pour leur expliquer la situation.

- _Qu'es qui se passe Mice ?_ Interroge Mark.

- _Ces grave les amis. Je vient d'apprendre que quelqu'un continue de donner du Multi-Fluide à D'Jok dans notre dos._ Répond le numéros 3.

- ** _QUOI ?_** Hurle l'équipe.

- _Pas si fort on va pas informer l'hôtel non plus._

Instinctivement les SK plaquent leurs mains sur leur bouche en réponse à l'ordre du brun.

- _On sais qui ces ?_ Demande Meï.

- _Non. Dame Simbaï, le coach et Clamp viennent à peine de le savoir._

- _Y a un truc étrange quand même Mice._

- _Quoi Thran ?_

- _Où celui qui fait sa trouve t'il le Multi-Fluide ?_

C'est une très bonne question que vient de pausé le hacker. Le Multi-Fluide a était détruit en même temps que Paradisia. Comment ce fait il que l'auteur de cet acte en est en sa possession ?

- _Tu as dit qu'il faisait sa dans notre dos ?_

- _Oui Tia._

- _Alors il doit nous connaître. Personne ne peut entrer dans cet hôtel sans autorisation sauf les joueurs de Galactik football._ Répond Ahito.

- _Tu ne dormais pas ?_

- _Thran comment veut tu que je dorme avec cette nouvelle ?_

- _Pas faut._

- _En tout cas Ahito à raison. On doit forcément le connaître._ Dit Micro-Ice.

- _Oui il doit aussi connaître l'état de santé de D'Jok et sa cause pour cela._ Poursuit Thran.

- _Voyons voir qui nous connaît et en veut à D'Jok qu'on connaît ?_ Demande Tia une mains sur le menton.

Micro-Ice et Tia on bien une idée mais c'est impossible.

L'équipe cherche encore jusqu'à ce que fatigué de rester à rien faire et voyant qu'il est maintenant 10h passé Mark se lève.

- _Bon est si au lieux de rester à rien faire on fouiller l'hôtel pour trouver de quoi nous orienté ?_

- _Ouais bien dit. On va perdre plus de temps que nécessaire assis ici. Alors procédons de façon tactique. On pars tous dans un étages différents. Comme il y en a 5 et qu'on est 6 le dernier fouillera autour de l'hôtel._ Répond Thran.

Tous d'accord les SK se partage rapidement les endroits à fouiller et se séparent se donnent rendez vous à 14h précise dans le hall pour un débriefe.


	25. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25

Micro-Ice est chargé d'inspecter les alentours de l'hôtel. Tâche qu'il prend très à cœur pour trouver qui continu de donner du Multi-Fluide à son amis.

Il a bien une idée mais il doit avouer qu'il ne veut pas y croire. Certes cette personne en veut vraiment à D'Jok mais où pourrais t'il trouver ce liquide violacé et serrait il capable d'aller jusque là ?

Le petit brun se souvient très bien d'une dispute qui avait opposé D'Jok à cette personne. C'était il y a maintenant 4 ans qu'elle avais eu lieu. Et même si le ton était monté ils n'en était pas venus à la violence aussi bien physique que verbale.

En tout cas il ne lui reste plus que 3 heures pour trouver un indice et il commence à désespérer. A croire que celui qui a fait cela cet effacé sans laisser de trace.

Mais le petit brun ne baisse pas les bras. Il fait et refait le tour de l'hôtel à sans donner le tournis. Et enfin après des heures de recherche et des milliers de tour d'hôtel effectué Micro-Ice trouve quelque chose.

Ravis il s'empresse de rentrer pour le montrer à son équipe.

Thran est chargé du hall et des chambres du rez-de-chaussée. Étant le plus intellect des SK il est en charge d'interroger le personnel sur les fait et geste des joueurs y résident.

Il essaye donc de récupérer des informations qui pourrais le mener à un indice mais le secret professionnel empêche le personnel de parler.

Heureusement pour lui l'hôtelier est un peut plus bavard que les autres. Il lui apprend qu'un joueur n'est jamais vraiment partie et qu'il continue d'effectuer des aller retour dans l'hôtel.

Intrigué Thran lui demande alors qu'elle chambre est attitré à ce joueur et à quoi il ressemble, ainsi que son nom.

Bien sur l'homme hésite. Mais en insistent un peut le hackeur arrive à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Énervé l'homme chargé de l'accueil raconte se qu'il sais de se fameux joueurs. Il veut au plus vite se débarrasser de se jeune homme qui le questionne et le menace de hacker le système de l'hôtel.

Thran écoute attentivement les explications de l'homme en face de lui. A mesure que le récit avance sa mâchoire tombe et sa peaux deviens plus pâle.

- _Vous savez s'il avais en sa possession un liquide violet ressemblent à du Multi-Fluide ?_

- _Mmmmm… Oui ! Je les vue plusieurs fois sortir les mains vide et revenir avec cette substance. Sa m'a tellement intrigué que je les suivis. Je sais ce n'est pas bien et c'est une faute professionnelle mais je me douté que ce n'était pas bon._

- _Dite moi se que vous avez vue._ Ordonne Thran.

- _Il est allé à une drôle de navette ou un homme plutôt âgé, chauve et barbue l'attendait. Il lui a alors donné le Multi-Fluide comme vous l'appelé._

- _Vous n'en savais pas plus ?_

- _Si. Quelque chose m'a marqué chez cet homme._

- _Quoi ?_

- _Son œil gauche était blanc. Ce qui tranché pas mal avec son œil droit vert._

- _Vous étez sur ? Il n'avais pas une sorte de bande blanche au milieu de sa barbe ?_

- _Oui je suis sur. Et oui il en avais une. Maintenant arrêté de me questionner je doit travailler._

- _Oui pardon monsieur. Merci._

Rapidement Thran s'en vas encore sous le choc de se que vient de lui dévoiler l'homme de l'accueil.

De leur côté les autres membres de l'équipe toquent à chaque porte de chaque chambre et interroge les joueurs.

Malheureusement pour eux il finissent tous par repartir bredouille.

Pendant que les Snow Kids cherchent des preuves sur l'identité du ravisseur de D'Jok, Sonny lui reste figé devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partage avec Maya.

Depuis l'annonce de l'état de santé de leur fils les deux adultes se sont plus que rapprochés.

Sonny c'est finalement autorisé à refaire sa vie laissent enfin son deuil derrière lui, mais gardent fièrement et symboliquement le bracelet que sa femme lui avait offert au poignet.

Alors petit à petit Sonny se laisse aller et fini par ressentir quelque chose de fort pour la mère adoptive de son fils.

Il aimerais le lui dire mais vue les circonstances le chef des pirate préfère faire profile bat.

Bien qu'une voie au fond de lui lui cris que se dévoiler pourrais bien soutenir Maya dans l'épreuve la plus dur de sa vie.

Perdu l'homme le plus recherché de l'univers prend son courage à deux mains et entre dans la pièce.

Maya n'est pas présente. Sonny pense donc qu'elle est sortie prendre un peut l'aire. Il s'assoit mollement sur le lit et attend patiemment qu'elle revienne, les pensées torturés.

Que doit il faire ?

Doit t'il lui dire pour ses sentiments qui ne fond que se renforcés chaque jours ?

Comment Maya prendra le faite que leurs fils et à l'infirmerie ?

Pourras-t-il la soutenir comme il se doit ?

Comment pourras-t-il….

Sonny est sortie de ses pensées par Maya sortent de la salle de bain.

Celle-ci est habillée d'une magnifique chemise blanche avec des fleur bleu ciel sur les épaules et d'un short noir. Ses longs cheveux violet sont relevés en un chignon serré.

Dire que la bouche de Sonny se décroche à cette vision ne serais pas une description exacte.

En faite il ne bouge plus. Sonny reste figé tel une statue de marbre se qui commence à inquiéter Maya.

- _Sonny ? Ça va ? Demande telle en posent une main sur son épaule._

- _Hein ? Eu… Oui désoler._ Le pirate se gratte la tête et continu. _Tu est splendide._

- _Merci._

Gênée Maya tourne la tête sur le côté le rouge lui montent aux joues.

- _Je voulais te demander quelque chose ?_ Hésite Sonny.

- _Oui ?_

- _Eu… Voilà… Je voudrais t'inviter au restaurant se midi. Comme se soir il y a la finale je me suis que… Enfin si tu ne veut pas ces pas grave je comprendrais._

- _Tu n'y est pas du tout Sonny. J'accepte avec plaisir l'invitation._

Un immense sourire apparaît sur le visage de la femme se qui réchauffe le cœur du pirate.

Celui-ci décide donc de garder le secret sur la situation de son fils ne voulant pas effacer se sourire radieux.

Malheureusement comme toutes les bonnes chose on t'une fin celle-ci aussi. Et ces l'holo-phone de l'homme qui sans charge.

Rapidement et en s'excusent il décroche pour entendre la voix rauque et brisé d'Aarch résonner.

- _Sonny est tu seul ?_

- _Attend je sors._ Répond celui-ci en s'éclipsent. _Ces bon. Que ce passe t'il Aarch ?_

- _C'est ton fils….._

Dans la chambre numéro 1 de l'hôtel du Genèse les SK sont rassemblés attendent de savoir ce que chacun a découvert.

- _On va commencer par ceux qui devais faire les étages._ Lance Thran voyant que personne n'ose commencer.

- _Rien._ Répond Mark.

- _Pareille pour moi._ Poursuit Meï

- _Pas faute d'avoir questionné tout le monde._ Renchérit Tia.

- _J'ai fait de mon mieux mais personne ne sais rien._ Fini Ahito.

- _Bien Micro-Ice ? Toi qui était chargé de l'extérieur à tu trouvé quelque chose ?_

- _Oui Thran._ Répond le brun en tendant une carte.

- _C'est quoi ?_ Interroge les autres joueurs.

- _Une carte de visite. C'est un dénommé Llordonix._ Poursuit Micro-Ice.

- _Llordonix ? Pourquoi sa me dit quelque chose ?_ Demande Ahito une mains sur le menton.

- _Parce qu'on le connais. Et j'ai du mal à le réaliser mais sa colle parfaitement avec ce que m'a dit l'homme de l'accueil._ Poursuit Thran.

- ** _IL T'AS DIT QUOI ?_**

- _Vous n'êtes pas près. Celui qui fait du mal à D'Jok n'est autre que….._


End file.
